02 Whom The Gods Destroy
by Margaret Price
Summary: During a visit to the planet Aegis, the Fourth Doctor discovers that there is a great deal more to his new, shape-shifting companion than he ever could have imagined. And the question, "What does Jason's true form really look like?" is finally answered.
1. In Need Of Repairs

WHOM THE GODS DESTROY © 1992 Margaret Price

Author's Note:This is a 4th Doctor story, the second story in an arc with companion Jason Krystovan, who was introduced in the story "The Alliance of Death." Companions: Leela & K-9

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**IN NEED OF REPAIRS **

The incongruous shape of a Metropolitan London Police Telephone Box sat amid the lush foliage on an unnamed planet. It was, in reality, a space/time vehicle known as a TARDIS. The interior was even more incongruous than its exterior owing to the fact that it was dimensionally transcendental; meaning simply that it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. It had only been in its present location for a short time yet the surrounding vegetation had already started to overtake it, creeping up the sides and across the top.

Inside the TARDIS's impossibly large control room was the Doctor, who preferred to think of himself as the ship's custodian rather than its owner, since his means of gaining possession were, to say the least, questionable. He was a tall man with large staring eyes and a seemingly perpetual smile on his face. His clothing had a slightly Bohemian air, which was evident by the fact that he customarily wore a long, frock coat and even longer scarf.

The Doctor was currently peering into the open side panel of his robot dog, K-9. What had begun as a minor adjustment had turned into a major repair. He had pulled several wires out of the little automation, each seeming to go in a completely different direction. He had also removed several circuit boards and other miscellaneous electronic objects, all of which were strewn on the table beside him.

The sound of thunder came through the open exterior doors to be followed several minutes later by the sound of a torrential downpour. The Doctor watched the rain in detached interest a moment before returning his full attention to his work. He had only just finished wiring K-9 into some testing equipment when his companions came dashing through the double doors. They had been exploring the forest outside and were too far away to return before the rain started. So, quite naturally, were now very wet.

The first through the door was Leela; a dark-haired warrior clad in a brief costume of animal skins. She was tanned and lithe, her movements almost catlike and her hand never far from the knife at her belt. She was flushed and out of breath from running and leaned against the control console to catch her breath. She then laughed as her fellow explorer fell through the doors a few seconds behind her.

Jason was also laughing and out of breath, but unlike Leela, he was completely drenched to the skin. He stretched out on the floor where he tried to catch his breath.

At first glance the two were completely opposite. Jason was slight in build, very young in appearance, and dressed in a more conventional style than did Leela. On closer scrutiny their differences became even more pronounced. Unlike Leela, who was human, Jason was Alterran; a non-humanoid, silicon-based lifeform possessing the ability to change form at will, which was why he currently appeared human. He was also of Royal Blood, a physician by trade, and happened to be one hundred and two years old; and if all that weren't enough, he also had the unique ability to scan anything he touched much in the same manner as electronic sensing equipment.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two _finally_ had the sense to come in out of the rain," the Doctor remarked aridly without looking up from his work.

"We were…down by…the river," Jason gasped out between breaths. "And then this…crazy savage…pushed me in…and had the audacity…to challenge me…to a race."

"What does audacity mean?" Leela wanted to know.

The Doctor shot the young man on the floor a devilish grin before replying, "It means you were very clever to get Jason off his guard before he had the chance to transmute."

Leela was aglow with pride and smiled down at her companion in amusement. Jason, in turn, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why do you stay inside so much, Doctor?" Leela asked innocently. "It's so beautiful here." She moved to stand at the open doorway and looked out at the rain, feeling the cool breeze on her face.

The Doctor was peering into K-9 again. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm rather busy repairing K-9. Once _he's_ put right, _then_ I'll go out."

_So there_, Jason thought as he picked himself up off of the floor. He stood dripping for a moment and then his body shimmered a few seconds as he transmuted. Suddenly he was completely dry, a fact that seemed to surprise even him. "I did it!" he cried delightedly, receiving a sour look from the still wet Leela. Ignoring her, he went over to the Doctor, glancing casually at the tangled mass of wires on the table.

"You seem to be dismantling rather than repairing, Doctor," he observed mildly.

The Time Lord grunted his reply as he took a small spray can and aimed it in to the open panel. The cloud of mist hit the unsuspecting Jason in the face and he reeled back, coughing and choking from the fumes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" the youth asked indignantly once he was finally able to talk.

"A little more silicon won't kill you, will it?" the Doctor chirped brightly as he quickly returned the offending spray can to the workbench.

His companion gave him a savage scowl. "Very funny."

The Doctor cleared his throat and turned away, reaching for the button that would switch on the equipment wired into K-9. "Well, here goes," he announced, adding loftily. "_Audentes fortuna juvat_."

Leela was baffled. "_Audentes_ what?"

"It's Latin," Jason explained. "It means, fortune favors—" There was a loud pop followed by an impressive shower of sparks. "—the bold." Trying not to laugh, he exchanged an amused look with Leela. "Not very favorable, was it?" he remarked.

The Doctor ignored them both, attacking the circuitry once again.

* * *

The Doctor was not the only one determined to complete the task at hand. On a planet light-years from where the TARDIS stood a solitary figure worked with steadfast determination. It was al ready well past midnight, yet the lone scientist was still making notations in his journal, double checking each reading as he recorded it.

One's first impression of the room might be that it looked like a mad scientist's laboratory out of an old horror film. Only one of the lights above the workbench was on, which scarcely illuminated the room. There were beakers bubbling into tubes that dripped into other beakers until they finally ended by dripping into a drinking glass.

With a satisfied grunt, the man at the bench put down his pencil and picked up the glass at the end of the long line of tubes. He studied its contents carefully, swirling the dark liquid and holding it up to the light. Stimulated by the movement the strange fluid changed color several times before returning to its original dark color.

"Perfection," he whispered triumphantly. "Perfection at last." So saying he promptly drank the contents of the glass.

Then, just as true to the old films from which his lab seemed to have come, the scientist started to choke. Violent spasms shook his body and he fell to the floor, unconscious.


	2. The Alexandria Foundation

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE ALEXANDRIA FOUNDATION  
**

After several fruitless hours of work on K-9's circuitry, the Doctor gave up the struggle and set course for the planet Aegis, or more specifically, for the Alexandria Foundation; a privately funded facility located on the expansive estate of Emil Sorenson, a wealthy eccentric now deceased. The Foundation site was comprised of a large, semicircular building that wrapped around a central plaza complete with shade trees and fountain. Atop a small rise not far from the main building was a cluster of buildings that made up the residence park where most of the staff were housed.

The founder, the late Emil Sorenson, had risen from relative obscurity to become one of the richest and most powerful men of his time. His reputation for shrewd, sometimes ruthless business dealings was legendary. So when he founded the Alexandria Foundation, it was widely rumored that he was dying of some incurable disease and attempting to find the cure by utilizing his vast fortune. Whether or not these rumors were true was never known for certain. Ten years after the Foundation was brought into being, the news of Emil Sorenson's death was announced by his daughter, Constance, who took over the running of the sizable estate, which included the Foundation.

The TARDIS materialized just off the main drive leading to the Foundation's main building. The Doctor was the first to emerge. He looked around a moment to get his bearings before strolling casually towards the main building, his companions at his heels.

"Have you been here before, Doctor?" Jason asked conversationally.

"Not to the Foundation itself," the Doctor replied airily. "Although I have been meaning to come for some time."

"Then how do you know this friend of yours can help fix K-9?" Leela wanted to know.

"Of course he can help!" the Time Lord retorted sharply, only to scowl. "I think he can help …I'm reasonably sure…" He threw her a dark look and quickened his pace, leaving his amused companions behind.

"That means he does not know," Leela grinned.

* * *

The lobby of the large building was almost as impressive as the exterior plaza. The Doctor left his companions near the entrance while he went to reception to send a message to the head of the Robotics section, Marshal Dunn.

Within five minutes, Dunn appeared, an astonished look on his face. "Good Lord, it is you!" he exclaimed, shaking the Time Lord's hand vigorously. "When I read your message, I was sure someone was playing a joke on me."

The Doctor broke into a broad smile, returning the warm greeting. He introduced his companions and went on to explain the reason for his visit.

Marshal was immediately crestfallen, saying that he would have loved to assist in any way he possible. Unfortunately, he was going away for two weeks. Not only could the trip not be canceled, but he also happened to be leaving the very next day.

"I'm sure my staff can provide you with all the technical assistance you'll need, Doctor, but you'll need the proper clearances to get in." Marshal glanced at his watch. "Director Black should be in his office about now. If we're lucky, we can get you set up straight away."

"Splendid," the Doctor enthused. He had his companions wait in the lobby while he went to sort everything out, having no sooner left than a woman came over and started talking to them. She had been attracted by Leela's garment of skins and mistaken them for members of the staff.

"My goodness, you _are_ getting into the spirit of things, aren't you?" the woman observed as she sat down. "Where did you get your outfit? It's wonderful! It's just so…so primitive."

Leela and Jason exchanged a mystified look. "I'm sorry," the young man said politely, "but I think you have us confused with someone else."

"You mean…you're not part of Mr. Dunn's 'Back-to-Basics' nature trip?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jason introduced Leela and himself to the woman who identified herself as Marcie. While he was doing this three other staff members came into the lobby, each reacting in the same way to Leela's clothing.

All this sudden, and unwanted, attention made the warrior distinctly uncomfortable and she shifted uneasily in her seat. Jason immediately recognized the signs that Leela was beginning to feel cornered. He immediately intervened, falling back on his aristocratic training by reversing the tide of the conversation and inquiring about the nature trip everyone spoke of.

It turned out that Marshal Dunn was a bit of a pioneer at heart. Several times each year he would take a group to the far side of the estate to "Get-Back-To-Basics." For two weeks they would try to live off the land, catch their own game and survive without any modern conveniences. All strictly supervised, of course.

Upon hearing this, Leela quickly understood the confusion concerning her clothes. She also wanted to join them, having no desire to remain cooped up inside the sterile Foundation while the Doctor and Jason worked on K-9.

* * *

The Doctor and Marshal returned to find the group still chatting excitedly in the lobby. Upon seeing Marshall, the staff members quickly dispersed.

"The Director's tied up in a meeting just now," the Doctor informed as he dropped into a chair. "We've filled out all the necessary forms and left them with his secretary. Hopefully we'll be able to see him within a half hour."

Jason nodded approvingly before turning to Marshal. "We've been having a very interesting conversation with some of your staff, Mr. Dunn. They've been telling us about your trip back to nature."

"Oh, yes?" Marshal replied hesitantly. "And what do you think?"

Leela boldly replied, "I think I would like to come." She received an astonished look from Marshal and meekly added, "If…that is alright?"

The Doctor laughed at his friend's stunned expression. "She's perfect for you, Marshal! And I can practically guarantee a memorable experience. Leela's survival skills are…well honed."

Jason gave an amused snort at his remark. "That's one way of putting it."

Dunn was immediately intrigued. He'd never had anyone accompany him on one of these trips with more than a rudimentary knowledge of survival techniques. "Well…" he said thoughtfully, "I suppose it'll give the others a little inspiration. Something to strive for…"

"Then…I many come?" Leela asked apprehensively, reacting with unrestrained delight when the answer was, "Yes."

* * *

A message arrived informing Marshal that the Director was available and that he wanted to see all the applicants. The group was shown into an office that would have been considered massive on any scale. The rolling hills behind the building could be seen through an enormous plate-glass window that dominated one wall. Another wall was covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves, the remaining others having been covered with rich, dark wooden paneling and carefully selected works of art that were displayed tastefully around the room. Set off to one side was an alcove containing a fireplace, circular table and leather covered chairs that served as a small conference area.

In front of the wall of books, and seated behind an ocean of mahogany, was the Director, Tobias Black. He was quite literally tall, dark and handsome; a large muscular individual with piercing black eyes and only the slightest hint of gray in his short cropped, jet-black hair.

The Director did not rise as the group entered, only glancing up briefly as he shuffled through the forms in front of him. "I realize you're going to be leaving tomorrow, Marshal, but…the level of these clearances…" Looking up, he said, "This is such short notice."

"I am aware of that, sir, but I can personally vouch for the Doctor's integrity," Marshal replied hastily. "And, as you can see, his scientific qualifications are quite extensive."

Director Black grunted, scowling down at the forms and back up at Dunn. "And this young man and the, uh…lady?"

"Leela's accompanying me with the others tomorrow," Marshal said quickly. "As for this young man…" His voice trailed off as he looked over at Jason, who was examining the décor of the room and seemingly oblivious to what was going on. He turned when Marshal started to flounder, flashing an engaging smile at the Director.

"_You_ can vouch for my integrity, Mr. Tobias Black," Jason chirped brightly. "I have lots of titles you'll recognize, I'm sure."

The Doctor shot him a reproving look. "Jason, this is no time for frivolity!" he snapped.

"Perhaps," his companion responded blandly. Then he gave a courtly bow. "Healer Jason of Tel-Shye at your service, Mr. Director. Marquis of Krystovan, Earl of Altrose, Baron of Tara, and heir to the dukedom of Starbridge—not to mention a very old friend."

"Good Lord!" Black gasped.

"Not exactly," Jason grinned. "How are you Toby? Very well, if this office is any indication."

The man behind the desk was thunderstruck, not quite able to take in the amazing appearance of this ghost from the past. "I…I don't know what to say," he managed finally, adding quickly, "And don't you _dare_ tell anyone I said that, Marshal."

Marshal cleared his throat nervously and ventured, "About the clearances, sir?"

"What? Oh, yes. Never mind that." The Director waved a hand in the air. "There'll be no problems."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Mr. Dunn departed, taking Leela along to introduce her to the rest of the group.

Tobias took the Doctor and Jason over to the conference area so as to talk more informally. The chairs were arranged around a circular table inlaid with the seal of the Alexandria Foundation. Jason ran a hand over the surface of the table as he studied the seal. "_Aequam servare mentem_," he read. "An odd motto."

"Really? I always thought 'With Clear Thoughts'was rather appropriate," Tobias replied.

"Oh, Toby!" Jason laughed. "Your Latin is _still_ atrocious! It literally means 'To Preserve A Calm Mind.'"

"You're right, of course," Tobias replied self-consciously. He then laughed too. "Y'know, I haven't been called Toby in years."

"Just how long have you two known each other?" the intrigued Doctor inquired.

Director Black hedged but Jason answered without hesitation. "Ages! We were in medical school together on Tel-Shye. We even did a residency stint together. That was before Toby—Or should I call you Tobias?—got bit by the research bug. We seemed to've lost touch with one another, oh, I suppose it was back when I went to Gallifrey the first time. That's been…what? At least sixty years, wouldn't you say, Toby?"

By this time Tobias Black was staring at Jason in horror, causing his old friend to laugh. "It's alright. The Doctor's a Time Lord. He knows all about Alterrans."

"A Time Lord!" Director Black gasped. "This is _indeed_ an honor."

This awestruck reaction to his background made the Doctor uncomfortable and he immediately changed the subject, much to his companion's amusement. "Whose portrait is that over your fireplace, Mr. Black?" he inquired. "It seems a more recent work than any of the others."

"You have a good eye, Doctor. _That_ is Miss Constance Sorenson, the daughter of our late, great founder."

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow at how the Director spoke the name as if it were a title. He would not learn until later that this was how all at the Foundation referred to her.

The woman in the painting was standing with one arm resting atop a high-backed chair and Jason guessed she was probably quite tall, close to six feet. She had a clear, peaches and cream complexion, long, honey colored hair and a slender, athletic build. Her only imperfection, in his view, was the fact that she didn't have pale colored eyes. The coal black eyes of the woman in the painting were slightly unnerving. "She's very beautiful," he remarked. "One might almost say exquisite."

"Still got an eye for the ladies, I see," chided his old friend. "I wouldn't waste my time on Miss Constance Sorenson, if I were you, Jaycie. She's as cold as ice and just as ruthless as her father was supposed to be. Always business, never pleasure."

"Such a waste," Jason sighed in feigned disappointment.

"You'll see what I mean when you meet her. She's away just now but due back the beginning of next week. Whenever she's on the estate, she spends half her time in the Foundation."

Tobias then excused himself and returned to his desk where he made a few phone calls. Within fifteen minutes he had issued a priority command that would alleviate any problems concerning the Doctor and Jason's security clearances, arranged for them to stay in the Foundation's guesthouse, and if this weren't enough, he also arranged for them to dine with him that evening.


	3. Work In Progress

**CHAPTER 3**

**WORK IN PROGRESS  
**

After a refreshing night's sleep, the Doctor and his companions were served a generous breakfast out on a small patio that overlooked the Foundation's main building. The Doctor remarked that it was obvious no expense had been spared in the construction of the Foundation or the residence park. The guesthouse was lavish without being gaudy, and even had a small staff to look after its occupants. It was actually one of several such accommodations that were in constant use, as noted members of the scientific community came and went on a weekly basis.

Leela was the first to finish, saying a quick good-bye before setting off to rendezvous with Marshal's group near the fountain in the central plaza. The Doctor told her to enjoy herself, asking that she try to avoid killing anyone while she was away. A few minutes later a messenger arrived bearing the security passes arranged by Tobias. The Doctor and Jason then finished their own breakfasts and set off to retrieve the gutted K-9.

The rest of the week passed relatively without incident. As K-9's repairs became more and more intricate, Jason's presence seemed to become less and less necessary. The Doctor had succeeded in awing Marshal's entire staff within the first hour of his arrival and was running the whole show by the end of the first day. Eventually his Alterran companion felt like an unwelcome spectator and stopped going to the Robotics lab altogether. There was not much going on in his own fields to hold his attention, which did not help in raising his gloomy spirits.

Jason had joined the Time Lord as a traveling companion only a few weeks earlier and his departure from home had been less than smooth. The Doctor had warned him that he might regret the decision, and in his present, depressed state, he was doing just that. Jason tried to convince himself that as soon as he felt better, the regrets and homesickness would vanish. Or at least, he hoped they would.

On a brighter note, Jason had been able to catch up on old times with Tobias. His friend told him how he came to be at the Foundation in the first place, and on a planet well out of the Alterran sphere of influence. He had been part of a research team that had been given a grant by the Sorenson estate. After that, he worked on another grant, and then another, eventually working his way up to Director of the Foundation itself.

Jason was very pleased his old friend had done so well, recalling how difficult things had been for him in the past. The Healer was also glad that at least one person in the building knew he was still alive.

Unbeknownst to Jason, his absence from the Robotics lab had not gone unnoticed. The Doctor was not only aware of it, but was also becoming increasingly annoyed with the young man's behavior. For reasons known only to himself, Tobias had introduced Jason to all as Lord Krystovan, a title the Alterran rarely used. The Doctor was puzzled when his companion did not immediately correct this, and was less than thrilled when he started displaying a very superior, if not condescending attitude. Or so it appeared to the Doctor, who could finally take it no longer and resolved to have it out with Jason as soon as K-9 was up and running.

* * *

On the eve of the final checks to K-9's circuitry, the Doctor was unexpectedly summoned to the Director's office. He arrived to find Jason waiting in the outer office, having received a similar summons and being none the wiser as to the reasons behind it. All became clear when they were shown inside. Seated beside the desk was Miss Constance Sorenson who had returned to the estate the previous evening.

Director Black made the introductions and then moved aside. Jason observed that Miss Sorenson was exactly as his friend described: cold, impersonal, businesslike. She was also even more striking than her portrait. She remained polite yet formal throughout the entire interview.

"If I'm to believe what I'm hearing," Constance said to the Doctor, "Mr. Dunn's report on your scientific qualifications falls woefully short of your actual knowledge and expertise."

"You flatter me, Miss Sorenson," the Doctor replied in a rare show of modesty.

Turning to Jason, she said, "Director Black informs me that you, too, have a scientific background, Lord Krystovan. Is it as extensive as the Doctor's?"

"Alas, no," Jason said urbanely. "My knowledge of Robotics is virtually nil in comparison to the Doctor's. My fields are medicine, chemistry, and botany. But I'm afraid I'm not as proficient in them as I'd like."

"Don't let him kid you, Miss Sorenson," Tobias injected. "Lord Krystovan knows a little bit about everything. _And_ he's one of the most gifted Healers Tel-Shye has ever produced."

Constance raised an eyebrow. "How very interesting, especially in one so young—Oh, but of course, you're not as young as you appear, are you, your Lordship? Director Black told me about the longevity of your people."

"How very kind of him," Jason remarked, throwing his friend a reproachful look.

Miss Sorenson glanced at her watch. "I'm terribly sorry, I must be going. I've a meeting in a few minutes on the other side of the building. It was very nice to've met you both."

In an apparent display of courtly manners, Jason took her by the hand and kissed it, bowing slightly. "The pleasure has been all mine, Miss Sorenson." This entire flamboyant display had merely been a device so the Healer could touch, and thereby scan, Constance. He had been ill at ease ever since he'd seen her portrait and was determined to scan her at the first opportunity. What he discovered was so startling he failed to noticed her practically snatched her hand away before leaving. It was Director Black who finally brought him back to reality.

"You're wasting your time, Jaycie," Black intoned. "That lady's only interested in the operation of the Sorenson Empire."

The youth smiled briefly only to frown again. The Doctor was puzzled by the boy's behavior, having already deduced that he had scanned Constance. Leaning close to Jason's ear, he asked, "What was that all about?" His companion shot a quick glance in Black's direction and quietly replied, "Not now."

This wasn't the first time since their arrival that Jason had brushed the Doctor off and he was becoming increasingly more irritated with each occurrence. It was only because the Director was present that he controlled his annoyance, resolving to have a talk with his companion as soon as possible.

Now the Director was apologizing, stating that he, too, had a meeting in another part of the building and had no sooner left than Jason turned to the Doctor with a somber expression on his face. "There's more going on here than meets the eye, Doctor," he said mysteriously.

This remark took the Doctor completely off guard. "What?"

"Miss Constance Sorenson is _no_t what she claims to be. She's Alterran, not human. And she's …she's…" The Healer cut himself off and shuddered.

"Jason, what the devil—?" The Doctor was interrupted when the Director's secretary entered with the message that the repaired circuitry for K-9 had been installed and his presence was required for its testing.

"You go ahead, Doctor. I've got to think this through." So saying, Jason turned his back on the irritated Time Lord and stared out the window.

_There it was again!_ the Doctor thought angrily. _Dismissed by his Lordship yet again_. He ground his teeth and left.

* * *

After their separate meetings ended, Tobias met Miss Sorenson in the hallway where she immediately collared him and practically dragged him into an empty conference room. Once inside, she began voicing her disapproval. "An Alterran Healer from the House of Krystovan! Are you out of your mind! Have you no conception how dangerous he can be?"

Tobias remained unruffled. "Oh, come off it, Constance. He's only been here a week."

"With unrestricted access to the entire facility!" she countered fiercely. "He's already been seen in the access tunnels. What happens when this gifted friend of yours stumbles across your private laboratory? Or your private research? What will he think of you then, _Mr. Director?_"

Black glared back but said nothing. She was right and he knew it. Jason was scrupulous to a fault and had a nasty streak of idealism to go with it. "I'll restrict his movements, then," he said at last. "Tell him it's was the Board's decision or something."

"I don't care _what_ you tell him. Or the Doctor for that matter. Just keep Krystovan away from me!"

* * *

The Doctor returned to the guesthouse to find Jason out on the patio apparently lounging in the light of the setting sun. "And how is my Lord Krystovan tonight?" he asked with a distinct edge of sarcasm in his voice.

Jason opened one eye to look up at him and then closed it again, sighing heavily. There was so much jangling around inside his head he didn't know where to begin. Surely the Doctor could help him sort it all out…

The Alterran was jolted out of his thoughts when the Doctor said softly, "Jason, we need to talk."

The startled youth sat bolt upright, convinced the Time Lord had just read his mind. "What?"

"I said we need to talk." The Doctor took a seat opposite his companion, adding pointedly, "About you."

"_Me?_ What about me?" Jason was completely baffled.

The Doctor took a deep breath. Confrontations of this sort were not one of his favorite things. They invariably caused hard feelings and emotional displays. And, unfortunately, this time would be no different. "I realize it's been difficult for you since you left Tel-Shye," he began slowly. "You've been brooding a great deal, which is understandable..."

"_But…?"_ Jason injected sharply. "There's a _but_ coming soon, isn't there?" He could feel himself becoming very angry. The Doctor was about to touch a raw nerve he'd been trying very hard to ignore.

The Doctor sighed heavily. This was already going badly, and he'd scarcely started. "The but is, I think you've been questioning your—"

"Why don't you just say it?" Jason exploded. "You're sorry you ever let me come with you. You wish you'd never agreed to it in the first place, don't you? Well? Don't you?"

"I'm beginning to…" the Time Lord said between clenched teeth.

"Well, get on with it then!"

Now the Doctor lost his temper. "And that's another thing. This past week you've either been sulking off in a corner somewhere, or acting like a spoiled popinjay brushing aside we the insignificant commoners. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression you didn't like all the accolades that accompanied your title." His voice hardened further as he added, "Or was I wrong, _my__Lord Krystovan?_"

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you, _Time Lord!_" Jason spat back. "I wouldn't want to undermine your authority as resident expert on all subjects great and small. After all, _I'm_ only an Alterran. What do _I_ know?"

"Apparently very little! And you're not going to learn anything by shouting at me."

"_Me?_ Learn from _you?_ Don't make me laugh. I don't know how I could've been stupid enough to think you could teach me anything."

By this time they were both on their feet and Jason turned to leave. The Doctor took hold of his arm telling him to stop acting like a child and calm down. His companion glared murderously back at him and pulled his arm away. Then he lashed out, striking the unsuspecting Time Lord with such force that he was knocked off of his feet and sent sprawling.

"I could teach you a lesson or two, Time Lord," the Alterran snarled, slamming a fist on a table and turning it to splinters. "And I can guarantee you wouldn't like any of them!" With that, he stormed off into the fast growing darkness.

Stunned, the Doctor watched him go. He had never seen this side of his companion's personality before, and was completely shocked by it. For a member of a non-violent race, Jason had an extremely violent side.

When he finally picked himself up off of the ground the Doctor discovered that he had an audience, the fight having attracted the attention of everyone within earshot. Throwing a quick glance in the direction the boy had taken, he withdrew into the privacy of the guesthouse.

One member of the audience had been enthralled by the altercation, absorbing every detail. When the Doctor finally went inside, the interested observer withdrew into the shadows.

Now was the time to act.


	4. Kidnapped

**CHAPTER 4**

**KIDNAPPED**

After pacing for several minutes to clam down, the Doctor dropped into a chair and sat gazing out the patio door. It did not take a genius to realize Jason would come back as soon as he'd cooled down. Then, hopefully, they could have a reasonable discussion and not another shouting match.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Perhaps if he tried a different approach he might have better luck with his companion. He might also be able to keep himself from being flung across the room like a child's toy. He reflected again on Jason's shockingly violent behavior and wondered what else the Alterran had failed to mention about himself.

A panel in the wall behind the Time Lord silently slid open. He heard some movement and thought it to be a servant. When he finally glanced up, he saw the most extraordinary creature he had ever seen looming over him. It was almost seven feet in height, and his initial impression was that of a gigantic jellyfish. There was a large, white, bulbous main body with what looked like ebony crystals evenly spaced around its circumference. Just below the body numerous, long tendrils flowed down yet barely brushed the floor. The creature was actually hovering in the air.

The astonished Time Lord barely had time to take all this in before the tendrils lashed out, entwining him completely. An alarmed cry escaped him, and then one of the coils wound around his face, silencing him as effectively as any hand.

Within seconds the Doctor was out of his chair and through the panel. He struggled against his captor but the coils were like bands of iron. He received a second shock when the creature suddenly spoke to him, the voice deep, malevolent, and somehow familiar.

"Resistance is useless, Time Lord. I have more than twenty times your strength. It's quite impossible for you to escape."

However cliché the announcement, the Doctor had already come to this conclusion, having been unable to prevent himself from being dragged deeper into the passageway. He was also thinking feverishly and had come to several disquieting conclusions. His captor was obviously intelligent, articulate and very probably dangerous in the extreme. And possibly something else.

The captive Time Lord's train of thought was broken when he was unceremoniously hauled into a corner and slammed forcefully against the wall. The reason for this became apparent when he heard the sound of voices approaching. The creature's voice suddenly hissed threateningly in his ear, "Make just one sound, Time Lord, and I'll kill them all." So saying, it entwined him further and shimmered, becoming a solid block around him—verifying his suspicions that his abductor was an Alterran.

It seemed an eternity for the unseen group to pass by. The Doctor listened helplessly inside his living prison as the voices moved within a few feet of him and then faded into the distance. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the box was gone and the creature was back, as were the iron coils that pulled him ever deeper into the tunnels. This time his captor was moving very fast, and with his mouth still covered, the Doctor found it difficult to breathe and had to struggle to keep up.

Their progress was impeded a second time by the sound of a shuttle car approaching. The Doctor was hauled into an accessway that he reasoned must lead to the surface. The coil over his mouth abruptly dropped around his neck, allowing him to catch his breath. He took advantage of this and ventured a quick glance around himself.

As the shuttle drew nearer, the band at the Time Lord's throat tightened in an obvious threat and he immediately froze. Now was not the time for rash actions. Not while his captor still had a firm grip on him.

The reason for the sudden haste soon became apparent as the shuttle loaded with staff members drove by. Several of them were wet and discussing the sudden rain shower that had started a few minutes earlier.

The shuttle vanished and captor and captive were back in the tunnels. When they did not encounter anyone further, the Doctor noticed the grip on him had slackened considerably. He decided that now was the time to try to make his escape. As they passed another accessway he tried to break free, but only managed to enrage his abductor, who lifted him several feet into the air and tightened the tendril around his neck, almost cutting off his air completely.

"That was a very stupid thing to do!" the Alterran growled angrily.

His captive would have readily agreed with him were he not holding onto the coil at his throat and struggling desperately to breathe.

"I can just as easily carry your unconscious body, Doctor. Remember that!" the creature snarled, shaking his prisoner like a rag doll before finally returning him to solid ground. "Don't even think of trying that again!"

Gasping for breath, the Doctor was unable to do more than nod his understanding. He was then taken into a painfully strong grip and dragged on. "Where…are you taking me?" he ventured breathlessly.

"You'll find out soon enough," came the cryptic reply.

The long and arduous journey finally ended after a climb up a flight of stairs. The Doctor found himself in a large darkened storeroom that had a clear, square enclosure in the far corner. It was into this that he was unceremoniously thrust.

"This box is soundproof," the Alterran informed as the door was closed and sealed. The threatening voice suddenly came through a speaker in the ceiling, "No one can hear you unless this switch is on."

The Doctor was less than impressed. He was also getting tired of being threatened and pushed around. "Alright, now that you've got me here, what do you want?" he demanded.

He received a sinister chuckle in reply. "Are you asking for a lesson, Doctor?" the Alterran asked in mock surprise, causing the Time Lord to stiffen visibly. "The lessons begin now. The first is a lesson in respect for your betters."

The creature shimmered and the Doctor suddenly found himself face-to-face with his companion. He opened his mouth to say something but the switch was immediately turned off.

"You've said enough for one night, Doctor. I suggest you think about what your mistakes have cost you." So saying, Jason departed, leaving the stunned and betrayed Time Lord alone in his prison.

* * *

The Doctor had no way of knowing that Jason (the real Jason) was still roaming the grounds of the estate. He was considerably calmer by this time, his volatile temper having dissipated almost as quickly as it appeared. The sudden downpour had forced him to take refuge in a gazebo near the pond located behind the main building. As he waited out the rain, he reflected on the incident at the guesthouse, feeling very ashamed of his outburst. Once the rain let up he knew he'd have to go back, but had no idea what he was going to say to the Doctor, or even how to he was going to face him. He had not even realized until that evening that he had completely forgotten to tell the Time Lord about his volatile temper.

Seeing no alternative but to face the music, as it were, Jason slowly walked in the direction of the guesthouse and ended up running straight into the Doctor, who was apparently looking for him. Or so he thought. The impostor had now taken on the Time Lord's appearance.

Unprepared for this sudden encounter, Jason took an alarmed step back. "Doctor!" he gasped. What're you doing—? Eh, I mean…"

"Jason, I've been giving our little, er…conversation a lot of thought," the bogus Doctor said mildly.

The youth lowered his eyes guiltily, shifting on his feet. "So've I. I shouldn't've—"

"No, no, you were quite right. It's obvious this was a mistake from the start."

Jason looked up sharply, his mouth dropped open. "Wh…what're you saying?"

"I think we should end it now," the impostor said regretfully. "You can return to Tel-Shye from here. That'll make it easier on both of us."

"Doctor, you _can't_ be serious!"

The pretender held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Jason, there's no other way. In fact, I think it's best if we say goodbye now."

The thunderstruck Alterran stared wide-eyed at the man before him. He opened his mouth, but words failed him. Suddenly the impostor was vigorously shaking his hand, giving a quick farewell, and then vanishing into the night, never knowing that with one touch he had given himself away.

* * *

Jason wasted no time returning to the guesthouse. He ran frantically from room to room calling out to the Doctor as he went. He came across one of the household staff, who told him that the Time Lord had been gone almost as long as the boy himself.

"I've got to find him," Jason said in desperation, running a hand through his hair. A thought struck him and he turned back to the lone servant, asking, "Would he be able to get into the Robotics lab at this time of night?"

"No, sir. Not without the Director's authorization," came the disappointing reply.

Jason cursed under his breath, and then thanked the servant before leaving the house. There was only one place he could go for help now, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

The Doctor had rapped, tapped and pounded on the sides and floor of his prison without success. The booth had obviously been built to withstand considerably greater force than the Time Lord was capable of producing. He eventually gave up and sat down on the floor, thinking that if he started to dwell on his current situation, he'd run a gamut of emotions and still be no closer to a solution than he was now. He tried to make out the storeroom outside the cell but even in this he was thwarted, as the room was obscured in darkness, the only light coming from directly over his head.

The Doctor was in the process of measuring the interior of his prison with his scarf for the third time, knowing the answer would still be the same, when the door on the far side of the storeroom suddenly opened. A woman stood silhouetted in the doorway, transfixed by the sight of the imprisoned Time Lord. The movement caught the Doctor's attention and he looked up from his place on the floor.

The voice of his captor suddenly came through the open doorway behind her, "What're you doing in there?"

"Browsing!" snapped the person at the door that the Doctor eventually realized to be Constance Sorenson. "What do you think you're doing, you fool? What're you playing at this time?"

"That's not important now," the unseen voice said evasively. "Wait till I tell you what I've discovered—"

"I'm not interested in your insane research, Black!" Miss Sorenson interrupted coldly.

The Doctor stiffened as his captor's identity was revealed. Then he wanted to kick himself for not having realized sooner that it could not possibly have been his companion.

Pointing in the Doctor's direction, Constance demanded, "I want to know what _he's_ doing in the booth?"

On the other side of the doorway, Director Black sounded amused by his employer's displeasure. "I'm only following your instructions, Madam Chairman. I've restricted his movements."

"That's not funny, Black. You know how I feel about that thing."

"Why don't you remind me? Tell me how it was used. A little _Presti_-digitation and bye-bye Changeling," Tobias taunted, his remark obviously having a double meaning for the woman at the door.

"That's not funny, either," she said coldly.

Black's voice became harsh and threatening as he said, "Don't interfere with me, Constance. I can _still_ turn you in. Remember that."

Even though he could not see her face, the Doctor could tell by her body language that Miss Sorenson was stung by the remark. She squared her shoulders and drew herself to her full height before leaving, venting her anger as she went.

The Doctor drew a deep breath and sat down, leaning back against the wall. "My dear Jason, I owe you my deepest and sincerest of apologies," he muttered. Looking around, he put a hand on the side of the enclosure, adding darkly, "If I ever manage to get out of here, that is."


	5. Changeling

**CHAPTER 5**

**CHANGELING**

Constance was in her study pouring herself a stiff drink when she heard loud, angry voices coming from out in the hall. Thinking Tobias Black had had the audacity to follow her to the mansion, she cursed under her breath. The door was thrown open and, to her astonishment, it was Jason who appeared on the threshold, a man to be reckoned with.

A vexed servant was at the young man's heels making no progress at slowing him down. "I tell you, sir, you can't go in there!"

"_Oh, can't I?"_ the aristocrat thundered. After his fruitless search for both the Doctor and Tobias, he'd taken the only option left to him and gone directly to Constance.

Miss Sorenson stared at him in amazement before dismissing the servant with a wave of her hand. She half smiled at the glowering youth before saying politely, "This is rather unexpected, Lord Krystovan. Would you care for a drink? You look like you could use one."

Constance reached for a second glass, stopping when Jason snapped, "I don't have time for social pleasantries. I'm cold. I'm wet. And I'm tired. So you can drop all the Lord Krystovan nonsense and call me Jason like everyone else."

Miss Sorenson turned to face him, her head high, her expression unreadable. "Very well. Then I assume you have a good reason for forcing your way into my home, _Jason."_

"I need straight answers, and I need them _now_."

"My dear young man, I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Then I'll tell you some things that you _do_ know," Jason said firmly as he stepped further into the room. "First off, you're Alterran, _not_ human. Your name is _not_ Constance, and you are _not_ the daughter of Emil Sorenson. You couldn't be. Because he_ never existed! _Shall I go on?"

Miss Sorenson's expression was fixed, and for what seemed an eternity, she remained silent. Suddenly she moved towards the door. "I think you should leave now, _Krystovan_."

The venom with which his surname was spoken momentarily threw Jason. If this woman wanted a battle of wills, she was about to learn that he was more than equal to the task. Recovering quickly, he said forcefully, "Not until I get what I came for. Toby's playing with fire. He's been dabbling in forbidden research that's completely beyond his capabilities."

Constance turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Changeling Project. The idiot's gone and dosed himself with the stuff—"

"What does all that have to do with me?" Miss Sorenson cut in sharply.

"Everything. I know you're a Changeling," the Healer announced startlingly. "I also know that you've been cured of the condition."

"How dare you!" The woman's cool reserve fell away like a mask. "How dare you come in here and accuse me of—"

"Being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Jason suggested helpfully, his voice softening slightly. "Look, I'm not here to judge you, I haven't the right. It's Toby I'm worried about. He's getting unstable fast. I'm certain he's already entered the first stage of the Changeling mania. The idiot probably ingested the stuff, so there isn't much time."

"How can you possibly know all that?"

"I'm a Healer. It's my job," Jason said sardonically. "And because he's assumed the Doctor's identity. He tried the impersonation on me and vanished before I realized it wasn't really the Doctor. I came to you on the off chance he might've come to seek out the cure."

Constance shook her head. "He already knows it. He also knows its unattainable."

"If you obtained it, he can."

"No, Jason, you don't understand. The cure is lindos."

The Healer's eyes grew wide in horror. "_What!"_ he gasped.

"Lindos. It's the hormone that initiates regeneration—"

"I know what it is!"

"Then what are you getting so excited about?" Constance asked mildly. "It's unattainable."

"_Unattainable!"_ Jason exploded. "Constance, the Doctor is a Time Lord! A nice, convenient, walking supply." He turned and headed for the door. "I've got to find him before Toby does."

"You're too late."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. "What?"

"I said you're too late. Black already has the Doctor a prisoner in the lab behind his office."

"How do you know that?"

Miss Sorenson met the young man's accusing gaze steadily. "Because I saw him there less than half an hour ago."

"Alive?"

"He was when I saw him."

"Where exactly is this lab?" Jason demanded.

"You don't understand—"

"Oh, I understand alright! More than you realize," the Healer snapped. "If he tries to extract that hormone, the Doctor will die. And you know it too, don't you? You just don't care."

Constance's eyes flickered but her expression did not change. "I can't afford to care," she said frostily. "I can, however, afford almost everything else."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "_So can I_," he said, his voice cold and hard. "I was born to it. Money, power, position. I already have them. So if you want to buy _my_ silence, you'll have to give me something else."

"What else is there?"

With a wry smile, aristocrat said, "The Doctor's life."

Constance gave him stunned look. "Surely you are joking?"

"I am dead serious," Jason replied, his voice and expression making this point perfectly clear. "I'll make a bargain with you. You tell me where he is, and I give you my word I won't reveal your whereabouts to anyone."

After a thoughtful silence, Constance asked, "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't. But I can guarantee I'll call the Lord Emperor personally if you don't help me now."

Realizing she really had no choice, Constance grudgingly accepted Jason's terms, telling him the quickest route to the store room. There was a door concealed in the bookcase behind the Director's desk that led into a private surgery. From there he could gain entry to the storeroom where the Doctor was being held.

Even after telling him all this, Constance still tried to dissuade the determined Healer from going. "Jason, under the influence of the mania Black won't be your friend Toby anymore. He'll kill anyone regardless. He'll kill you both if he gets the chance."

Jason was already at the door and turned back, a wry smile on his face. "Then your worries about me keeping my word will be over, won't they?"

* * *

Toby returned to the storeroom, having once again taken on Jason's human appearance. He went to the cell and glowered down at the captive Time Lord before turning on the speaker. "Well, Doctor? Are you ready to apologize for your insulting behavior?"

"No, actually," the Doctor replied airily, "I've been rather busy reviewing my accommodations, and I'm afraid I could never recommend them to any of my friends. The atmosphere is overdone. The rooms are too small. And the furnishings are nonexistent."

"Your pitiful attempt at humor—"

"Oh, yes, and the staff is extremely surly," the Time Lord interrupted. "Y'know, if I were you, I'd have a little talk with the person in charge. You do talk to yourself, don't you, Mr. Black?"

The face of his captor darkened considerably as the arrow found its mark.

"Yes, I know who you are," the Doctor said, his voice suddenly cold and accusatory. "So perhaps you'll be so kind as to stop this pitiful impersonation of Jason and let me out of here."

"Perhaps you'd like the real me again, Doctor," the Alterran snarled. His body shimmered and the Doctor found himself looking up at the creature that had dragged him through the tunnels. "Well, Time Lord? What do you think of the _real_ me?"

All the Doctor could think of at the time was he was trapped in a confined space by a lunatic who could kill him effortlessly.

The door to the enclosure was flung open and the Alterran bore down on its defenseless occupant, dragging him to his feet. The Doctor chose the path of least resistance in order to humor his obviously unstable captor.

Black pressed a button near the enclosure controls and the walls parted to reveal the private surgery on the other side.

The Doctor was taken into the room and abruptly released. Although puzzled, he remained perfectly still. Suddenly his scarf was yanked off and flung to the floor. Then his coat was roughly stripped off and tossed aside. After a momentary pause, he was roughly spun around and the collar of his shirt was pulled open. He had to fight the urge to back away as a tendril moved closer, touching his exposed throat before withdrawing.

In as even a tone as he could manage, the Doctor said, "I could've done that for you, you know? You only had to ask."

"I need ask for nothing any longer," Black stated categorically, suddenly sweeping the Time Lord off of his feet and placing him onto the table in the center of the room.

Even while it was happening the Doctor could not help but marvel at the dexterity of the tendrils that held him immobile. Almost simultaneously, straps were fastened around his wrists and ankles while others were tightened across his chest and legs. When the coils finally released him, he was securely bound and barely able to move.

Tobias changed form yet again, taking on Jason's human appearance while keeping his own voice. This caused the Doctor to wonder if the Alterran was losing his identity as well as his mind.

Rubbing his hands together, Tobias could scarcely contain his delight. "The gods have smiled on me, Doctor. It was divine providence that brought you to me. Divine providence. When I join with the god that be, I shall thank them for this blessing."

Now the Doctor was certain he was dealing with a lunatic. "Excuse me," he said politely, "I don't mean to interrupt, but…don't you think they'll be looking for you the other way?"

"No, Doctor, I need this form. These hands." Tobias held up his hands. "These delicate surgeon's hands." Suddenly enthralled by the hands that were a duplicate of Jason's, he began stroking them in loving fascination.

The Doctor was liking the sound of this less and less, and he positively hated it when he saw Black setting out a number of very unfriendly looking surgical instruments. While his captor's back was turned, he tugged at his bonds in the hopes of loosening them.

When the unstable Alterran set out the last tray, he passed a trembling hand over its contents. "Soon. Very soon," he said softly and then turned back to face his prisoner.

"If I may make so bold, your Divinity," the Time Lord began evenly, "just how exactly do I figure in to this magnificent transfiguration?"

The face that looked back at him may have been Jason's, but the eyes were the eyes of a madman. Tobias Black laughed evilly. "It's a sur-pri-ise," he sing-songed.

The Doctor groaned inwardly. He had been hoping to delay the inevitable by getting his captor talking, but it was becoming painfully evident that he was jumping from one extreme to the other with almost no rest in-between. As if to verify this, Black suddenly started turning on every piece of equipment in the room.

An enormous light came on directly over the Doctor's head, practically blinding him. He was forced to close his eyes and turn away. When he reopened his eyes, he saw his captor's attention had been caught by something somewhere above his head but was unable to move enough to see what it was.

Black abruptly came to his senses and shot a glance over at his puzzled captive. Then he started rummaging around in the cupboards and drawers before returning to the table and smiling down at the helpless Time Lord. Changing back into his own human form, Director Black said happily, "Duty calls," and jammed a large piece of adhesive tape over the Doctor's mouth.

The startled Time Lord blinked up in bewilderment.

"Don't go away now," Tobias chirped brightly. He took a step away, hesitated and then stepped back, scowling down at the Doctor and putting his fingers on his exposed throat. "I'll have to take care of those vocal cords when I get back," the maniac muttered thoughtfully. "Can't be calling any attention to ourselves, can we?" With that, he strode into the next room.

The Doctor had heard quite enough and struggled frantically to free himself. All he needed to do was free one hand_,_ he thought desperately. Just concentrate on one hand.

The straps on his wrists gave slightly, tearing into his flesh as he tried to wrench his hand free. The Doctor tried to ignore the pain from the gashes he was inflicting on himself, being perfectly willing to lose some skin if it meant saving his life.

From somewhere just above his head, he thought he heard a low, grinding sound. This was followed by the sound of someone moving around. He wondered if he were starting to imagine things and listened a moment, only to freeze when a figure suddenly loomed over him.


	6. The Mania Takes Hold

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE MANIA TAKES HOLD**

After leaving the Sorenson mansion, Jason went straight to the Director's office, gaining entry to the locked room with conspicuous ease. He crossed to the bookcase and started searching for the concealed door. A security camera detected his presence, displaying his image on a monitor in the surgery and alerting Tobias at the same time.

While Director Black was going the long way around to his office, Jason was struggling with the door trigger. When at last he got it to work, he passed through the door, not sure what he would find on the other side. The last thing he actually expected to see was the Doctor strapped to an operating table with an appalling assortment of surgical instruments ready and waiting on the nearby counter top. Without a word, the Healer snatched up a scalpel and bore down on the helpless Time Lord.

It was Jason who had so suddenly appeared over the Doctor, but in light of his experiences over the last few hours, he had no way of knowing the man standing over him with a knife in his hand was really his companion. As far as he knew, his insane Alterran captor had taken on Jason's appearance once again and had returned to sever his vocal cords.

Jason was baffled by his friend's reaction, which seemed more like fear than relief. _Was the Doctor actually flinching away from him?_ He followed the Time Lord's eyes to the blade in his hand and was appalled when he realized what he was thinking. "Good Lord, I'm not _that_ mad at you, Doctor!" he exclaimed, carefully pulling the tape from his friend's mouth.

"Jason, you have no idea how delighted I am to hear that," the Doctor sighed relievedly. "You've got an evil twin running around here somewhere. And I can assure you, he's quite mad."

"I know," the youth said despairingly. "Toby's entering the Changeling mania—the idiot!" As he spoke, the hand of the true surgeon moved quickly to cut the Doctor's bindings.

"Changeling mania?" the Doctor said in bewilderment. He was vaguely familiar with the Alterran horror stories concerning a group known as Changelings as well as their connection with the Time Lords of old. But the stories went back to the time of Rassilon. Could there really be any of them left after so many millennia?

When the last of the bindings was cut, Jason tossed the scalpel onto the counter. He then helped the Doctor down from the table. "I hope you won't be offended if I don't explain," he said in an urgent tone, "because right now—_you especially_—need to get the hell out of here!"

"No arguments there."

Jason flashed a smile and led the way into the passage through the bookcase. The Doctor made to follow only to stop short when he heard a howl of rage from out in the Director's office. Jason suddenly came flying backwards though the door, having been stuck savagely by Tobias Black on the other side.

The Doctor caught the stunned youth and backed up as the enraged Director entered. The Time Lord was almost relieved to see he hadn't changed his appearance again. Laying the semiconscious Jason on top of his coat that was still on the floor where his captor had thrown it, the Doctor braced himself. He had no doubt that the Alterran lunatic would take another run at him.

He was quite right. Tobias returned to his true Alterran form and lunged at him, but this time the Doctor was ready and easily eluded the long, coiling tendrils, making certain to keep the table between them.

"Don't make this hard on yourself, Doctor," Black snarled. "I will not be denied my glory."

"Still striving for godhood, Tobias?" the Doctor taunted as he continued to circle the table to stay out of reach. "Think you've got the right stuff?"

"I've already told you, Doctor, the gods have smiled on me."

The Doctor's voice hardened. "Are you sure of that? You know what they say, don't you? Those whom the gods destroy they first drive mad." So saying, he bolted through the connecting door hoping to lead the raving lunatic away from his stunned companion. He only succeeded in leading him to the other side of the door before he was caught from behind.

"I am _not_ mad! Do you hear me, Time Lord?" Tobias Black raged fiercely. "_I am not mad!"_

His actions spoke otherwise. He took the Time Lord by the throat and started to throttle the life out of him. The Doctor knew he didn't stand chance as the coils constricted around his neck, but he was determined not to give up without a fight and struggled in vain against the powerful being.

The Alterran laughed scornfully at his efforts, twisting his arms painfully behind him and then lifting him several inches off of the floor. "You dare pit your puny strength against mine?" Tobias laughed. He was rather enjoying taunting his choking captive. "You'll beg my forgiveness as you die in agony, Time Lord."

The Doctor could feel himself weakening as consciousness started to slip away. One way or another, he knew death would follow. To his great relief, he heard Jason's voice suddenly cry out, "Toby, stop it! For pity sake, you're killing him!"

As the coils at the Doctor's throat were pried away, the tendrils pinioning him tightened. Then they were pulled away by his unseen rescuer. He dropped gratefully to the floor, drinking great gulps of air into his oxygen-starved lungs. Leaning back against the bookcase, the Doctor dazedly looked up and was astounded by the sight of the two Alterrans locked in battle. They were both in their true forms now, the only noticeable difference between them being the color of the crystals encircling their bodies: Jason's being blue, and Tobias' being black.

The incredibly powerful beings grappled in an apparent deadlock for several minutes, crashing into various objects and destroying the far section of the office. Finally Jason was flung aside. He turned a priceless vase into hundreds of pieces of worthless broken glass as he careened into a display pedestal.

Tobias flew blindly into the surgery, taking on Jason's human likeness as he did so.

The real Jason followed his lead, returning to his human form in the blink of an eye. He stormed across the office, pausing briefly at the door and throwing a concerned look in the Doctor's direction. "Don't move. You'll be safer here," he instructed before passing through the door. He stopped just inside, facing his demented old friend. "Toby…Toby, listen to me. You _must_ listen to me," he said urgently. "You're not thinking rationally. Do you understand? It's the mania. It's controlling you."

"No, I control! I control all!" Jason's own voice thundered back at him.

Tobias tried to make a dash through the door but Jason barred his way, grabbing hold of his wild man double to keep him away from the Doctor. The crazed Tobias struggled to push past the determined youth without success, screaming at him to get out of his way. Finally he pulled away and fell back against the counter, coming up with a laser pistol.

Jason stiffened and held up his hands. His immediate thoughts were what a weapon of this kind could do to the Doctor. He, on the other hand, could absorb the energy discharge of so small a human weapon.

"Now, Toby…"

Jason never got the chance to complete his sentence. Tobias fired the weapon pointblank.

The force of the shot slammed Jason back against the wall where, to his astonishment and horror, he felt a searing pain in his side. A scream of agony was torn from his throat and he stood against the wall in shock, staring wide-eyed at his homicidal twin a few seconds before his legs started to give way.

This had all occurred out of the Doctor's line of vision. When Jason screamed he could stay out of sight no longer and appeared at the door just as his companion slid to the floor.

"He pulled a gun on me, Doctor," the impostor lied. "It…went off during the struggle."

The Doctor made no reply, not seeming to have heard. His hand suddenly flashed onto the counter and he snatched up a spray can, aiming it straight into the face of the pretender, who cried out as the mist burned his eyes. A karate chop sent the pistol flying, and before Tobias could react, the Doctor had recovered the weapon and came up with it in both hands.

"Back off!" he commanded. "Or I swear I'll empty this thing into you!"

The disguised Tobias gasped in mock surprise. "Doctor, what're you doing? He's the Change ling, not me."

"Maybe he is, and maybe he isn't."

From his place on the floor Jason dazedly took in the situation and prayed the Doctor remembered his remarks about Toby's atrocious Latin. Summoning all his remaining strength, he said, "Doctor, _fronti nulla fides_," and then slumped back to the floor, exhausted by the effort.

This was all the Doctor needed to hear. Roughly translated, his companion had just told him that looks could be deceiving. He ordered Tobias Black into the cell, making certain to call him by name as he did so.

Tobias altered his form again, returning to his own, larger human likeness. "Or else what, Time Lord?" he spat contemptuously. "You haven't got the guts."

"_Try me!_ Now, get in there!" the Doctor growled, his rage written clearly all over his face.

Tobias Black's eyes locked with those of the enraged Time Lord. Slowly, very slowly, he backed up until he was finally inside the booth, which was promptly closed and sealed shut.

Setting the gun down beside the controls, the Doctor made certain the speaker was switched off before going to his gravely injured companion.

A large white stain covered with fine fracture lines had spread across Jason's body from the wound in his side. The Doctor knelt down just as the cracking spread a bit more, causing the boy to catch his breath and wince in pain. The Time Lord touched him gently, and he looked fuzzily up at him, taking hold of his hand.

"I'd…worked out…dozen apologies…" Jason said faintly.

The Doctor hushed him. "I accept them all. Now, please, you mustn't talk."

Jason groaned as the strange fracturing continued to spread and hung on to his friend's hand with such force that it made him wince. The Alterran's breathing was very labored and he was finding it difficult to focus his thoughts. "Crystalline lattice…shattering," the Healer informed weakly.

The Doctor looked on helplessly. He knew if he didn't do something, and fast, his companion would die. "Jason, I don't know what to do to help you."

From out of nowhere, a voice said calmly, "I do, Doctor."


	7. Your Secret Is Safe

**CHAPTER 7**

"**YOUR SECRET IS SAFE…"**

Startled, the Doctor looked up to see Constance standing just inside the connecting door to the storeroom. She had entered through the door he had seen her silhouetted in all those hours ago, arriving just in time to witness Jason's shooting. She had been surprised that he did not notice her, and realized that his attention was completely focused on Tobias Black and getting him safely locked inside the enclosure.

Constance knelt beside the Doctor, her eyes widening as she took in Jason's wound. The destruction of his crystalline lattice was accelerating dramatically. The cracking had spread across his abdomen, all the way down one leg and part of the other, up and across his shoulder and down one arm. Within a few more minutes, his body would be completely engulfed after which the destruction would move inward, destroying his internal organs, and killing him in the process.

"Don't say…told you so…" Jason whispered as the woman got down beside him.

Constance looked into his eyes, but said nothing.

"Don't worry…" Jason said almost inaudibly, "your secret safe…with me. Heaven help me…your secret…sssafe…" His voice trailed off as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Constance turned to the Doctor. "Quickly, get him on the bed over there," she practically ordered, indicating a bed with a domed cover set against the wall on the far side of the room.

The Doctor looked in the direction indicated and scowled. The "bed" looked like a very large roll top desk with a padded interior. He gingerly lifted the limp youth into his arms, carrying him to the cabinet and carefully placing him inside. He studied the unfamiliar device as Miss Sorenson hurriedly prepared the equipment, reluctantly lowering the cover when instructed. As soon as this was done, the medical monitors came to life, displaying his companion's unstable vital signs.

Constance had already taken a seat at the nearby computer console. Her fingers clattered on the keyboard as she entered a steady stream of information. At the same time, the Doctor noticed the dome start to glow from within, Jason's form just discernible through the opaque cover.

After several minutes, Constance sighed and leaned back in her chair. "That's all I can do," she informed calmly. "It's up to him, now."

"How long before you know anything definite?" the Time Lord asked worriedly.

"Not for half an hour, at least."

The Doctor nodded and pulled up a stool to keep watch on the readings. Within a few minutes his companion's vital signs, although weak, started to stabilize and he breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. It was only then that he became aware of his own injuries and rubbed the gashes he had inflicted on his wrists.

Seeing this, Constance inquired, "Doctor, are you hurt?"

"I'll live," he replied tersely. He then asked her to explain the treatment Jason was undergoing and the function of the cabinet.

As the Doctor already knew, Alterrans were a silicon-based lifeform, their basic molecular structure crystalline. This allowed them to absorb large amounts of radiation and convert it to energy without being harmed. Miss Sorenson explained that a massive, concentrated energy burst overloaded this ability and shattered the crystalline lattice of an Alterran's cell structure, producing the cracking he had seen Jason's body. The duration and magnitude of the energy burst determined the extent and speed of the lattice damage. From what they had seen, it was apparent that Jason had been hit with a catastrophic amount of energy.

Constance went on to explain that the energy bed had been designed to produce a low intensity energy emission that halted the shattering of the lattice and allowed the occupant's vital signs to stabilize. Once this is accomplished, the unit supplied the necessary radiation for the occupant to absorb and convert in order for their body to repair itself.

"Sounds a bit like photoconductivity," the Doctor injected blandly. "I am familiar with the principle, Miss Sorenson."

"That's only part of the process, Doctor," she informed, adding, "And since we're going to be stuck here for a while, you might as well call me Constance." Motioning to the energy bed, she then said, "As for all this…well, I'm not really familiar with the conversion process myself. It's very complicated. Director Black installed the unit and taught me how to use it."

The Doctor gave her a wry smile. "It's ironic, don't you think? The most qualified person to operate it is probably Jason himself." He was about to ask another question when a sudden thought struck him and he got to his feet, taking a step away from the bed. "Just how much radiation does this thing produce, anyway?"

"Oh, we're quite safe, Doctor. Even when the dome is raised the radiation level is negligible. The frequency is set to the amount the occupant can absorb. If the demand changes, an alarm sounds." Constance scanned the readings and leaned back in her chair. "And now that it's stopped the destruction of the lattice, his body should be able to repair itself. Providing, of course," she added offhandedly, "the damage to his system isn't too extensive."

"And if it is, he'll die?" the Doctor said gravely.

Constance nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so." She looked up sharply when the Time Lord said accusingly, "Are you? I wonder. If he dies, then whatever it is you're hiding dies with him, doesn't it?"

The woman at the computer returned this open accusation with an icy, contemptuous stare. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she replied frostily.

"And I'm sure you do. Our friendly little maniac under glass over there has been blackmailing you and somehow Jason discovered what it was." As he spoke, the Doctor moved casually toward the storeroom where the enraged Tobias was currently pounding on the sides of his prison. Looking at his seemingly disinterested audience, he said mildly, "I know you're Alterran, by the way." Still receiving no response, he asked, "Tell me? Do you think Director Black can tell me what Changeling mania is?"

Constance remained motionless until the Doctor's hand was inches from the speaker switch. Then she was out of her seat like a shot. _"No!_" She stopped dead when the Doctor spun around, the laser pistol in his hand. He would never have used it, of course, but Constance had no way of knowing this.

"Well...?" the Time Lord ventured.

The Alterran raised her hands in surrender, keeping her large, dark eyes fixed on the deadly weapon. "Alright, alright, you win! Just…don't point that thing at me."

"My dear woman," the Doctor began indignantly, "so far tonight I've been kidnapped, locked up, strapped to an operating table and nearly strangled. After suffering the strength and agility of an Alterran firsthand, I think I'd prefer a discreet distance and considerable leverage in my favor. I'm sure you understand."

Constance said nothing, her eyes still fixed on the gun he held unwaveringly in his hand.

The Doctor's face darkened and his voice hardened as he said, "Now. Tell me about the Changeling mania."

Heaving a resigned sigh, Constance returned to her place by the computer. "To understand that, you have to understand what the Changeling Project was all about, and few outsiders even know about it."

"Oh, but I do, my dear Constance, I do," the Doctor informed. "One of the things I know is that it causes the eyes to change color—to black. Just like yours. Is _that_ the secret Jason's keeping?"

Miss Sorenson made no reply.

"Tell me about the mania," the Doctor demanded. "And not the edited highlights, I know those already. I want specifics."

After studying his set expression as well as considering the gun in his hand, Constance resigned herself to telling him what he wanted to know, starting at the beginning…

The Alterran ability to transmute, as well as many of their other powers were all a result of generations of painstaking work by genetic engineers whose ultimate goal had been to perfect the race. As in all fields of research, the risk of something going wrong was always a possibility, but as the years pasted into decades and then centuries, this idea was virtually forgotten. Ultimately there was not just an accident, there was a catastrophe.

While working on a method to artificially enhance the intelligence, there was an explosion and the entire research team was exposed to the unrefined substance. The affects were not immediately evident, as each person had been exposed in varying degrees. It was not until later that they learned that, instead of enhancing the intellect, the substance magnified all the violent, sadistic tendencies. One-by-one the members of the group started to go insane, swinging from periods of lucidity to violent cruelty, this beginning of the mania. Eventually an affected individ ual would degenerate to a single fixation to kill with a savagery that was alien to the Alterran race, even in its most corrupt period. It was then that the group became known as the Changelings.

This devastating incident was the final the deciding factor that compelled the Alterran Emperor to take action, banning genetic engineering for all time. He then went on to horrify his people—and the remaining members of the research team—by ordering them put to death, whether insane or not. All two hundred and seventeen. A small group of Changelings who had not been affected (at least, not at the time) managed to escape, disappearing without a trace along with most of the documentation on the original research Project.

"If memory serves me correctly," the Doctor injected mildly, "the group was aided in their escape by one of the Time Lords who wasn't too keen on the newly formed Alliance between Alterrous and Gallifrey. According to the legend, his intention was to let these Changelings run amok in the future and thereby wreck the Alliance."

Constance blinked. First Jason had astonished her with his knowledge, and now the Doctor was doing exactly the same thing. She stopped herself from uttering an alarmed cry when he went on to say, "Of course, this never happened, and rumor has it the Changelings turned on their benefactor and killed him."

Willing herself to remain calm, Miss Sorenson gave the Doctor a polite half smile. "An interesting hypothesis."

"Isn't it? And here's another one for you. Tobias the Blackmailer over there discovered all or part of this and used it against you. Now which was it? The documents? Or the fact that you're one of the missing group?"

Constance remained silent a moment before saying, "Let's just say he threatened me with what he discovered. He said he'd turn me over to the Emperor if I didn't make it worth his wile." She glared over at Tobias, who glared back with unbridled hatred. "I made it worth his wile, alright, didn't I, _Mr. Director?"_

Now completely under the control of the mania, Tobias Black threw himself against the sides of his prison in a vain attempt to escape. He changed form repeatedly in an attempt to find one strong enough to break the seals on the enclosure. A chill ran down the Doctor's spine as he watched this frenzied display, realizing if the trapped lunatic did manage to break free, he would kill everyone on the entire estate.

The Doctor's disquieting reverie was broken as Constance said, "He thought he could correct the original problems with the project and perfect the substance himself—the fool. I didn't even know he'd dosed himself until Jason told me." Her voice hardened and there was a distinct edge of contempt in it as she observed, "Now look at him. A Changeling himself. A Changeling who'll do _anything_ for the cure."

"I've been meaning to ask you that. What is the—" The Doctor broke off as a beeping suddenly came from the computer.

Constance turned her attention to the screen and set to work at the keyboard.

The Doctor went to the monitors attached to the energy bed and was horrified when he saw Jason's vital signs dropping. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"He's stopped absorbing energy," Constance replied without looking up. Stopping her entries, she turned to the Doctor and said bluntly, "He's dying."


	8. Trapped Again

**CHAPTER 8**

**TRAPPED AGAIN  
**

"Well, this solves your little problem rather conveniently, doesn't it?" the Doctor snapped sarcastically.

Constance received the affront coldly. "I had nothing to do with this, Doctor. He's too weak to convert the radiation."

"Have you tried modulating the frequency?"

"Of course. But it's not the frequency, it's _him_. His conductivity is too low—"

"Conductivity!" The Doctor seized the word like a drowning man who'd been thrown a lifeline. "Of course! The conversion must require a catalyst inside the cells themselves."

"A catalyst?"

"Do you have any saline solution that can be introduced intravenously?"

Constance was now completely baffled. "What on earth do you want that for?"

The Time Lord was becoming more animated by the second. "Don't you see? Silicon is a poor conductor, but saline isn't. It's good old-fashioned salt water. One of the best conductors there is. If we can introduce it into his system, it may help him to convert the radiation."

"_We?"_

This one little word was like a bucket of cold water. The Doctor stopped dead and stared at the woman at the computer in horrified disbelief. She returned the stare with a frozen look, remaining calm and unmoving, her hands in her lap.

"You're forgetting something, aren't you?" the Doctor said mildly, indicating the gun in his hand that he himself had forgotten until that very moment.

The Alterran's coal black eyes were the only thing that moved going from the Doctor's face to the gun and back. The alarm sounded a second time and this time she made no attempt to silence it. Her eyes remained locked with the Doctor's, her face an emotionless mask.

"Constance, if he dies…"

"Then I die," she said blandly. "I believe that's how it goes. But you see, if you kill me now, he'll die anyway. And, as you say, with him dead, my _real_ secret is safe."

The logic was inescapable, as was the sound of the alarm squealing for attention.

"What do you want?" the Doctor demanded desperately. "Do you want me to beg for his life? Well, alright then, I'll beg. I'll plead. I'll—"

"Do anything I ask?" Miss Sorenson ventured innocently.

The implications of this question were blindingly obvious and the Time Lord ground his teeth before replying. "Yes, yes, whatever you ask."

A ghost of a smile passed across Constance's face and she held out her hand for the weapon. "I won't work at gunpoint," she stated flatly.

A loud buzzer suddenly sounded, causing them both to jump. Constance shot a quick glance at the monitor. Jason's condition had deteriorated to the point where all his vital signs were registering as extremely critical. "You've got less than five minutes to decide," she informed coolly. "After that—"

"Alright, you win!" the Doctor blurted out, thrusting the weapon at her. "Now, please, hurry!"

With a satisfied expression on her face, the Alterran female pocketed the laser pistol and then went over to a cupboard, returning with the I.V. She put a hand on the handle of the dome and paused. "He'll look strange to you, Doctor, so don't be alarmed," she warned before pulling the cabinet open.

The Time Lord was grateful for the warning. The being within the cabinet was unrecognizable as his friend. Jason had completely lost all his coloring and was snow white from head to toe. His features had blurred to the point of being nonexistent. _It was almost as if he were melting,_ the Doctor thought and found himself fascinated by what he saw. The form was moving weakly within the energy bed, as though struggling to stay alive.

The Doctor suddenly realized he was analyzing the Alterran's condition in generic terms. _No_, he thought, chastising himself for letting his curiosity and scientific detachment get the better of him, however momentarily. _ This wasn't a thing. It was his companion. His friend. The man who had just saved his life and was now fighting for his own. _

Constance had strapped Jason down to prevent the I.V. from being pulled loose. Once satisfied both were secure, she returned to the keyboard. She threw a quick glance in the Doctor's direction and gave a small satisfied smile. A moment later, the way to the storeroom became a solid wall again. Then the exit to the Director's office silently closed, sealing them within the room.

The Doctor failed to notice either of these occurrences, being too intent on Jason's progress, his eyes glued to the monitors. Within a minute, the boy's vital signs stopped their steady decline and then slowly, very slowly, started to inch their way up again. "That's it. That's it," he encouraged. "Come on, Jason… fight!" There was a low moan from the struggling form as if in reply and the Time Lord looked up sharply. "He can hear me!"

"I doubt it. He's in a very deep coma, probably will be for quite some time," Constance replied as she closed the dome. Seeing the skeptical expression on his face, she said firmly, "Involuntary movement is not unusual, Doctor, he _is_ unconscious." She adjusted some of the instruments on the energy bed and then returned to her seat at the computer, rubbing the tension from the back of her neck.

Relieved to have gotten passed this crisis, the Doctor sat down and leaned back against the wall. He watched the monitors a few minutes more and then drew a deep breath. "I suppose all we have to do now is—" He did a double take when he glanced over to the storeroom and saw a solid wall instead. Then he saw the way to the Director's office had also been closed off and jumped to his feet in alarm.

Constance observed this reaction in silence, giving a small smile when the Time Lord turned to her with a questioning look on his face. She pointed to the keyboard in way of explanation and the Doctor cursed himself for not having realized sooner that the computer could also control the exits.

"Well, now what? Is it back to the operating table for me?" he asked contemptuously. He hopped up onto the table and held out his arms in mock surrender.

"Believe me, Doctor, you wouldn't be so willing if you knew what Black had in mind," Miss Sorenson told him darkly. He gave her a puzzled look and she went on to explain, "Your legends were all quite true, you know. It _was _one of the Time Lords who engineered the escape from Alterrous. And…it was he who ultimately provided the cure."

"How?" the Doctor wanted to know. "Just exactly what is the cure?"

Constance hesitated and then looked him in the eye. "It's lindos, Doctor. And…the only way of extracting it is to initiate successive regenerations until the cycle is exhausted. It isn't very pleasant. In fact," she added darkly, "it's quite horrible."

The Time Lord blanched visibly, not having expected so graphic an explanation. He was also wondering why she was even bothering to tell him anything at all, since she was not longer being forced. The fact that he and Jason were a threat to her, and were now virtually her prisoners did nothing to relieve his uneasiness.

"You look like you could use a drink," the Alterran female suddenly said in a congenial tone. "I know I could." She went over to a cupboard that turned out to be a well stocked liquor cabinet. Pouring two glasses of brandy, she returned to the table and held one out to the Doctor.

The Time Lord gave her a skeptical look, smiled broadly and then took the unoffered glass. He then took a tentative sip, looking up in surprise. "This is excellent! A hundred years old if it's a day."

"I'm glad you like it," Constance replied, giving him a wry smile as she sipped from her own glass. She pulled the laser gun from her pocket, and the Doctor stiffened visibly, only to relax when she immediately started to dismantle it. "Do you know much about energy weapons, Doctor?" she asked casually. "Aside from the obvious, that is."

His curiosity piqued, the Doctor got down from the table. "Yes, I know quite a lot about them, actually."

"So do I. And there are things about this one that aren't right."

"In what way?"

"Well, this is a human weapon," Constance explained as she struggled with the gun's casing. "And one this small shouldn't have the power it takes to produce a wound like it did. The only human weapon capable of causing that kind of damage is a laser cannon."

"What!" The Doctor was stunned. "But that's impossible. No one could survive…" His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. He shot a concerned look over to the energy bed and finished the last of his brandy.

"What is _that?_" Constance breathed. She had finally managed to get the casing open and pointed at what appeared to be a microchip that had been spliced into the control unit of the power pack.

"That's your power booster. Rather amateurish in my opinion, but apparently effective enough," the Doctor observed, taking the weapon from her hands and giving it a closer look. "Y'know, it's a miracle it didn't disintegrate when it was fired. See how the inner casing's warped from the energy leakage?"

The Alterran merely grunted, taking away the empty glasses as the Doctor continued to scrutinize the power pack. It seemed to blur a moment and the Time Lord rubbed his eyes, thinking it to be fatigue. Then the room started to move around him and he staggered against the table. To his horror, he suddenly realized he had been out maneuvered by this clever woman who had managed to drug him despite his precautions.

Constance was calmly collecting the pieces of the dismantled weapon, apparently oblivious to the Time Lord's distress. His legs suddenly could not support his weight any longer and he dropped to the floor, still fighting the drug.

"Doctor, you're exhausted," she said gently in his ear. "You should lie down and rest."

Shaking his head, the Doctor tried to push her away but lacked the strength to resist and only succeeded in overbalancing himself, falling back heavily into Constance's waiting arms. In an astonishing display of her superior Alterran strength, she effortlessly lifted his large frame off of the floor and back onto the operating table.

"Why?" the Doctor asked weakly as she laid his limp arms at his sides. "Why the elaborate deception?" He received no reply and watched helplessly as his newest Alterran captor went over to the counter where all the instruments were still ready and waiting. He saw her turn back to face him with something in her hands, and then the drug finally won the battle and he blacked out.


	9. The Morning After

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

The Doctor awoke with a start and sat up quickly, immediately regretting having done so. His hand went to his spinning head and looked around in bewilderment. He was still on the operating table and had been covered with a blanket. His initial thoughts were to wonder why he wasn't dead. He saw, much to his relief, that all the surgical instruments had been put away. The enormous light overhead had been turned off, leaving the room in semi-darkness.

He suddenly remembered his gravely injured companion and turned around to look at the energy bed. It was still humming quietly, the monitors displaying the information regarding the current occupant whose outlined form was visible through the opaque cover. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Doctor threw off the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the table. The door through the bookcase to the Director's office was standing open and he could see the morning sunlight on the carpet on the other side. He wondered absently if this is what had wakened him. Conspicuous by her absence was Miss Constance Sorenson, who was nowhere to be seen

The Doctor slid down from the table and stood unsteadily beside it a few minutes, allowing his head to clear more fully. He suddenly noticed a door to one side of the computer that he would've sworn wasn't there the night before. A quick peek inside revealed it to be a small scrub room and he seized the opportunity to splash cold water in his face, discovering at the same time that the injuries he had inflicted on his wrists had been treated and dressed.

Feeling more alert, he went to check on Jason's condition, finding his coat and scarf neatly folded on the stool beside the energy bed. The Time Lord put them on as he scrutinized the monitors. Then, with the utmost care, he raised the lid, seeing a more recognizable Jason inside. His facial features had returned to normal, as had his skin coloring. Even his hair had darkened to a mixture of black and gray. His naked form had been covered with a blanket and he was lying on his side, the straps having been removed at some point during the night. At first glance, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

All the readings indicated the recovering Alterran was, indeed, in a deep, natural sleep, but the Doctor was skeptical of the unfamiliar device, or more accurately, of the operator of the unfamiliar device. He raised one of his companion's eyelids and a sapphire blue crystal sparkled back at him. Startled, he drew back his hand. The crystal was identical to those he had seen encircling the Alterran's body when in his true form. _Is this how his eyes actually appear_? he wondered. It was then that the Doctor realized how little he knew about his shape-changing companion, and that all the information in the TARDIS's data banks concerning Gallifrey's oldest of allies barely scratched the surface. _How typical of the Time Lords to omit anything that might actually be helpful_, he thought in annoyance.

The Time Lord checked Jason's eyes a second time, the crystal sparkling back at him again. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there, my Alterran friend?" he observed thoughtfully. Rubbing his bandaged wrists, he added in a grateful voice, "And I'm very glad you're on my side."

Satisfied his companion was out of immediate danger, the Doctor closed the cabinet and went into the Director's office. He found Constance at the desk, her head in her arms, fast asleep. He studied her for a few minutes before looking around the office. Someone had cleaned up the shattered debris the battling Alterran's had left in their wake the night before. Just inside the door was a cart on top of which were several covered dishes and two large urns containing something that smelled distinctly like coffee.

Turning back to the desk, the Time Lord softly knocked on the top. Constance opened her eyes and sat up, looking slightly embarrassed. "I must've fallen asleep," she said guiltily, stretching out her arms.

"That makes two of us," the Doctor replied acidly. He poured two cups of coffee and took them over to the desk, taking a seat opposite the reserved Alterran female.

"Ye-es. It was necessary at the time," she said blandly, gratefully accepting the steaming cup.

The Doctor was incredulous. "No apologies. Just…it was necessary?" He could feel himself becoming very angry. "My dear woman, you can't just go around drugging people for— How long have I been out, anyway?"

Constance looked at her watch. "About ten hours." She held up her hands when she received another reproachful scowl. "Now don't look as me like that, Doctor. I didn't drug you _that_ heavily. It was your own exhaustion that did the rest."

"Why am I still alive, by the way? I'd assumed—"

"You assumed I was going to kill you," Miss Sorenson completed blandly, apparently amused by this. "You don't think very much of me, do you, Doctor?"

Choosing not to respond, the Time Lord took a sip from his cup and studied the woman across the desk with a distinct air of suspicion. "How's Tobias the Blackmailer this morning?" he asked conversationally.

"He's dead."

The Doctor almost choked on his coffee. "He's _what!"_ he sputtered at last.

Constance's somber expression did not change. "He died shortly after you…uh, passed out. A massive brain hemorrhage. Apparently his brain couldn't take the stress from his reformulated Changeling substance."

The Doctor stared in stupefied amazement as the woman across from him went on in the same dispassionate tone.

"I won't pretend I'm sorry he's dead. He made my life a living hell for too many years for me to feel anything but relief. But…I suppose I wouldn't've wished this on him—poor, pathetic creature."

The Doctor found his voice at last. "So, since Tobias is dead, the Doctor lives by default, is that it?"

"No! Good Lord, _no!_" Miss Sorenson was clearly appalled. She jumped to her feet and leaned across the desk, fixing him in an angry gaze. "I've done a great many thing in my life I'm not proud of, Doctor, but murder isn't one of them!"

The Time Lord opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I know what you're thinking. A murder was committed so I could be cured. Don't you think I know that? It haunts me every day. We didn't find out until it was too late how…how…" Constance gave way to an involuntary shudder and turned away, hugging herself.

The emotional outburst took the Doctor completely off guard. He cleared his throat and said calmly, "Actually, I was about to point out how close you came to killing someone last night."

To his amazement, Constance threw back her head and laughed. Her expression softened and she turned back to face him with a genuine smile on her face, allowing some of her true personality to peek through. "I wouldn't've let Jason die, Doctor, not if I could've prevented it. To tell you the truth, I didn't think your plan would work. It was so wonderfully simple."

The Doctor watched as another person emerged from the cold, impersonal shell that surrounded Miss Constance Sorenson. He wasn't sure if it was just another deception to catch him off guard, but he did have to admit it was much more agreeable.

"Tell me," he ventured, "if you didn't think my plan would work, what was that little power play all about?"

Constance lowered her eyes and smiled self-consciously. "I…uh, did that to get the gun away from you." Looking up, she added, "I hate guns."

"So do I." The Time Lord turned a meaningful gaze toward the connecting door, adding darkly, "Especially that one."

The woman across the desk nodded thoughtfully only to stiffen, her expression hardening when the Doctor asked, "And your reason for drugging me, what was that? Presumably you're just as capable of overpowering me as Tobias was. Jason too, come to that. Especially in your true form."

"Your presence…complicated things a little."

"Only a little? I usually complicate things a great deal."

"The truth is you don't trust me. And I had too much to do and no time to argue or explain. You wouldn't've believed me anyway. Drugging you was the least injurious option I had."

Receiving only a skeptical look in reply, Constance's voice took on a defensive edge. "Would you _really_ rather I'd attacked you, Doctor? I'd've thought you had enough bruises already. After all, _you're_ the one who wanted the discreet distance. I was hoping to avoid being added to your list of Alterran atrocities."

The Doctor was momentarily silent, thinking that, like his companion, there was more to this Alterran female than met the eye. "It would appear," he said in a quiet voice, "that we both misjudged one another, wouldn't it?" Constance merely eyed him coldly. "Thank you for tending to my injuries, by the way," he added mildly, giving her an innocent look as he took a sip from his cup.

Once again, the cold shell cracked as a genuine smile came to Constance's face. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do, since you prevented me from making a disastrously fatal error in judgment. You saved Jason's life with that little brainstorm of yours, Doctor. You know that, don't you? He came out of his coma around five o'clock this morning and was sleeping naturally the last time I checked on him."

"He was when I checked on him as well," the Doctor informed.

After a momentary silence, Constance sat on the edge of the desk, her face solemn once again. "There are a few things you should know about his condition before he wakes up..."

The gravity in her voice worried the Doctor. "He _is_ out of danger, isn't he?" he asked concernedly.

Miss Sorenson assured him that his companion was not in any immediate danger. It was his convalescence that concerned her. Because Jason's crystalline lattice had been shattered so extensively, his system would be unstable for some time. Two months at the very least. He would also be considerably weakened physically. Her major concern rose from the fact that he would only be prevented from transmuting for approximately two weeks. "Until his system returns to normal," she said soberly, "he runs the risk of a misfire every time he transmutes."

Noting the Time Lord's stunned expression, Constance misinterpreted it as bewilderment and asked, "You _do_ know what I mean by a misfire, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded. The term was not unfamiliar. In fact, not long after they first met he had saved the Alterran's life after he suffered a misfire. Jason had explained it as a molecular change gone wrong, likening it to running an engine at full speed and then throwing it into reverse. Under normal conditions, a misfire was only fatal if left untreated, but given Jason's current state of health, were he to suffer one, it would very well kill him outright.

"Just what do you suggest I do about it, Miss Sorenson?" the Doctor asked reasonably. "Jason's a Healer, don't forget. He probably knows more about this than the two of us put together."

"He'll still need looking after. Knowledge is no substitute for experience," Constance replied knowingly. "Being deprived of the freedom to transmute can be difficult. Even traumatic." Thinking a moment, she said, "I suppose the best analogy would be your suddenly becoming deaf. You'd still appear completely normal…but…"

"Ye-es," the Time Lord muttered. "I see your point."

"And then there's the physical weakness. It can appear quite suddenly."

The Doctor sat thoughtfully for several minutes, staring in to his coffee and mulling everything over in his mind. Looking up, he asked finally, "Tell me, just how closely will I need to monitor him?"

"Oh, dear. I hope I haven't upset you with my worse case scenario," Constance said apologetically. She assured him that, once Jason was strong enough to leave the confines of the energy bed, he would only require periodic checks on his progress. "Providing he doesn't overexert himself," she added.

"Well, now that K-9 is up and running again, I suppose I could program him to monitor him continuously."

"That would be perfect. I can give you all the data you'll need. Then you'll be able to leave whenever you like."

The Doctor nodded absently, apparently deep in thought. He suddenly realized what Constance had said and looked up sharply, jumping to his feet. "Leave? _Leave!_ A man is dead. Jason and I are nearly murdered. And now it's back to business as usual?" the incensed Time Lord thundered.

"No, of course not!" Miss Sorenson replied with equal force. "But I can't exactly tell the whole truth, now can I? As far as the staff is concerned, Director Black died of a massive stroke while working late in his office. End of story. What happened between us must_ remain _between us."

The Doctor stiffened visibly. She was right and he knew it. It would benefit no one for the whole truth to become known. It would only serve to disrupt the lives of the entire Foundation staff needlessly.

"Are you hungry? I know I am," Constance said, her voice suddenly congenial. Getting down from the desk, she went over to the cart by the door. "I took the liberty of having some breakfast sent down from the mansion. We can have it by the fireplace, if you like."

From behind her, a voice said softly, "I'd love a cup of coffee."


	10. Alive Again

**CHAPTER 10**

**ALIVE AGAIN**

Startled, the Doctor and Constance spun around to see Jason leaning heavily against the inner frame of the connecting door. His black hair had only a few gray curls sprinkled through it, and his eyes had returned to their normal human appearance. He was wearing a lab coat that was two sizes too big for him that he held closed with one hand while clinging to the doorjamb with the other.

"What on earth are you doing on your feet!" the Doctor exclaimed. He crossed the room and was at his companion's side just in time to catch him as his legs gave out.

"Doctor, bring him over here," Constance instructed from the alcove.

Sweeping the Alterran into his arms, the Doctor carried him across the room. He was surprised at how light the boy was in comparison to the night before and wondered if the shattering and reforming of his molecular structure had reduced his body mass in some way. Or simply altered it into a lighter substance.

For a fleeting instant, Jason felt strangely secure in the Time Lord's arms, recalling having felt the same way once, when he was a small child…so very long ago. He had wandered too deep in to the woods near his home and gotten lost. He remembered the terrifying aloneness, the fear and helplessness of a child. He had been found by his father, who had carried home, just as the Doctor carried him now.

The Time Lord lowered Jason gently into an easy chair and he sank into the chair's plush depths, shaking his head in bewilderment. "I…I don't remember getting up," he said finally. "I was halfway across the room before I even realized." Looking up, he said, "I think…I was following your voice, Doctor."

"Very probably," the Doctor replied absently. Flashing a broad smile, he added, "I like your outfit, by the way. Very chic."

His companion tugged the oversized garment tighter around his slender frame. "I couldn't exactly come out naked, now could I?" he responded irritably. "Give me _some_ credit."

The Time Lord merely grinned back at him.

Jason huddled further into the depths of the chair and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very strange. He had the sensation of floating and sinking at the same time and had to remind himself that it was the disorientation commonly produced by an extended energy conversion. "I feel so…weird," he muttered, a hand going to his head.

The Doctor was suddenly struck by the realization of how very frail and vulnerable his companion now was. When the boy looked up at him, he saw his usually bright, ever observant eyes were dull and heavy lidded. It was as if all the life and vitality had been sucked out of him, leaving only the shell of his former self.

Constance was uncovering the dishes and placing them on the table. She put a large glass of juice and a plate in front of the debilitated youth. "You need to eat something, Jason. You won't feel so disoriented once you've got some food in you."

Jason smiled weakly and accepted the offering, but within a few minutes it was obvious his short walk through the surgery had all but exhausted him. He pushed the plate away saying that he wasn't hungry, which immediately set off alarms in the Doctor's head. It had seemed to him the boy was _always_ hungry. He took over feeding him just to get even a small amount of nourishment into the now fragile Alterran. Too weak to argue, his companion bowed to his wishes.

Halfway through the meal, Jason suddenly said, "Toby's dead, isn't he?" The Doctor and Constance exchanged an astonished look, which only confirmed his suspicions. Leaning wearily back in his chair, Jason looked at them through half closed eyes. "Neither one of you has mentioned him since I got up. And, well, he was so far gone when he shot me, it stands to reason that…that…" Unable to go on, he put his head in his hands, suddenly overcome with emotion. "Oh, Toby! Poor foolish Toby."

The Doctor turned a surprised and inquiring gaze in Constance's direction. She nodded and shot a meaningful look towards the surgery.

"I think it's time you went back to bed," the Time Lord said softly. He lifted his weeping companion from the chair and headed for the connecting door, Constance at his heels.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Jason said shakily. "I'm not myself. I'm not… I'm not…" Sighing heavily, he put a hand to his head. "I'm not anybody."

"You're just tired," the Doctor soothed as he placed the young man into the cabinet. "You came out of the oven before you were done."

Jason smiled weakly and lay back as the blanket was pulled over him. He looked up at the cover about to enclose him and was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of claustrophobia. He grabbed the Time Lord's hand as he was reaching for the handle. "No! Doctor, please, don't shut me in here. I…I don't want to die alone."

The Doctor blinked. "My dear Jason, you're not going to die," he said calmly, completely baffled by his companion's sudden panic.

"Doctor, please! You can't leave me in here!"

"Jason, don't be absurd," Constance injected calmly. "How do you expect to get your energy reserves replenished, if you don't complete the treatment?"

Her only reply was a confused and frightened look.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," the Doctor assured gently. "But you must rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Yo…you promise?"

"Of course."

Reluctantly, Jason curled up inside the energy bed and closed his eyes.

The Doctor studied him worriedly as Miss Sorenson set to work at the computer. Finishing her entries, she sat back, reading the information coming from the sensors and silently marveling at Jason's progress. She threw a quick glance in the Doctor's direction. "It's safe to close it now, Doctor," she said. "He's asleep already."

She was puzzled by the concerned expression on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked. "You seem troubled?"

Looking up, the Doctor said wonderingly, "He's so frightened and insecure. It's…so unlike him."

"Oh! Doctor, I'm so sorry," Constance said apologetically. "I should've warned you about that." She explained that the disorientation and magnified emotional state were a normal side effect of an extended energy conversion such as Jason was undergoing. She then pointed to one of the monitors indicating the target energy level, which his companion had not yet reached. She went on to say that his having risen from the bed so soon was actually a good sign.

"You may not think so to look at him," Miss Sorenson said admiringly, "but he's fighting with everything he's got to come back. He won't be his usual, energetic self for a few days and he will tire easily. But you _will_ see more life in him once he reaches the target." Turning back to the computer, she said, "I'll download all the data you'll need to the Robotics lab's computer. That way you'll be able to get that monitoring program going."

* * *

With his companion out of danger, the Doctor spent most of the day programming and test ing the fully repaired K-9.

From time to time Jason would awaken, only to lapse back into a deep sleep within a few minutes, oblivious to the fact that Constance was keeping watch over him. When the Doctor finished his work on K-9, he relieved her of this job, allowing her to return to her normal duties.

Not long after the Doctor took over the vigil, Jason finally reached his target energy level and woke up, this time for good. He stared at the dome of the cabinet a long time, allowing his mind to clear and reflecting back on the events of the past day. He thought sadly of his friend Tobias Black and wondered what had happened to change him. Eventually Jason realized he was in no condition for profound thoughts and slowly pushed open the dome. To his surprise, he saw the Doctor patiently waiting beside the bed. Even more surprising was the sight of K-9 at his feet.

"You haven't _really_ been here the whole time, have you, Doctor?" the Alterran asked as he swung his feet off the edge of the bed and sat up.

"On and off," the Doctor replied vaguely. The first thing he noticed was the sparkle of life had returned to the young man's eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"More like myself, thanks." Noticing the pile of clothing neatly folded beside the Doctor, Jason ventured, "Are those for me, by any chance?"

The Time Lord helped his companion to dress and then helped him into the Director's office where a light meal was waiting. Jason was very unsteady on his feet but still insisted on walking under his own power, which only served to confirm Constance's observation that he was fighting his way back to life.

"I feel every one of my hundred years," the Alterran sighed as he sank gratefully into a chair.

"You're just a boy, now," the Time Lord grinned, handing him an iced drink. "Wait till you're my age."

Jason smiled and took the glass, staring into the liquid, seemingly lost in thought. After several minutes, he looked up, seeing the Doctor studying him curiously from the opposite chair. "Doctor I'm not—" He stopped, sighing heavily and trying again. "I suppose you already know I'm not going to be as…well, as flexible as I usually am."

"Yes. Constance already explained all that."

"Did she tell you we're talking a matter of months?"

The Doctor was suddenly serious. "Yes, she did, as a matter of fact, and you needn't concern yourself about it."

"Needn't I? I'm going to be stuck like this for—"

"Jason," the Doctor interrupted sharply, "you seem to forget, I can't change the way you do. It still amazes me every time you transmute."

His companion smiled weakly. "There are still a few things you should—"

The Doctor cut him off again. "I've already programmed K-9 to look after you while you're recovering. Haven't I, K-9?"

"Affirmative, Master," K-9 chirped.

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about this. He didn't think he was going to like the idea of being dependent on the Doctor or K-9 during his long convalescence. He might be an excellent Healer, but he was a lousy patient. Then again, he wasn't all that clear on how he felt about anything, either specifically or generally, and decided to reserve judgment until later.

"Doctor, about that fight we had last night—" Putting a hand to his head, Jason muttered, "It _was_ last night, wasn't it? It seems like years ago now."

"You never mind about that, my boy," the Time Lord said dismissively. "Water under the bridge. Best forgotten."

"No, I don't think so. It seemed pretty important to you. And I certainly made quite a hash of it. I should've warned you about my temper before now." Looking up, the repentant Alterran cried, "Doctor, if I harmed you in any way because of it I'll never forgive myself!"

"Jason, you little idiot, you saved my life last night."

His companion gave him a quick half smile. "I could just as easily have killed you myself. Whenever I go off like that, you're better off just letting me walk away and calm down."

"I'll remember that next time."

Jason studied the Time Lord's face wondering if there would even be a next time. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "I'd like to know what was on your mind, Doctor. And you'll never get a better chance to tell me, since I don't have the strength to lose my temper."

The Doctor considered a moment. "Jason, are you sure you _really_ want to hear what I have to say?"

"Yes. I think I need to."

They spent the next several hours airing their differences and clearing up misunderstandings. The events of the previous evening proved to be the key factor in solidifying a friendship that was on the point of dissolving a mere twenty four hours earlier.


	11. Arrested

**CHAPTER 11**

**ARRESTED**

With the Doctor's arm to steady him, Jason made the long, slow journey back to the guesthouse. He felt the gently breeze on his skin and breathed in the scent of freshly mown grass that came with it. The sun was already setting, and the sky was ablaze with color. It would be dark before they reached the guesthouse and Jason remarked on how he had walked the path so effortlessly the day before.

Fearing his companion might be dwelling on his sudden infirmity, the Doctor tried to cheer him by pointing out how rare it was for them to enjoy so leisurely a stroll.

Jason saw through this device instantly. "Don't worry, Doctor, I'm not getting depressed," he said softly. "At least, not yet. Right now I'm just glad to be in one piece."

When at last they arrived at the house, Jason chose to remain out on the patio, not wanting to be shut inside right away. The Doctor did not push the issue, but was concerned about the Alterran being in the chilly night air and wrapped him in a blanket. For a long time they sat silently taking in the clear night sky.

It was the Doctor who finally broke the silence. "Jason, about Constance…" he said slowly. "I think you should know a few things about her."

"I know too much already," Jason sighed ruefully.

"Aside from her being a Changeling," the Time Lord said startlingly, "what else do you know?"

Jason blinked and then smiled, shaking his head. "I know she's been cured. But as a Changeling, she was condemned to death by Imperial decree millennia ago. There's even a reward for them, can you believe it? A bounty. How archaic."

"Jason, you're not thinking of turning her in, are you?" the Doctor gasped.

"What? No, of course not." The boy was clearly horrified. "I gave her my word. She kept her side of the bargain. Now I have to keep mine."

"And what exactly did you bargain for?" the Doctor asked disapprovingly. His tone wounded his companion's fragile pride.

"Doctor, what do you take me for? A blackmailer?" Jason asked in an injured tone. "If you must know, I bargained for _your_ life." He went on to recount the confrontation at the mansion that eventually led him to Tobias Black's surgery.

"A very complex lady, our Miss Constance Sorenson," the Time Lord remarked thoughtfully. "You'd like to help her, I trust?"

Jason looked up sharply. "How?"

"Well…" the Doctor said slowly, "we could try entering a petition for an Imperial pardon. The Emperor still owes us a rather substantial favor, if you'll recall."

"How could I forget!" Jason moaned, recalling the events of his original meeting with the Doctor. They had stopped the Master in a plot that would have destroyed the stability of the Alterran Empire, and in doing so had earned the gratitude of the Emperor who had offered to grant any reward they chose. Something they had yet to do.

"But…an Imperial pardon? For a _Changeling!_" the Alterran gasped. "Now that _is_ blackmail."

"Yes," the Time Lord agreed unrepentantly.

"That's devious, underhanded, manipulative…"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"That's…that's marvelous!" Jason finally burst out in delight. "That's absolutely marvelous!"

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear, aglow with pride. "I'm glad you think so, my boy, because _you're_ the one who'll have to present the petition to Emperor Quinton."

"Oh, yes…" The Alterran's eyes flashed mischievously. "Lord Krystovan didn't stay in mothballs for very long, did he?"

The Doctor shot him a look of feigned reproach. "He'll have to stay in mothballs at least until Leela gets back," he pointed out sharply. "And that won't be for another two days."

Jason merely grunted in reply.

"That'll give us plenty of time to work out the precise language for the petition," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Yes," his companion agreed, "and maybe by then I'll be able to walk more than ten feet on my own."

* * *

The funeral for Director Tobias Black was held the day after Marshal Dunn returned with his group of pioneers. Out of respect for Tobias' position, and for the staff themselves, Constance declared an official day of mourning and closed the Foundation, going on to provide a buffet style luncheon in the clubhouse of the residence park so the staff could gather and reflect fol lowing the funeral. The Doctor and his companions attended, leaving almost immediately when the emotionally unstable Jason started showing signs of breaking down completely.

Constance chose not to compound her hypocrisy further and returned to the Sorenson mansion directly from the funeral. As soon as she arrived, she was informed that she had visitors. While this was not an uncommon occurrence, she was apprehensive but put it down to the strain of having to pretend grief all morning. As soon as she opened the door, however, she knew her fears had been justified. Waiting inside the room was an officer of the Alterran Imperial Guards.

Constance felt her blood run cold when she saw him, an alarmed cry escaping her. She slammed the door and locked it, whirling around in a panic. She ran blindly down the hall turning a corner and running straight into six other Guardsmen, all armed with Alterran high energy weapons.

The door to the library was unlocked and the commanding officer stepped forward. He was tall, dark and carried himself like a man who was used to getting his own way. He was seemingly unruffled by the reaction his presence induced, but his brown eyes burned fiercely with an inner anger and…revulsion?

"Miss Constance Sorenson," he began in a classic, clipped military style, "I am Commander Tolan of the Alterran Imperial Guard."

Constance knew what was coming next and shook her head, not wanting to believe her worst nightmare was actually coming true. She shrank away from the Commander, only to be seized by the others as she backed into them. She struggled weakly, overwhelmed by it all. All she could say was, "No," over and over again.

"I arrest you as a Changeling," the Commander went on, "condemned to death by Imperial decree. I am commanded to return you to Alterrous where you will stand in judgment before his Majesty, Emperor Quinton."

Constance found her voice at last. "No! You can't do this! Aegis is under the jurisdiction of the Earth authorities."

"Do you think we're fools?" Commander Tolan snapped coldly. "We have the full cooperation of the Aegin authorities. And…" he added tauntingly, "yours, too, it seems."

"Mine?" Since Constance had been anything but cooperative since she laid eyes on him, Tolan's remark left her completely baffled.

"We know all about the documents you have hidden in the Foundation's main building," he informed. "And since you've been good enough to close the facility down for the day, my men are currently searching for them now."

The stunned woman stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Take her away," Tolan ordered, waving his hand.

The protesting Constance was dragged away at gunpoint and taken to the waiting shuttle, which had been hidden behind a stand of trees near the mansion.

* * *

Upon returning to the guesthouse, the weary Jason had gone up to his room to try and get hold of himself—and rest. The Doctor and Leela went to the library. The Time Lord sat studying K-9's new schematic while his warrior companion paged idly through an enormous illustrated book on weaponry. The sound of the Alterran shuttle lifting off came through an open window and as it passed overhead Leela tensed and sat up, listening. "Doctor…!" she said in an urgent whisper. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"What?" Thinking she meant Jason, who was still napping on the second floor, the Doctor said, "No, no. K-9 would've alerted us if—"

"No, it isn't Jason. It's something else." Leela was on her feet moving catlike across the room, following the feeling as one might follow a sound. Having witnessed this behavior many times before, the Doctor had learned to respect her intuitive instincts and followed her out onto the patio.

"Soldiers!" Leela gasped. "We're being invaded!"

The Doctor took in the scene with benign interest, pulling a small telescope from one of his capacious pockets. "Well, if we are, then we've nothing to worry about. They seem to be invading an empty…building. Hal-lo? I know those uniforms. Now where have I seen them before?" The Doctor lowered the telescope as the answer came to him, an alarmed look passing across his face.

"Doctor, who are they?"

"Alterran Imperial Guardsmen," came the sober reply. "Leela, I want you to stay here. If Jason wakes up before I get back, make sure you keep him inside."

His tone put the warrior even more on her guard. "Why? Is Jason in danger from the soldiers?"

"No, they're friendly enough," the Time Lord said vaguely. "I just don't want him to see them until I find out why they're here." So saying, he headed toward the building below.

* * *

Inside the Alterran command ship, Tolan was completing his final communication with the detachment he had left on the planet's surface. Everything had gone smoothly with the exception of one detail. The documents had yet to be located.

"I don't care how long it takes, Sergeant," the Commander was saying. "Search the entire estate, if you have to. Just find them."

"Yes, sir," was all the response he received.

With a grunt of disapproval, Tolan rose to his feet and left the flight deck, wiping the grins off of the faces of the crew with a quelling look as he went.

In the ship's prison area, Constance had been confined in a cell that was almost completely barren. It had no windows, four blank walls and a sealed door that would prevent her escape by molecular transmutation. She had taken refuge on the only soft object in the room, this being the bed, and was huddled in the corner. Despite the fact that she'd only been confined for half an hour, she was already beginning to feel claustrophobic and was almost grateful when Commander Tolan opened the door and came in. Deciding not to honor him with etiquette, Constance did not rise from the bed, choosing instead to eye him coldly.

"Time for my bread and water already?" she asked acidly.

Tolan chose to ignore the remark. "I'm ordered to inform you we won't be arriving in the Capital City for at least thirty six hours."

"Thirty-six hours?"

"This is a shuttle, Miss Sorenson, not a battle cruiser," the officer explained, going on to say, "I'm authorized to grant you any reasonable request you may have during that time."

Picking up the slight edge in his voice, Miss Sorenson was intrigued. "And you don't agree with your orders, I take it?"

The Commander shot a glance at the officer standing behind him in the doorway. Waving the guard out, he closed the door, causing Constance to stiffen.

"Miss Sorenson," Tolan began slowly, "it isn't usually my custom to question my orders. But in all honesty I must tell you that if it'd been up to me, I'd've shot you as soon as I arrived and had done with it. I've read what a Changeling can do, and quite frankly it makes my stomach turn," he said bluntly. "So don't expect me to be a sympathetic ear."

Constance stared wide-eyed at him, not sure if she should be relieved or terrified by this brutally honest admission. It was only her years of practice as a cold, emotionless businesswoman that kept her from completely going to pieces. In as even a tone as possible, she said, "Well, now I know where I stand, don't I, Commander?"

"Yes, Miss Sorenson, now you know," Tolan replied woodenly.

"If it's any consolation," his prisoner added, "_I_ can sympathize with _your_ feelings, Commander. You see, I've seen first hand what a Changeling can do once the mania sets in."

The Commander snorted. "And what about before?"

"Sorry?"

"You're obviously still lucid. What was your excuse for murdering a Time Lord?"

Constance sat bolt upright. "I didn't! The Doctor's still alive!"

"I don't know who the Doctor is," Tolan said firmly. "I'm talking about Melnacon."

The woman on the bed caught her breath and put her hands to her mouth in horrified astonishment, a reaction the officer noted with interest. "Did you kill him to keep him from revealing your whereabouts?" he asked accusingly as he knocked on the door to be let out.

"No! I didn't kill him!" Constance protested adamantly. "I didn't kill _anyone!"_

The Commander eyed her with a distinct air of disbelief. He considered a moment and then placed a paper on the table just inside the door. "Then I think you should read this."

"Why? What is it?" came the suspicious inquiry.

"Among other things, it's how we found you," Tolan informed as he closed the door.

Constance stared at the paper before finally crossing the room to pick it up. A minute later she could be heard pounding angrily on the walls of her cell and screaming one name at the top of her voice. "Krystovan!"


	12. To Alterrous

**CHAPTER 12**

**TO ALTERROUS**

Less than two hours after the Doctor went to investigate the activity at the Foundation, the TARDIS was on its way to Alterrous in pursuit of the shuttle.

"I still don't understand what happened," Jason was saying as he prowled around the console room. "How did they find her? We haven't even presented the petition yet."

"Well, according to the Sergeant in charge," the Doctor said slowly, "a message was sent to the Alterran Central Command from the Alexandria Foundation itself."

"Yes, but by whom? Who sent it?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "You did."

Jason's jaw dropped open and he stared at the Time Lord in utter astonishment. "_I what!"_

"Obviously someone used your name. Eh, title, actually. It seems the message was signed by the Marquis Krystovan."

"This is terrible!" the young man exploded. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Well, according to our helpful Sergeant, the message was sent in the Alterran mother tongue. And, aside from yourself and Constance, who else would have that kind of knowledge?"

"Toby…" Jason breathed. Shaking his head, he muttered soberly, "He really was insane, wasn't he?"

The Doctor chose not to respond, looking up as Leela entered the console room. "Ah, there you are!" he chirped brightly. Turning to the Alterran aristocrat, he said, "Tell me, Jason, do you think you could find something more suitable for Leela to wear to an Imperial audience?"

"I won't wear those strange clothes again, Doctor," Leela protested. "I can't breathe in them, and there is no place for my knife."

Jason grinned. "I think I can find something suitable that you'll like, Leela."

"Well…you've only got two days," the Time Lord injected amusedly. "Perhaps you'd better start now."

* * *

The two days seemed to pass with excruciating slowness. Jason had been unable to persuade the Doctor to take the TARDIS through time as well as space in order to overtake the slower shuttle craft. The Time Lord stated flatly that by doing so he would be changing the Alterran's personal timeline, which he flatly refused to do.

Unable to get around the Time Lord's arguments, the Alterran aristocrat sent a message directly to Emperor Quinton requesting that he delay any action concerning "the Changeling" until he arrived. Jason went on to contact the Alterran Central Command informing them of Leela's presence. By pulling a few strings he was able to obtain special permission for her to accompany him into the Imperial Palace. This was necessary because she was an alien who held no rank, official or otherwise. As a Time Lord, the Doctor needed no such permission, as he already held the rights and privileges of the Alterran nobility due to a special provision in the Alliance between Gallifrey and Alterrous.

As the TARDIS approached Alterrous and the planet's outer boundary of security satellites, the Doctor contacted Central Security for his clearance to enter the capital city and coordinates for the Imperial Palace. This was done merely as a courtesy, as the time machine was one of the few capable of penetrating the security grid and landing on the planet's surface undetected.

The Doctor was in the process of entering the coordinates when his companions entered the console room. Leela was wearing an ankle length beige dress made from a leather-like material. The skirt was full and made up of several panels joined as far as the knee. The bodice was form fitting without being tight, which immediately won her approval, as did the ornate belt, sheath and dagger that accompanied the costume.

Jason had also found something suitable for himself, since he was still unable to transmute, his usual way of changing his clothing. He had selected a navy blue three-piece suit and had thrown a full length Inverness cloak over it, unaware of the fact that it was leftover from the Doctor's previous incarnation. He was also wearing an intricately braided gold collar with an equally intricate jeweled insignia attached to it. When Leela asked about it, he explained that each pattern on the collar signified one of his titles, the medallion itself designating his rank in the House of Krystovan.

"It's all a lot of high society nonsense, really," the young Lord added offhandedly. "Just for show."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Something else he had learned from the Sergeant was that the House of Krystovan was one of the oldest and most respected in the Alterran Empire, Jason's father being the highest ranking member. He made no remark on young man's comment, activating the scanner as soon as the TARDIS materialized in a courtyard in the Imperial Palace. Some rather unfriendly looking guards immediately surrounded it.

"Not the most promising of welcomes, is it?" Jason remarked as the scene was revealed on the viewer.

"Are they always this congenial to arriving nobility?" the Doctor asked dryly.

Jason gave him a disapproving scowl. "The nobility isn't usually in the habit of arriving in Police Boxes, Doctor."

The Doctor snorted indignantly, never one to appreciate any criticism of his beloved TARDIS's shortcomings. He pulled the door lever and made for the exterior doors, stopping short just as he reached them. "I think, perhaps, _you_ should go first, your Lordship," he said with an after you gesture, throwing a meaningful glance over to the viewer.

The Alterran smiled, exchanged a devilish look with Leela and nodded regally. "Why, thank you, _peasant_," he said loftily as he disappeared through the doors.

* * *

Emperor Quinton was in the throne room listening to Chancellor Dru who was droning on about the unpredictability of the Changelings, recounting the trail of carnage that had been left in their wake. He had been going on for what seemed an eternity.

Emperor Quinton was a regal figure in every sense of the word; a large, imposing man with red hair and beard, and dark chiseled features that were known to turn to stone whenever anyone was foolish enough to incur his wrath. His garments were equally impressive: robes of blue and purple velvet trimmed in gold and jewels, on his head, an exquisitely crafted crown, on his left hand, the intricate ring of state, and hanging from a gold collar around his neck was the Great Seal of Alterrous, the symbol and source of his Imperial power and authority—its power seeming to radiate from him.

In comparison to his Emperor, Chancellor Dru was rather ordinary looking, average in build and unimpressive in dress, yet at the same time, he was passionate in his beliefs in matters touching on Alterran law. One might almost use the term obsessed.

"I don't understand your hesitation, Sire," Dru was saying. "The Law is clear—"

"Is it?" the Emperor interrupted wearily. "I wonder sometimes. And in light of Lord Krystovan's latest communication, things seem even more obscure. There can be no harm in delaying judgment until he arrives."

"Any delay with a Changeling is dangerous."

"I believe the communication _did_ mention she'd been cured."

"With all due respect, Sire," Dru said skeptically, "I find Lord Krystovan's claims in this respect dubious to say the least. I would've preferred a qualified medical opinion—"

"I haven't forgotten your personal prejudices concerning my nephew's lineage, Dru," the Emperor snapped. "Perhaps this has caused you to overlook the fact that _Healer_ Jason Krystovan's medical qualifications are beyond reproach."

The sovereign held up a hand as Dru opened his mouth to voice another objection. "I know. You'd still prefer that I have the Changeling executed immediately." Rising to his feet, the edge to his voice became even sharper as he said, "But it is _I _who am Emperor, and it is_ I_ who will decide."

The Chancellor bowed at this rebuke, grinding his teeth in anger as he did so. He'd been in competition with Quinton for centuries and had never gotten over the fact that he had not been the one named to the Imperial throne. Eventually, he lost favor with his one time friend, becoming bitter and extremely jealous.

At that moment Jason arrived in his persona as the Marquis Krystovan, a page announcing him as he entered. The Emperor recognized the Doctor and Jason, both of whom he had met for the first time no more than a year before. He was intrigued by Leela, whose presence he had authorized and was completely fascinated by K-9.

Jason led the group, stopping before the throne and bowing low. "Your Supreme Majesty does me great honor in allowing this audience," he said humbly.

"We are honored to finally have you present at court, Lord Krystovan," Emperor Quinton replied formally.

Turning, Jason made the official introductions of the others. Then the Emperor got down to business. "I must confess, my Lord, I was puzzled by your second communication. It so contradicted your first."

"But I didn't send the first!" Jason exclaimed. Realizing his sudden breach of court etiquette, he apologized and said, "My Lord, may I—" Glancing back to the Doctor, he corrected himself, "—may _we,_ speak freely?"

The monarch held up a hand, turning pointedly to Dru. "You are excused, Chancellor."

Obviously affronted by this abrupt dismissal, Dru bowed and withdrew, throwing an angry glance in Jason's direction as he left. He had no sooner gone when the Emperor surprised everyone present when he said in a normal tone, "I can't stand that man." He laughed at the astonished looks he received in response.

The monarch took his visitors into the next room where they would not be disturbed. He ordered some refreshments and then took a seat, motioning his guests to do the same. Leaning back in his chair, Emperor Quinton took a deep breath. "Now, Jason, Doctor. What _i_s this all about?"


	13. The Prisoner

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE PRISONER**

The Palace detention area was large, cold and impersonal. It was divided into individual square cells, each identical to the next. At the entrance of each cell was an energy barrier that suppressed an Alterran's ability to transmute and reduced their strength to human levels. It also carried enough power to stun anyone foolish enough to touch it.

Inside one such cell was Constance, who sat despondently staring into space. She had been on Alterrous for nearly day, and had yet to see anyone in authority. All she'd seen were the guards, who were of mixed opinions as to what form of death she deserved. Some had even taken to taunting her periodically with descriptions of their personal favorites.

Dimly aware of a metallic whine moving closer, Constance actually jumped when a quiet voice suddenly spoke her name. She looked up, her expression going from surprise, to anger, to burning hatred as she stared at the man standing uneasily in the doorway, this being Jason. The Doctor was beside him, K-9 buzzing happily at their feet.

"What do _you_ want, Krystovan?" she hissed. "Come to gloat? Or are you here to torment me like the rest of them?"

Jason knew his reception would be hostile, but was unprepared for the venom in this greeting. "No, actually, I…I came to help," he replied mildly.

"Help?" Constance was incensed. She jumped to her feet, waving her arms to take in her surroundings. "_Help!_ This is where you help's gotten me. I should've known better than to trust you. You…you…_Krystovan!_"

The young man's hand went to the insignia around his neck. _There it was again!_ he thought in bewilderment. What could she possibly have against his family? Until his arrival on Aegis, he didn't even know she existed.

"Constance, getting angry isn't going to solve anything," the Doctor injected reasonably. "And neither is blaming Jason. It was your friend Tobias the Blackmailer who turned you in."

"What?" The imprisoned woman was taken aback. "But…that's crazy."

"Constance, he _was_ crazy!" Jason exclaimed. "Good grief, woman, he damn near killed me!"

Constance snorted and turned her back on him, ignoring his protestations. "I don't believe you!" she cried at last putting her hands to her ears. "Go away! Just go away and stop torturing me!"

The Doctor stopped his companion from saying more. "Let her be for the time being," he ad vised softly.

Leela had been a silent observer to this entire exchange and as the Time Lord turned to lead Jason away, he said quietly, "Stay with her, Leela. Talk to her. She needs a friend just now, only she doesn't know it yet."

Leela nodded. "I will stay."

* * *

Constance tried to ignore Leela's presence for several minutes, only to give up and turn an angry gaze in her direction. "Well? What are you looking at?"

"You," Leela replied in unabashed honesty.

"Why?"

"There is no one else here."

Constance threw her a puzzled look. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Leela. A warrior of the Sevateem," came the proud reply.

"An alien!" the imprisoned Alterran gasped. "Have they sent you to kill me, Warrior of the Sevateem?"

Now it was Leela's turn to be puzzled. "No, the Doctor told me to stay because you need someone to talk to."

Miss Sorenson stiffened and was about to make a very unladylike remark when one of the detention area guards appeared and started taunting her again. Seeing how distressing this was, Leela immediately put a stop to it, grabbing the unarmed guard and slamming him against the wall, her dagger at his throat.

Even though Constance did not know Leela personally, knew a trained killer when she saw one. "No, Leela!" she called from the doorway. "You mustn't kill him!"

A voice suddenly boomed out, "What are you doing down there, Chapman?" It was Commander Tolan.

The terrified Chapman could only respond with unintelligible gurgles. Leela was far more articulate. "This coward was testing his manhood by taunting Constance. He prefers to tell her how she should die when she cannot stop him. He isn't so brave with me. There's no blue wall between us." She moved her dagger closer to the throat of the trembling guard.

"Leela, this it Commander Tolan," Constance said warningly. "He's the one in charge."

"Good, then take charge of him," Leela said in disgust and flung the quivering Chapman to the floor like a dirty rag. As she returned the dagger to its sheath, Tolan grabbed her wrist and stripped the weapon from her hand in one quick motion. This both surprised and impressed the warrior, who had expected him to be as inept as the quivering wretch on the floor.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got in here," Tolan began threateningly, "but weapons are forbidden in the Imperial Palace."

"Then why didn't your Emperor have it taken from me when I saw him yesterday?" Leela asked reasonably.

"The Emperor? Are you telling me that you, an alien, had an audience with the Emperor?" the astonished Commander gasped in disbelief.

Leela nodded.

Tolan gave her a dubious look. "Describe him."

She obliged immediately. "He is a tall man. As tall as you, with red hair. He speaks with a voice like thunder and wears a blue jewel that glows around his neck."

Having never seen Emperor Quinton, Constance had no idea that this was an accurate description, but she could see by the Commander's reaction that it was.

"How did you get down here?" Tolan then asked.

"I came with the Doctor and Ja—uh, Lord Krystovan," Leela informed.

"I see," the officer sighed, remembering having seen her clearance into the Palace that the Emperor himself had signed. Turning to the unfortunate guard whom Leela had accosted, Tolan snapped sternly, "I'll deal with you later, Chapman. Dismissed."

Chapman fled.

"Now, if you'll please follow me." The Commander turned on his heel to lead the warrior out.

"No. I must stay," Leela said obstinately.

Constance was intrigued, not to mention grateful to actually have someone so aggressively on her side. "Commander…?" she ventured. "Would it be considered a reasonable request to have Leela come in with me to visit?"

"It's highly irregular," Tolan replied coldly. "Especially for condemned prisoners."

Fixing him in an icy stare, Constance said equally coldly, "Commander Tolan, I'm trying to be polite. You've already made your personal convictions quite clear. And so has every guard down here. In excruciating detail!"

"Are you telling me this wasn't an isolated incident?" the stunned Commander inquired.

"No, it wasn't. In fact, I think it's become a general past time."

Normally Tolan's face gave away nothing of what was going on in his mind, but upon hearing this it darkened considerably, anger flashing behind his dark brown eyes. Glancing back at Leela, he came to a decision and turned off the force field to allow her to enter. Holding up the dagger, he informed, "Since his Majesty allowed you to have this, it'll be returned to you when you leave."

Leela nodded and went in to join Constance. She would have preferred to have her weapon returned now but was glad the soldier was not going to retain it permanently.

Indicating a button on the inside wall, Tolan said, "Just press that when you're ready to leave and someone will come to let you out." Turning the barrier back on, he turned on his heel and strode off.

* * *

Constance found Leela easy to talk to, her simple values and honesty refreshing. She didn't even noticed how much time had passed until Jason reappeared and was let in to her cell.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you," Miss Sorenson said forcefully.

"No, actually, you told me to go away," corrected the young man. "I came back. I need to make you understand—"

"Oh, I understand alright! I understand everything." She reached over and thrust a wad of pa per into his hand. "They gave me that so I'd know who did this to me."

Jason opened the crumpled paper, reading for the first time the message he was supposed to have sent. Looking up, he said, "I already told you, I didn't send this. I gave you my word!"

"Your word!" Constance exploded. "The word of a Krystovan! I never should've believed you."

"Why? You don't even know me, but you say my name as if it were a curse."

"It _is _a curse! A curse on me and every other Changeling." Seeing the stunned and baffled expression on the young man's face, Constance stopped her tirade. "You really have no idea, do you?" she said in a more normal tone.

"About what?" the aristocrat asked helplessly.

She pointed to the insignia on the medallion around his neck. "That means you're a descendent of Krystovan, the first son of Krystos, correct?"

"Ye-es. But I still don't see…"

Constance drew herself to her full height. "It was your illustrious ancestor who signed the Changeling death warrant. That was _after_ he promised to help us in any way he could." Her voice hardened as she added, "_He_ gave us his word, too."


	14. Imperial Requests

**CHAPTER 14**

**IMPERIAL REQUESTS**

There was a stunned silence as Jason took in this dark portion of his family history of which he was completely unaware. Running his fingers through his hair he sat down. "You must've had a coronary when you heard my name the first time," he remarked quietly.

Leela wasn't sure what to think, her loyalty strangely divided. "Jason, is this true?"

"I don't know…" the youth muttered dazedly, gazing at the incriminating message in his hands.

There was a fire in Constance's eyes as she glared down at him. "So, now I'm not just a murdering Changeling, I'm a liar as well," she spat contemptuously.

"What…?" Jason came out of his daze and looked up. "No, of course not. Why would you fabricate something I could disprove so easily? It's just…I never knew…"

"I thought you were supposed to know a little bit about everything," Constance said sarcastically.

Jason's temper was as unstable as his health and he jumped to his feet in a rage. "Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself! For pity sake, woman, I'm here to help you! I owe you my life. Don't you think that counts for anything with me? Just what kind of a man do you think I am?" He received a stunned look from the thunderstruck Constance.

"Fine. Don't answer me," the young Lord roared on. "Just tell me one thing. If you were so sure I was such a double-dealing snake who'd turn you in anyway, _why_ did you even bother trying to save me? All you had to do was stay in the shadows and all your problems would've been solved!"

"Jason, that's enough!" the Doctor snapped from the door. "You're not going to win her over by badgering her to death."

The Alterran aristocrat scowled back at him but had the good sense to remain silent.

"How are you and Leela getting on, Constance?" the Time Lord asked cheerily. "Better than you and Jason, I hope."

An amused smile came to Miss Sorenson's face. "Leela told me you asked her to stay, Doctor. Thank you. I was feeling so desperately alone."

"So I'd gathered," the Doctor replied mildly. "Leela's a good listener, aren't you, Leela?"

"All I've been listening to is shouting," Leela said aridly.

Jason shot her an angry glance and dropped indignantly into a chair, folding his arms and scowling down at the floor.

Constance could not help but smile at this performance and turned to the Doctor. "Jason and I have been…eh, airing our differences, and I'm afraid you caught us when it was his turn."

"Ah, I see," came the thoughtful reply. The Doctor's tone brightened and he smiled broadly. "Can anyone join in? Or is this an Alterrans only confrontation?"

This remark had its desired effect. Jason chuckled and then laughed, looking over to the door with a grin on his face. "I think I'll pass, Doctor. It was our last Alterran-Gallifreyan confrontation that got us into this mess in the first place."

"In a general sort of way, I suppose that's true."

Constance listened in amazement as they bantered on, reflecting on how steadfast they had been in their determination to save each other. She then thought of something else and her eyes glazing over. She sat down on the bed staring into space.

The Doctor and Jason exchanged a mystified look.

"Constance?" the Doctor said gently. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Coming out of her trance, Miss Sorenson looked up, slightly embarrassed. "It's just that…listening to you both, I suddenly realized how far into the future I was brought when I es caped. So much has changed here."

"That is the nature of time," the Time Lord said sagely.

"No, you don't understand. In my time, there was so much suspicion and distrust between your people and mine. Our escape was engineered for the sole purpose of breaking the Alliance. The very same Alliance the two of you have been raised to cherish and defend at all costs."

The Doctor and Jason exchanged glances. This obviously had never occurred to either of them.

"When I left Alterrous, it was so different," Constance went on, a far away look in her eyes. "We were a deceptive, tempestuous society in the infancy of reform. And now I come back to find the infant is a mature adult."

"Constance, what are you trying to say?" Jason asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't belong anymore. I've only just realized it." She looked from one to the other. "I'm how it used to be. You—both of you—are how it is now. Either of you would willingly die to save the other. That never would've happened in my time."

"Now you're getting maudlin," Jason observed.

"Constance," the Doctor said firmly, "we're not going to just stand idly by and let you be executed. Your being taken out of time is quite beside the point."

"But it _is_ the point, Doctor. Surely _you_ can see that?" she countered. "Melnacon took us out of time to wreck the Alliance. And now he's doing it. After all this time, he's actually doing it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Doctor and Jason said in unison.

* * *

The Doctor and Jason left Leela with Constance and went to Emperor Quinton, who was at work in his private office.

"Doctor, I can appreciate your feelings in the matter," the Emperor was saying, "but if I do as you ask, it'd be breaking the Alliance myself. The premeditated murder of a Time Lord at the hands of an Alterran is punishable by death. Even without the decree, the sentence would be the same."

"Your Majesty, if I may make so bold," the Doctor began politely, "Miss Sorenson told me the murder was committed without her knowledge, and in light of her actions towards Jason and myself, I believe her. She could've killed us a dozen times over the night Jason was shot. And considering the enormous threat we were to her, I must confess, I'm still amazed she didn't."

"Doctor, I require proof," Quinton said firmly. "I'm afraid your personal convictions are quite irrelevant."

The Time Lord threw his hands in the air, but was prevented from making a remark he later would have regretted when his companion intervened. "My Lord, have the documents mentioned in the first message been located?"

The monarch told him that they had, having arrived shortly after themselves. The Doctor's eyes lit up as a glimmer of what the boy was driving at came to mind, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"With your permission, may we examine them?" Jason asked. "It's just possible, instead of being evidence of her guilt, they're proof of her innocence."

Now it was the Emperor's turn to break into a broad smile. "Permission granted."

Turning to the Doctor, Quinton said mildly, "As Lord Emperor of Alterrous, I _must_ demand cold, hard facts, not intuitive insight before I'm able to stop an execution." His expression softened, his voice becoming gentler as he said, "But as Quinton, the man, I'm perfectly willing to accept and agree with your logic. I don't want to send Miss Sorenson to her death, Doctor. Please help me find a way to prevent it."

Moved by this plea, the Doctor suddenly realized that the better he got to know the Emperor, the deeper his respect and admiration grew. Bowing, he said firmly, "I'll do my best, your Majesty. For both of you." He turned to leave, stopping short when Jason ventured hesitantly, "If…I may make one other request, my Lord Emperor?"

"And what might that be, my Lord Krystovan?" the Emperor responded playfully.

"I…I wish to request that Miss Sorenson be released from confinement," Jason said in a tentative voice.

"What?" the monarch gasped.

"With an armed escort, of course," the young Lord added quickly. "I'm worried about her. You've no idea the kind of abuse she's being subjected to down there."

The Emperor was incensed. "Abuse! In _my_ Palace!"

Jason held up his hands. "I mean psychological abuse, Majesty. Some of the guards have been tormenting her disgracefully and…" Looking the Emperor in the eye, he said forcefully, "Well, we're supposed to be an advanced society, but when I see that sort of thing going on, I wonder if we're not just kidding ourselves."

"You're a man of deep moral convictions, Jason," the Emperor observed. "And I fear, even in an advanced society such as ours, that's still a rare commodity."

"Is it really possible for you to release her, Majesty?" the Doctor wanted to know.

"Oh, yes. But it would require an enormous surety."

Without a word Jason unfastened his family insignia from the collar around his neck and held it out to the astonished sovereign. "Is _this_ surety enough, my Lord?"

"_Jason, you can't be serious!"_

Seeing his companion nod, the Doctor could contain his curiosity no longer. "Why? What does it mean?"

"It means," Jason replied calmly, "I pledge all I possess as assurance for Constance's re lease."

"_And_," the Emperor added pointedly, "if anyone is harmed by her or she escapes after being released, Jason must forswear his birthright to his noble House _and_ the Royal Bloodline."

The Doctor blinked. "What?"

Still standing with the medallion in his outstretched hand, the young Lord pointed out, "If it hadn't been for that lady, I wouldn't be here to forswear anything." Crossing to the Emperor, he got down on one knee, his voice suddenly formal. "My Lord Emperor, I pledge all I possess through my lineage in the House of Krystovan as surety for the release of Miss Constance Sorenson. Do you accept my pledge?"

The monarch sandwiched the young man's hand between his own. "Yes, Lord Krystovan, I accept your pledge."

"Thank you, Majesty."

Drawing the young man back to his feet, Quinton's voice was normal once again. "I'll speak with Commander Tolan about the abuse you mentioned. He'll put a stop to it. In fact, I'll have him assign one of my personal guards as Miss Sorenson's escort." He then called for a page to have the Doctor and Jason taken to where the documents from the Foundation had been stored. Just as they were leaving, he took hold of Jason's arm to stop him, placing his family insignia in his hands.

"You're a man of honor, my Nephew Jason. I don't need to keep this in my possession. I know whatever the outcome, _you_ will keep your word."

Lowering his eyes, Jason blushed. "Thank you…Uncle."


	15. Evidence

**CHAPTER 15**

**EVIDENCE**

The Doctor and Jason were shown into a large storage area where the documents from the Foundation had been secured. In one corner was an office like area containing a large table with chairs set around it, a computer station situated directly behind. All the boxes from Aegis were brought over and placed on the table. Then the time travelers were left on their own.

One set of boxes contained diaries, files, technical logs, and the like. The remaining boxes contained laser recordings of what appeared to be some sort of medical data along with their corresponding logbooks. The Doctor set to work on the first set of boxes while Jason tackled the second, he being better suited to decipher the language they contained.

The Time Lord settled down at the table and pulled open the first box, beginning work on a project he felt certain would take several days. His companion had similar thoughts as he settled down in front of the disk reader, slipping on a set of headphones so as to not disturb the Doctor's concentration. He leaned back in his chair and paged through one of the notebooks, the seemingly forgotten K-9 gliding under the table to take up a position near his young master's feet.

Jason discovered that the disks were a visual log of the fugitive Changelings' activities following their flight from Alterrous, their numerous attempts, and failures, in finding a cure having been meticulously cataloged. The Healer marveled at their attention to detail. Within the box were several smaller ones, each of which contained a dated and detailed notebook that coincided with an individual log indicating the contents of each numbered disk. In one batch the contents of every disk was listed save one. It was labeled only _PRESTON._

Intrigued, Jason played the disk, discovering to his horror that the extraction of the vital hormone from the group's Time Lord benefactor had actually been recorded. He watched in frozen horror as a man identifying himself as Preston benignly described for posterity the torturous procedure he was performing on his bound and writhing victim.

Jason turned to look back at the Doctor, who was totally engrossed in the papers in front of him and oblivious to everything else. Turning back to the screen, the Alterran's mind flashed back to Tobias Black's private surgery and his discovery of the securely bound and gagged Time Lord lying helpless upon the operating table; no more than a heartbeat away from a similar fate as the poor unfortunate in the recording who now lay dead upon Preston's operating table, a distorted mass of flesh barely discernible as humanoid.

Finally, mercifully, the disk finished playing. Jason pulled off the headphones with a trembling hand and sat staring into space, repulsed, nauseated and as white as a sheet.

"Alert, Master!" K-9 announced suddenly. "Young Master is in distress. Unconsciousness imminent."

The Doctor was on his feet and at his companion's side just in time to catch him as he slid from his chair. He laid the boy gently on the floor and looked up anxiously. "What happened, K-9?"

"Sudden loss of blood from brain resulting in unconsciousness," K-9 reported. "All other bodily functions within acceptable range."

The Doctor grunted, pulling out a bottle of smelling salts, which he waved under the Alterran's nose. Jason stirred, coughed, and then pushed the bottle away, blinking up at his friend in bewilderment. "What happened?"

"You fainted." The Doctor helped the young man to sit up and then got him a glass of water. "I think you'd better stop for a while…"

His companion shook his head. "I've found the proof we need to clear Constance of the murder charge. You said she didn't know about the murder until it was too late, and that disk proves it." He pointed to the recording still in the reader as he got shakily back into his chair.

"How? What's on it?"

"A man named Preston. He took it upon himself to test his theory about the effects of the Gallifreyan regenerative hormone on crystalline lifeforms. Meaning, of course, the Changelings." Jason gave way to an involuntary shudder before going on to say, "He recorded everything so that—Oh, I don't know. It's as if he expected to get the Nobel Prize in genetic research or something. The important thing is, he specifically states that he wasn't going to tell the others about what he'd done until he was absolutely certain it was effective."

"Really?" The Doctor was now bursting with curiosity and reached for the player, only to have his wrist caught in an iron grip. "No, Doctor, please. It's…it's horrible," Jason warned shakily. "He recorded _everything_."

* * *

In the detention area, Constance and Leela had just finished lunch when Commander Tolan suddenly appeared at the door. Leela wondered if this meant she was going to be told to leave.

Constance stiffened the instant she saw him. "What do you want now, Commander?" she asked coldly.

Tolan switched off the energy barrier and stepped back. "I've been ordered to release you from confinement, Miss Sorenson. Corporal JoHanna is one of his Majesty's personal guards and will remain with you at all times."

Constance gaped at him, unable to take it in. Then she was immediately suspicious, thinking he might very well shoot her for trying to escape. "I don't believe it," she said at last. "Why would _you_, of all people, let me go? I'd've thought you'd be too busy lining up the members of my execution squad."

Commander Tolan ground his teeth, his annoyance only showing for a brief instant in his eyes. "You've been granted limited movement throughout the Palace," he informed, returning her disbelieving look with an icy stare. "It isn't my decision, Miss Sorenson. Now, do you want to leave or should I put the barrier back up?"

Leela took hold of the reluctant woman's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on before he changes his mind." She was not about to let the opportunity to leave the gray box pass her by.

Corporal JoHanna was waiting just outside the door and as soon as the women were in her custody, Tolan turned to leave.

"Commander Tolan…" Constance called.

The officer stopped, stiffened and turned slowly back to face her. "Yes, Miss Sorenson?"

With an apologetic smile on her face, she said, "I'm sorry I snapped. I realize this hasn't been easy for you. You've been straightforward with me from the beginning, not cruel like the others."

Although his expression did not change, the Commander's eyes flickered. "You won't be bothered while you're with Corporal JoHanna, I can assure you of that," he said firmly. "Conversely, I must warn you, if you try anything while you're out—"

"You have orders to shoot me," Constance completed darkly. "Ye-es, thank-you, Commander, for brightening my day."

"I'm merely being…straightforward, Miss Sorenson," the Commander replied. With a smile of feigned congeniality, he bowed slightly. "Good day to you." With that, he departed.

* * *

Notwithstanding his companion's warnings, the Doctor chose to view Preston's disk, his reaction, like Jason's, being one of revulsion and disgust. Unable to watch a second time, Jason sat with his back to the screen. When the recording finished the Doctor sat back in his seat, silently star ing at the screen. His companion watched him uneasily, wondering what was going through his mind. The Doctor suddenly seemed to return to reality and pulled off the headphones. He looked over to his companion, seeing the anguished expression on his face.

"Thank you for rescuing me from _that_," the Time Lord said quietly.

Jason gave him a weak smile. Then he almost jumped out of his skin when the Doctor suddenly jumped to his feet bubbling over with enthusiasm. "Well, don't just sit there, come along," he boomed cheerily. "We've a damsel in distress to rescue!"

Slipping Preston's disk into his pocket, the Doctor went to the table, shuffling through the files and pulling out the ones he felt worth presenting as evidence in Constance's defense.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as he got to his feet.

"Well…_I'm_ going to present this lot to the Chancellor and/or the Emperor. _You_, on the other hand, are going back to your room to get some rest."

His companion opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off. "Not another word. You've done quite enough for one afternoon. And you're going to need all your strength if it becomes necessary for Constance to stand in judgment."

"Oh, very well," the Alterran sighed, giving the Doctor a dark look when he added, "And I don't want you passing out on me again."


	16. Out On Bail Already?

**CHAPTER 16**

"**OUT ON BAIL ALREADY?"**

Jason arrived at his quarters to find Leela and Constance waiting for him. Since it was his own room, he had entered without knocking, startling JoHanna, who immediately drew her weapon. This caused K-9 to glide forward and produce his laser to protect the equally startled aristocrat.

Before K-9 could fire, he was stopped with a quick command from Leela, who went on to introduce Jason to the apologetic Corporal.

The young Lord dropped wearily into a chair and put his feet up. "I didn't know you were joining me for dinner, Leela," he joked happily. "Or that you were bringing a friend."

Leela gave him a disapproving look, thinking that she should probably have let JoHanna shoot him after all.

Jason looked at Constance and smiled broadly. "Out on bail already?" he quipped.

"I can't for the life of me understand why," Constance said in bewilderment. "Commander Tolan suddenly appeared at my door and said I was free to go." Glancing over to her armed escort, she quickly added, "Well, not exactly _free_, but at least I'm out of that accursed cell."

"When did all this happen?"

"A few hours ago. JoHanna was good enough to show me to one of the gardens so I could get some fresh air. We were trying to find the Doctor and thought he might be with you." Seeing the amused smirk on Jason's face, Constance gave him an annoyed look. "I suppose _you_ think this is just a big mistake."

"_Me?_" the aristocrat said innocently. "Oh, no, my dear Constance, quite the contrary. It's anything but a mistake."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Well," Jason began calmly, "putting it simply, I paid your bail."

"You paid my…" Constance stared at him, not quite comprehending. She was about to ask what he meant when she noticed the insignia she had pointed to earlier was missing from its usual place around his neck. Even though the Emperor had given it back, Jason had chosen not to wear it. "What did you do…exactly?"

Seeing her eyes fixed on his chest, Jason's hand went to where the medallion usually hung and cleared his throat. "I…uh, pledged my birthright and all I possess as the surety to secure your release," he explained calmly. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from any rash actions while you're at liberty."

"What!" Miss Sorenson gasped.

Jason's expression did not change. "I said, I pledged—"

"I know what you said!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I just can't believe it."

"So, now I'm not just a double dealing Krystovan, I'm a liar as well," the young man ob served sarcastically.

Constance turned sharply back to him, hearing her own words thrown back at her.

"_Now_ do you believe I'm on your side?"

Nodding slowly, Constance sat down again, overcome with remorse. "Yes. Yes, I do. Oh, Jason, can you ever forgive me?"

"Ask me again after the Doctor comes back."

"Jason, where is the Doctor?" Leela asked pointedly.

"He's either with the Chancellor or the Emperor, depending on who he decided to see first," the youth replied, settling further down in his chair and closing his eyes. "We spent all afternoon pouring over the stuff they brought from the Foundation." Glancing at his watch, he muttered, "When are they supposed to serve dinner? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Leela snorted.

Constance, on the other hand, had latched onto his previous statement. "What stuff?"

"Hmmmm?" Jason opened one eye, looked at her and closed it again. "Oh, there were a dozen or so boxes full of files and laser disks that—" Hearing a small gasp, he half opened his eyes.

"Jason, you didn't… I mean, you didn't…"

"Find Preston's disk? Yes, I'm afraid I did."

Leela was confused by the horrified look on the face of her newfound friend. She turned accusingly to Jason, whose face was a study in concern and compassion. He held up a hand to silence the warrior, going over to the distraught Constance and sitting beside her. "Tell me about it," he said gently. "Tell me about Preston."

"No, Jason, please, I don't want to remember," she cried in anguish, burying her face in her hands. "Please, don't make me remember."

"The disk clears you of the murder charge," the young man said in a quiet, soothing voice, "but they'll still want to know how you knew about it."

"_Because he told us!"_ Constance exploded, tears now staining her face. "He told us and then played that horrible recording as proof of how he'd cured us. Oh, Jason, it was so awful!" She collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jason held her gently, reflecting on the stark difference there was between the frightened, helpless woman sobbing in his arms and the cold, self-assured businesswoman he'd met in To bias Black's office less than a week ago. Deep down, he had a terrible nagging fear that all their efforts would prove in vain and he would invariably have to bear witness to her execution.

* * *

The Doctor was having similar misgivings. Chancellor Dru had refused to discuss the matter of a reprieve or anything else, his feeling being that any attempt to save Constance was not just futile, but downright treasonous.

With this door closed, literally, the Doctor went to Emperor Quinton, who welcomed him with open arms. The monarch took the Time Lord into his office where he patiently listened to the evidence that the afternoon's labors had uncovered.

Due to the gravity of the unique situation, the Lord Emperor granted the Doctor the rare privilege of speaking with complete freedom, thus alleviating the fear of giving offense through any breach of protocol. He even ordered dinner brought to them so they would not have to stop working. As the Doctor made his case on Constance's behalf, the monarch realized he was liking him more and more, his respect and admiration mirroring that of the Time Lord himself.

"I realize you have to adhere to certain laws, Majesty," the Doctor was saying. "But I also know that most laws have a loophole somewhere."

"If that's so, Doctor, I certainly can't find it," Emperor Quinton sighed resignedly.

"Perhaps we're going at this the wrong way round," the Time Lord observed, shuffling through the papers on the desk.

"Doctor, we've looked at these so many times I've practically got them memorized," the weary monarch moaned. "The answer is still the same. No one, not even another Emperor, can rescind an Imperial decree. That's why they're not issued very often." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

The Doctor wasn't listening. He was studying a copy of the original Changeling death decree. "Tell me, this decree. How is the execution to be carried out? There's no mention of it here. It just says the Changelings must die. Rather vague, don't you think?"

Quinton took the paper, glanced at it and handed it back. "In cases such as these, I have the unenviable honor of choosing the means of execution."

The Doctor nodded. "I take it the choices are wide, varied, and equally unpleasant."

The Emperor gave him a wry smile. He was really beginning to like this Time Lord. "Some are more unpleasant than others, but I'm afraid they're all equally fatal."

The Doctor marveled at him. After spending so much of his time with humans, he had forgotten there were races that actually preferred life over death. Peace over war. Races like the Alterrans who had an innate abhorrence to violence. More amazing still was the fact that this one man, who controlled unimaginable power and ruled over an entire star system, should be genuinely concerned for the well-being of an individual he'd never met. It was almost miraculous, the Doctor thought, thinking to himself that Emperor Quinton was quite possibly the most exceptional leader he had ever encountered.

This last thought had barely passed through the Time Lord's mind when the Emperor looked up and grinned. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor blinked.

Quinton laughed at this reaction. "You're either very tired or you trust me," he said simply. "You let your guard down about half an hour ago." Indicating the Great Seal, he explained, "With this, I'm able to read the thoughts of those around me. Your being telepathic just makes the process that much easier."

"I'll have to watch what I think from now on," the fascinated Time Lord quipped.

The monarch smiled again. "As long as you keep the barrier around your mind as you usu ally do, you're quite safe from my picking up any stray thoughts. Actually, I don't use it to probe the minds of others unless I have to."

The Doctor was now bubbling over with curiosity. "Just how much power do you control with the Seal?" he asked, adding quickly, "If your Majesty doesn't mind my asking?"

Another chuckle rumbled forth. "Not at all, Doctor. In fact, you're the first person who's ever had the courage to ask—at least directly." Pausing, Quinton thought a moment, only to admit, "There aren't words to describe it. All I can tell you is, when I do tap into the power, the results can be both astounding and terrifying. I dare say, it's more than most could handle."

The Doctor nodded sagely, having encountered more than his share of leaders corrupted by only a fraction of the power the Alterran held, quite literally, in the palm of his hand.

The Emperor sighed heavily, staring despondently at the papers strewn across his desk. "You know something? Even with all the power of the Seal, I'm powerless to stop this execution."

The Time Lord looked up sharply, his expression a mixture of surprise and disappointment. "But surely if we—"

"What?" the monarch interrupted. "We could look through all these until we both died of old age, the outcome would still be the same. An Imperial decree cannot be overturned. Not even by another Emperor. Period."

The Doctor was forced to agree. Then the Emperor's remark struck a cord in the back of his mind. He sat bolt upright, a small cry of delight escaping him. His eyes grew wide, a bright smile illuminating his face.

Noting this extraordinary reaction, the Emperor gave him a quizzical look. "What? What is it?"

The Doctor gave him a devilish look. "Your Majesty, I think I've just found our loophole."


	17. Chancellor Dru

**CHAPTER 17**

**CHANCELLOR DRU**

It had taken some doing, but Jason finally managed to calm Constance down, the strain of the last few days having taken their toll on her nerves. The fact that she finally believed he wasn't working against her helped a great deal, as did the realization that she could trust him implicitly. Something she hadn't been able to do with anyone for a very long time.

Jason ordered dinner brought to his quarters, hoping a quiet meal taken with friends might further help in calming Constance's frazzled nerves, which it did. By the time the meal was over she felt more like her old self again, controlled and confident. She knew it was only an illusion, of course, but at least she didn't feel so hopeless and afraid anymore. All thanks to the efforts of the man she assumed had betrayed her.

Still under the watchful eye of Corporal JoHanna, they went into the main room to have their after dinner coffee. Jason looked absently out the window and was surprised to see it was already dark outside. They had spent quite some time talking at dinner and he had completely lost track of the time. "The Doctor must've finished by now," he muttered. Rising to his feet, he started to prowl the room as he usually did when he was worried. "It shouldn't've taken him this long to present our evidence to get the judgment canceled."

Suddenly Chancellor Dru burst into the room, looking quite beside himself.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't believe I heard you knock, Chancellor."

Dru glared back at him in disgust. "I had to see it with my own eyes," he snarled in contempt. "You actually convinced his Majesty to let that…that…_thing_ out of confinement."

Jason's temper flared, his eyes burning like hot coals. "I don't believe that's any of your business, either."

"Treason is always my business, boy," Dru snapped.

There was something about his tone and manner that rubbed the aristocrat the wrong way, and he bristled. "You will address me by my proper title, _Chancellor!"_ he snapped angrily.

The Chancellor smiled evilly. "Certainly, _my Lord Krystovan_. Enjoy it while it's yours. After this creature's been dealt with, it's your turn. You don't deserve those titles or holdings any more than LiaDonna did. And now you have the audacity to pledge them away on _that!_"

Constance saw Jason stiffen visibly, apparently having received a very powerful verbal slap in the face. Then she saw a pained look come to his eyes, which only served to make her extremely angry. There was nothing Dru could say to her now that was worse than what she was witnessing. It was all too obvious he was enjoying his attack on her self-proclaimed champion and benefactor.

"You're just like her," Dru snarled. "Deceitful, untrustworthy, manipulative. A traitor from a traitor." Turning an angry gaze in Constance's direction, he spat, "You probably even think you're in love with this…_thing_."

Having heard quite enough, Constance rose with dignity to her feet, the picture of cold, dispassionate calm. She walked slowly over to Dru and asked blandly, "Did you come here to try and frighten me, Chancellor? Or to hurl insults at Lord Krystovan?"

Dru opened his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off.

"Not that it matters, of course. I'm not really interested. Good-night, Chancellor. Please, close the door on your way out."

Dru gaped at her. He had not experienced so terse a dismissal since taking office, and to have it come from someone who was supposed to be afraid of him. Outrageous! Recovering himself quickly, he spat back, "I don't take orders from criminals. You're a Changeling. A creature of death from the dark times." Looking pointedly at Jason, he added, "Your poison's already starting to spread. If it were up to me, I'd execute the both of you."

Without thinking Constance slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "_By God!_ If Jason's birthright weren't on the line, I _swear_ I'd do something worthy of a death sentence. _Now get out!"_

Chancellor Dru changed through three shades of purple before he said tauntingly, "Enjoy your false freedom, Changeling. Tomorrow you die. Judgment will begin at midday." With that, he stormed from the room.

Miss Sorenson blanched visibly, turning to the others, a horrified expression on her face. "Tomorrow?" she said in small voice. "Then…the Doctor failed."

* * *

Unaware of the confrontation going on in his companion's quarters, the Doctor was blithely making his way through the corridors of the Palace. He had barely stepped from the elevator when Chancellor Dru came charging from Jason's room, practically knocking him down as he rounded the corner.

"And you call yourself a Time Lord," Dru sputtered feebly before disappearing down the corridor, leaving the bewildered Time Lord staring after him.

The Doctor entered Jason's suite to find three very long faces. "Now what's going on in here?" he boomed cheerily. "I've seen happier faces at a funeral."

His companion shot him a reproving look. "That's not funny, Doctor!" Jason snapped. "The Chancellor's just informed us the judgment's to be held at midday tomorrow."

"Ah, did he now?" the Doctor replied thoughtfully. "That's very interesting. I wonder how he found out so quickly?"

"Then… it's true?" Constance breathed in horror. "I'm to die tomorrow."

"Well, not exactly tomorrow," the Time Lord replied vaguely. "The Chancellor thinks so, I suppose?" He furrowed his brow and muttered thoughtfully, "Why, I wonder?"

"He wants blood, Doctor," Leela injected astutely. "He will not be satisfied until he gets it."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He would have rebuffed this observation had it come from anyone other than Leela, the only one present who knew bloodlust when they saw it. "Really?" he said at last. "Now that _is_ interesting."

Jason could feel himself growing very angry at the Doctor's sudden cold bloodedness. How could he not see how upsetting this was to Constance? He was about to verbalize his annoyance when another thought struck him and he eyed his friend suspiciously. "Just what went on between you and the Emperor, Doctor?"'

The Doctor beamed back at him, putting a finger to his lips. "I'm sworn to Imperial secrecy on that. You'll find out soon enough, though." Turning to Miss Sorenson, he could see she was already showing signs of panic. He took her by the hands and said gently, "His Majesty did give me a message for you. He requests that you do and say nothing until after the judgment is given. You are to admit to your name and status as a Changeling and that's all." Pausing, he said in a firmer tone, "After the proceedings begin, much of what will happen will sound terrible, but you're not to be frightened."

"It's too late, Doctor," Constance replied shakily. "I'm already terrified."

"You _must_ trust us, Constance, now more than ever. Do you think you can do as his Majesty asks?" The frightened woman nodded, and the Doctor gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulders. "That's the stuff." Turning to his companions, he said, "By the way, I bumped into our lovable Chancellor a few minutes ago. He must've only just left here, but I'd hardly describe him as a man reveling in victory."

"That was my doing, I'm afraid," Constance sheepishly admitted, lowering her eyes. "I'm afraid I struck him rather savagely across the face."

"Really?" the amazed Doctor grinned. "I'm almost sorry I missed it. What on earth did you do that for?"

"He was being so horrible to Jason. I just…I couldn't help myself."

"To Jason?" The puzzled Time Lord looked over at the young man, who seemed either un able or unwilling to elaborate.

"He called him a traitor," Leela informed. "From a family of traitors."

Considering all the Emperor had said about Jason's integrity as well as everything he had put on the line thus far, the Doctor readily understood the severity of the insult.

"Jason," Constance ventured, "what did he mean about your not deserving your titles any more than…than…" She paused, trying to recall the name.

"LiaDonna," Jason said wistfully, lowering himself slowly into a chair. "Yes. My undeserved titles and holdings, as our lovable Chancellor put it, were hers. Well…except for the marquisate of Krystovan. That's from—" Cutting himself off, he jumped to his feet in anger. "How dare he say that about her! What gives him the right!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down," the Doctor said gently.

"Calm down!" his companion snorted. "Oh, that's all very well for you to say, Doctor, but you didn't hear what that pompous—" Waving a hand, he sputtered, "You didn't hear what he said about my mother!"

Constance blinked. "Your _mother?"_

The young Lord's unstable emotional state flip-flopped again and he was once again subdued. "She died when I was very young." Drawing a deep breath, he said in a stronger voice, "I inherited her titles and holdings here on Alterrous as well as the ones on Tel-Shye the Emperor bestowed when she and my father were married."

"And that's the reason Chancellor Dru hates you and the Lord Emperor."

This statement was made by Corporal JoHanna, who had been standing quite forgotten by the wall. She flushed and lowered her eyes when they all turned a questioning gaze at her.

"Please, forgive me, your Lordship," JoHanna said meekly. "It wasn't my place to speak."

Speechless, Jason exchanged an astonished look with the others. The Doctor was the first to recover and went over to the embarrassed Imperial Guard. "No, Corporal, I think you should tell us about it." She looked up slowly and he added, "Please?"

JoHanna shifted uncomfortably on her feet, knowing she had seriously breached the formal protocol of her position. It was only when Jason assured her that there would be no recriminations that she finally explained her remark.

JoHanna began by saying that most of what she knew was based on rumor. As the story went, Dru had fallen in love with the Emperor's niece, LiaDonna, to the point of obsession. She, on the other hand, did not care for him and had tried unsuccessfully to discourage his advances. Eventually she became engaged to a visiting nobleman many times her age and announced that she was leaving Alterrous for good. The jilted Dru went to the Emperor with a petition that would not only stop LiaDonna from leaving, but also prevent the marriage from taking place; it being Dru's contention that she could not possibly love this other man and that she was only mar rying him because of his highly placed social rank.

This act of insolence so outraged the Lord Emperor that he turned the petition down flat, go ing on to forbid the spurned Dru from ever setting foot on Tel-Shye, where his niece had gone. Her new husband had sworn never to return to Alterrous again, cutting off all contact with the Imperial court in order shield his wife.

Because of his audacious act, Dru fell out of favor with the Emperor. They had been in com petition with one another for many years, Dru always being the victor. Always, that is, un til Quinton's startling rise to the throne, the first bitter pill for Dru to swallow. The loss of LiaDonna was the next. In the ensuing years, Dru grew to hate the Emperor, his niece, and then her descendants—meaning, of course, Jason himself.

"Good Lord…" Jason breathed, having had no knowledge of any of this. "My poor father. How I used to badger him about never bringing me here so I could take my mother's place at court officially. If only he'd _told_ me instead of making excuses."

"Well, that explains the Chancellor's hostility, if nothing else," the Doctor remarked. "Thank-you, Corporal. You've been most helpful."

"Yes," Jason muttered. "Enlightening."

They received a sheepish half smile in reply.

JoHanna's relief came on duty at that moment and the Doctor seized the opportunity to break up the gathering. The time for the judgment would be upon them before they knew it.

Before she left, Constance turned to the Doctor and Jason. "I want to thank you both for every thing you've done for me. I know you tried your best to save me. It just…wasn't enough."

"Have faith, Constance," the Doctor soothed gently. "And remember what I said. Do and say nothing until after his Majesty proclaims the judgment."

Leela and Jason exchanged glances as Miss Sorenson left and then the Alterran turned pointedly to the Time Lord. "Alright, Doctor. What do you know that you're not telling us?"


	18. Judgment

**CHAPTER 18**

**JUDGMENT**

The time for the judgment came just as quickly as the Doctor predicted. Constance chose to play the part of condemned prisoner to the bitter end and came dressed completely in black. Jason surprised even the Doctor when he appeared lavishly clothed in brocade, the jewel encrusted collar of rank around his neck, the medallion bearing his family insignia gleaming from its usual place upon it. The Marquis Krystovan had arrived in full glory.

Leela was relegated to the corridor outside the throne room where she and K-9 were told to wait until after the judgment was completed.

When all were assembled, Chancellor Dru loftily announced, "All rise and pay homage to his Most Supreme Majesty Quinton; Lord Emperor of Alterrous and the Alterran Empire, Bearer of the Great Seal, and Final Adjudicator of the Laws of Alterrous."

This last title was emphasized a little too strongly for the Emperor's liking and he shot a quick, reproving glance in Dru's direction before nodding to the assemblage and taking his place upon the throne. He then called for the proceedings to begin.

Dru read the charges against Constance, going through the litany of the Changeling history once again. The Doctor presented the evidence clearing Miss Sorenson of the murder charge and then Jason presented the petition for an Imperial pardon. Finally, the Chancellor gave his closing speech, ending it by reading the original Imperial decree condemning all Changelings and using his most lofty of tones.

"_An Imperial decree of Krystovan, Supreme Lord Emperor of Alterrous and Keeper of the Great Seal_. _To insure the safety and security of the Empire, its people and its allies, it is hereby decreed that all members of the Sornon Genetic Research Team, now known as the Changelings, must die. So it is ordered by the wisdom of the Great Seal."_

Constance closed her eyes in resignation as the document was read. She had done exactly as instructed, even though there were several times during the proceedings when it was obvious she was controlling herself with considerable effort, wanting to scream against the injustices being heaped upon her. She leaned on the railing in front of her, her knuckles white as she clung to it in frustration.

Finally Emperor Quinton spoke, his magnificent voice filling the room with an eerie calm. "I will begin my judgment by stating that law and justice are not always the same thing. It is my duty to exact justice while at the same time keep true to the law." Pausing dramatically, the Emperor turned to the Doctor and Jason. "I freely admit the great debt that the Empire, and indeed myself, owe the Doctor and the Marquis Krystovan. Their petition for clemency in the form of an Imperial pardon for Miss Sorenson is not without merit."

The monarch drew a deep breath, placing a hand on the Great Seal. "I am empowered to grant this petition and issue an Imperial pardon rescinding all charges save one. The original Changeling decree. This is beyond even _my_ power to rescind." He paused a moment before saying, "It is my unfortunate duty, therefore, to designate the method by which the prisoner shall die."

Chancellor Dru puffed out his chest and threw a victorious and condescending look in Constance's direction. She, in turn, looked pleadingly over to the Doctor, who returned her frightened look with a stern shake of the head, a finger going to his lips as a reminder that she keep silent. Jason was aghast, observing the Time Lord's signal in annoyance and anger.

The Emperor rose to his feet and called for the prisoner to stand before him. Two guards had flanked her during the entire proceeding, but when Constance obeyed the call, the monarch held up a hand to prevent them following. The trembling woman stood before him, fighting to keep back the tears. When he failed to address her right away, she looked up, seeing, to her amazement, an expression of deep compassion on his usually hard, chiseled features. It was only then that she realized the Emperor was on her side too.

In a voice that was almost soothing, the Emperor said, "Constance Sorenson, you have freely admitted you are a Changeling, and have not denied any of the charged brought before us here. I must, therefore, condemn you to death as set forth by Imperial decree. It is my judgment that the method of your death should be—" Quinton's eyes seemed to sparkle as he said, "Time itself."

Constance was completely baffled. "Time, your Majesty?"

"You shall be returned to Aegis, where you will remain in exile until such time as you die of old age. Such is the judgment of Quinton, Bearer of the Great Seal."

Constance was now trembling uncontrollably and stood rooted to the spot, her hands to her mouth, not quite able to take it in. Having anticipated this reaction, the Doctor gave Jason a gentle pull and they came up behind her, arriving in time for Jason to catch her as her knees finally gave way.

"No!" Chancellor Dru cried, finding his voice at last. "No, this is illegal!"

"The judgment is made," the monarch replied bluntly.

"Quinton, you can't do this!"

The Emperor's chiseled features immediately turned to stone the moment his forename was used. "You will remember your place, Chancellor!" he snapped.

Dru didn't hear him, too consumed with his own purpose. He pushed the nearest guard aside, snatching the weapon from its holster and aiming it at the horrified Constance, who was huddled on the floor supported by Jason. She let out a terrified cry and hid her face against his chest. Jason, however, did not move, his eyes locking with Dru's. It did not matter who the Chancellor was aiming at, the energy ball the weapon produced would kill them both regardless.

Suddenly the Emperor's voice shook the room as he thundered, "Stop! I command it!" The full force of the power at his command instantly filled the room like a rushing wind, immobilizing all present. The Chancellor was thrown backwards as the rush struck him squarely, pinning him helplessly against the wall. The sovereign then held out a hand and the weapon flew into it.

"You are relieved of your office, Dru," the Emperor stated angrily. The collar of office detached itself and flew toward the enraged Quinton, dropping into a heap at his feet. "For years I've tolerated your arrogance and petty jealousies and _this_ is my reward. Treason before my very eyes." Then, just as suddenly as it appeared the rush of power vanished, restoring mobility to all and releasing the now Ex-Chancellor from his place against the wall. He dropped to the floor and sat glaring hatefully back at the Emperor.

Turning to the Imperial Guards, the Emperor ordered, "Take this man into custody and have him placed in maximum security confinement. I will _personally_ deal with him later."

During the entire confrontation, the Doctor stood marveling at the spectacle. He had seen telekinetic energy at work before, but never to the magnitude where it actually filled a room in a tangible way. He then recalled Quinton's words and understood what he meant about the power being both astounding and terrifying.

As Dru was led away, the Emperor ordered the room cleared. The moment this was done, he turned to Constance, Jason and the Doctor, appearing slightly embarrassed by his open display of power. Constance was helped to her feet and taken to a chair where the Emperor gave her a small glass of brandy.

"I feel I must apologize to you, Miss Sorenson. I realize this whole business has been terribly distressing," the Emperor said gently. "But in matters of this type, I'm bound by certain procedures, one of which precludes my speaking to you beforehand. You showed remarkable self-control, by the way. I must admit to being impressed. The Doctor said you could do it."

Constance looked up sharply, turning an accusing look in the Time Lord's direction. "You _knew?_ All along, you knew what was going to happen? And you didn't tell me!"

The Doctor opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again, saying nothing.

"How could you be so cruel?" she cried. "I trusted you!"

Quinton immediately intervened. "That way my doing, Miss Sorenson, not the Doctor's. It was essential everything proceed as we'd planned. If you'd uttered even a word of denial, all might've been lost."

"Of course!" Jason exclaimed, closing his eyes and reciting, _"Because you freely admitted you are a Changeling, and have not denied any of the charges brought before us here…"_ He looked over to the monarch in admiration. "You needed the admission in order to enforce the decree immediately."

The Emperor smiled. "In all fairness, I must confess it was the Doctor who came across the loophole and suggested time as the method of execution." He suddenly noticed that Constance was still trembling and suggested that Jason take her back to her quarters. He did not send along an armed guard, however, their only company being K-9, who remained steadfastly at his young master's heels.

* * *

Chancellor Dru walked to the maximum-security detention area with his head high, an air of indignation and superiority surrounding him. He spent the entire journey spouting law and historical facts until the two guards escorting him were bored silly, which was exactly what he had in mind.

A few yards from the elevator that would take them directly to the security center, Dru made his move. One of the guards was holding a gun and Dru suddenly threw himself backwards, pinning the astonished man against the wall. The Chancellor grabbed the extended arm, aiming and firing the weapon still in his hand, killing his partner. An elbow in the stomach of the pinned man was all that was needed to get the gun free. Then he too was shot down before Dru fled the scene.


	19. Die, Changeling!

**CHAPTER 19**

"**DIE, CHANGELING!"**

In spite of the fact that her troubles were nearly over, Constance was still apprehensive and asked Jason to stay a while. He wondered if she were experiencing nerves or just didn't want to be left alone again.

"Jason, you never did answer me last night," Constance said as she sat down. "Can you ever forgive all the horrible things I said to you?"

The young man smiled and sank wearily down onto the sofa. "My dear Constance, of course, I forgive you. How could you possibly think otherwise? Did you think I did all this just to make up for what one of my ancestors did millennia ago?"

"No, no. I know you risked losing everything because of me. But…"

"There're no buts about it," Jason replied calmly. "Like I told his Majesty, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here to be risking anything at all."

Miss Sorenson smiled self-consciously. "I've already told you, the Doctor's the one who saved your life."

"He's not the one who operated the energy bed, you are."

"True. Still…I owe you both so much. I just don't know what to say."

"How about good-night?" Jason suggested helpfully as he stretched out on the couch. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a week."

"Didn't you get enough sleep already?" Constance asked playfully, referring to his lengthy stay in the energy bed.

"Very funny."

"You've been overdoing it, Jason."

"Hey! Who's the Healer here?"

K-9's sensor ears suddenly started whirring noisily and he abruptly announced, "Hostile life form approaching, Young Master."

Jason sat bolt upright. "What?"

"Sensors detect high energy weapon present."

"That would be a security guard, I should think."

"Insufficient data to determine identity," K-9 replied, adding, "Weapon is now primed."

The Alterrans were now on their feet. "That's no guard!" Constance gasped.

"Constance, get over here behind K-9," Jason commanded.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Dru burst into the room. "Die, Changeling!" he snarled and fired the weapon. The same instant, Jason grabbed Constance by the arm to pull her clear. The shot caught her a glancing blow, knocking her to the floor. K-9 fired a split second later, stunning the homicidal Ex-Chancellor who dropped to the floor in an undignified heap.

Constance moaned and turned over onto her back. Even though the shot had only grazed her shoulder, the damage to her system was clearly evident. The white stain caused by the shattering of her crystalline lattice stood out in stark contrast to her long black dress.

"No convenient…energy bed for me," she said weakly as Jason knelt down beside her.

"Don't bet on it," he countered. Now in his element, Healer Jason knew exactly what to do. He touched her hand and scanned her, being relieved to discover the shattering of the lattice was not moving as rapidly as it had with him. He still had to do something about it and looked up. "K-9, over here, stat!"

K-9 obeyed, trundling over to the Healer's side.

Constance caught her breath as the cracking suddenly spread further. "Oh, Jason…" she groaned, "it…hurts."

"Tell me about it," he muttered darkly as he hefted K-9 into position just above her damaged shoulder. "Alright, K-9, give me a low energy spread around the wound."

"Young Master," K-9 acknowledged. A stream of energy came from the laser in his snout and danced around the white stain on Constance's shoulder.

"Continue irradiation as long as possible," Jason ordered.

"Affirmative, Young Master. Current energy level available 1.34 hours."

"I don't think we'll need it that long."

To her amazement the injured woman felt the incessant pain subside and she looked up in bewilderment. "What did you…? How did you…?"

The Healer shushed her. "K-9's temporarily suspended the progress of the lattice damage." He suddenly felt very dizzy and wavered a moment, sitting heavily back onto the floor. "You'll still feel…the affects of…shock, though," he added slowly.

"Caution, Young Master," K-9 interrupted. "Current demand depleting energies to minimum level."

"What?" Constance had no idea what K-9 was talking about.

"He means I'm tired," Jason translated irritably. He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. "K-9, you just keep your mind on your job. Whatever happens, _do not_ stop the energy flow. Understood?"

"Understood, Young Master," K-9 replied.

Jason grunted in satisfaction, glancing over to where the downed Chancellor Dru still lay in a crumpled heap. "I think I'd better get that gun, and some help," he sighed heavily He tried to stand, but his head started spinning and then he felt his strength drain away. "Oh, no…" he muttered in annoyance. "Not now. _Not now!"_

"Are you alright?" Miss Sorenson asked worriedly, touching him with her free hand.

"What...?" the Healer looked dazedly down at her. "No, I'm not, actually," he replied faintly. "I can't…I can't…get up. Isn't that ridiculous?" Jason put a hand to his head in a feeble attempt to stop it spinning. "Lord, I feel so…dizzy."

"I told you you'd been overdoing it."

The young man gave her a disapproving sideways glance. He then closed his eyes and swallowed hard, shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear it. Constance watched helplessly as he fought to regain his strength, a sudden wave of panic rising up inside her. Here she was, gravely injured, unable to move, and now Jason, the only thing keeping her calm, was clearly over whelmed by the strain on his already weakened system.

"Constance," Jason said faintly, "you must…you must…" He never completed the sentence. His eyes rolled back into his head and slumped to the floor.

"No!" Constance was now frantic. "Jason, this isn't the time to pass out on me!"

"Please remain still, Miss," K-9 requested calmly, causing Miss Sorenson to jump. She had completely forgotten the little robot was there just above her shoulder.

"K-9, is…is Jason alright?"

"Current condition non life threatening," K-9 chirped. "No external action necessary."

"In other words, just let him come to on his own?"

"Affirmative."

Suddenly feeling very cold, Constance shuddered. Just as Jason predicted, she was going into shock. She started to shiver and closed her eyes, wondering what would happen first, someone finding her, Jason coming to, or Dru recovering and finishing her off.

It ended up being the first choice. Less than a minute later, Commander Tolan appeared in the open doorway taking in the scene in astonishment. The Chancellor lay unconscious near the door, Lord Krystovan was in a crumpled heap beside the sofa, and Miss Sorenson was stretched out on the floor like a corpse with an extraordinary _thing_ just above her obviously damaged shoulder.

Tolan drew his weapon and slowly crept into the room. The floor creaked under his feet and Constance opened her eyes just in time to see him leveling a gun at her. "K-9, he's going to kill me!" she cried out, covering her eyes with her arm.

The astonished Commander lowered his weapon slightly. "No, I'm not!" he protested. "I thought…well…"

Seeing him motion to K-9, Constance said softly, "He's not…hurting me, he's…helping me."

Tolan grunted, holstering his gun. He made a quick check on Jason to satisfy himself that the aristocrat was unharmed. Then he turned his attention to the trembling woman beside him, pulling a quilt from the back of the couch to cover, leaving the area K-9 was treating exposed.

"Why…are you…here if not…to kill me?" Constance asked through chattering teeth.

"I came to secure the room," Tolan replied tersely. "Quite frankly, I didn't think you'd be here." His voice hardened as he added in an almost offended tone, "I'm only doing my job, Miss Sorenson."

"I'm sssorry. I thought…I thought…you wanted me dead," she said softly. Suddenly her already frayed nerves let go and she started to cry, the tears flowing freely. "Everyone…wants me…dead," she sobbed.

Stung by these words, the Commander finally realized he had been totally wrong in his attitude. Constance wasn't merely a Changeling who should be destroyed without question. She was a living, breathing, vulnerable individual who was just as afraid of dying as anyone else. Taking hold of her trembling hand, he tried to calm and reassure her.

"Oh, Tolan…I've never done anything…to hurt anyone," she whimpered. "Wh…why do you…_all_…want me dead?"

The Commander felt another twinge of guilt, recalling his harsh words to her during the journey from Aegis. He then felt his heart in his mouth when her hand went limp and he quickly checked her over, relaxing when he saw she was slipping into unconsciousness.

With a rare show of emotion Tolan's face softened and he gave a small smile, wiping the tears from Constance's face and gently stroking her cheek. "I don't," he whispered tenderly. "I honestly don't."

The officer was suddenly snapped back to reality when he realized he hadn't called for assistance. He was reaching for his communicator when Leela appeared at the door, the Doctor at her heels. "What happened?" the Time Lord asked as he strode in the room, crossing to the semi-conscious Constance and kneeling beside her.

"I don't know. I just got here my—" Tolan blinked. "Wait a minute, how did you know?"

"I didn't. Leela did," the Doctor replied succinctly. "She sensed something was wrong and followed the feeling here."

The Commander blinked again, turning at Leela in amazement. She wasn't listening to either of them, being too interested in the stunned Chancellor Dru. She picked up the gun from beside him and prodded him with her foot. "I told you this one wanted blood, Doctor."

Now it was the Doctor who wasn't listening. He was at Jason's side checking his condition. The Healer was already beginning to stir and the Time Lord helped him up onto the couch.

"Oh, my head is…spinning," Jason groaned, holding his head with one hand and the Doctor with the other.

"Just lie down and rest a bit," the Doctor instructed.

His companion muttered something, and then his head cleared enough for him to recall what had happened. "Doctor!" he gasped. "Constance. Dru tried to kill her!"

"It's alright, Jason," the Doctor soothed. "The Commander has everything under control."

The young man looked over at Tolan and nodded approvingly before lying down.

The Doctor got down opposite Tolan and had K-9 give him a report on Constance's condition, after which he asked, "How fast can you get us some help, Commander?"

From across the room, Dru's angry voice snarled, "Not fast enough!"


	20. The Power Of The Seal

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE POWER OF THE SEAL**

Dru was suddenly on his feet. He snatched the weapon from Leela's hand and threw her aside like a rag doll. She landed on a table several feet away, knocking it over and ending up on the floor underneath, stunned.

Dru leveled the laser pistol at the equally stunned Tolan, ordering him to drop his weapon.

Tolan stared back in stupefied amazement. "Chancellor, have you gone mad? This is _murder!"_

"No, Commander, this is an execution."

"A mass execution?" Jason asked pointedly. "Surely you're not going to let us all live?"

"Don't tempt me, boy, or you're first."

"So…" the Doctor injected mildly. "We're all to sit idly by to bear witness to your so-called execution. Are we then to report back to his Majesty—?"

"Quinton's a fool!" Dru snarled. "He won't do anything that takes a little backbone. Heaven forbid he should soil his lily-white hands! He's letting that murdering Changeling go free because he hasn't the stomach for blood. None of you has."

From across the room, Leela cried defiantly, "I have, old man!" and let her dagger fly. The blade impaled itself in Dru's forearm and he let out a cry of agony, yet somehow managed to maintain his grip on the gun.

This was all the diversion Tolan needed. A credit to his training, he was instantly up on one knee, his weapon in his hands. "Drop it, Chancellor!" he ordered, only to receive an angry, defiant glare in return. Struggling against the excruciating pain, Dru pulled the dagger from his arm and then took aim at the unconscious Constance.

"Chancellor," Tolan said threateningly, "don't force me to kill you."

Dru laughed scornfully at him. "You haven't the stomach for it either, Commander. If you'd had any guts, you'd've found a reason to kill her on Aegis and saved us all the trouble. I thought I'd chosen the right man for the job. Now I see I was mistaken."

"You…you sent me…as an _assassin?_" the horrified Tolan gasped. _"I'm an Imperial Commander!"_

"You're a disgrace to your uniform," Dru spat back. "Now I have to take matters into my own hands." So saying, his finger tightened on the trigger.

Tolan fired without hesitation and an energy beam engulfing the astonished Dru, tearing a shriek of agony from him. He twisted and jerked horribly within the energy bubble as the lattice of his crystalline molecular structure was completely shattered. Within a few seconds all the color drained from his body and he fell dead to the floor.

The Commander's eyes glazed over and he let the weapon fall from his hands. He sat heavily back onto the floor, looking at the Doctor, a confused expression on his face. "Why? Why did he make me kill him?" Looking over to Constance, he shivered. "He _wanted_ me to kill her. He knew I would've if…if…" Tolan put his head in his hands, rocking himself as shock set in, his mind suddenly a jumbled mass of contradictions. Constance was a Changeling, and Changelings must die. Yet he had just saved her life. He had to, perhaps even wanted to. He did not know that Dru had been relieved of his office, so for him Dru was one of the most powerful men in court, and as an Imperial Guard, he was sworn to protect him, yet he had just taken his life. He had to, didn't he? Didn't he? No! It was all wrong. Everything was so terribly, horribly wrong!

"His mind is broken," Leela observed when the Doctor looked over at her. He nodded sadly, turning his attention to Jason, finding, to his shock, that instead of being back to his old self again the boy was only just conscious.

Suddenly Emperor Quinton appeared in the open doorway, the Great Seal throbbing with power from its place around his neck. The room was immediately filled with the same tangible power that had pervaded the throne room as he took in the situation. He held up a hand and Leela immediately froze where she stood. He looked over at the Doctor, their eyes locking as he entered the room.

The Time Lord felt himself seized in an invisible grip and instantly paralyzed. The overwhelming power flooding through him made it impossible to resist even if he chose to. He was aware of the monarch entering his mind and tried to relax, knowing that to resist would be futile—not to mention painful. A feeling of benevolence swept over him the instant the Emperor sensed his uneasiness

Suddenly the Doctor heard the Emperor's voice in his mind. "Relax, Doctor. Tell what's been happening." Then the room started whirling around him. He could feel all the information Quinton wanted being pulled from his mind with astounding speed. When the monarch finally turned away the Doctor was released from the paralyzing grip of power and sagged where he sat, feeling completely drained and visibly shaken. He put a hand to his spinning head, inwardly grateful he was already seated on the floor

The Emperor walked over to the distraught Commander Tolan and placed a hand on his head. "Commander, I give you clarity from chaos." Instantly, all the self-doubts and confusions were gone and Tolan saw everything in astonishingly precise detail. He looked at the Emperor in amazement. Then he too was frozen into place.

Taking a seat beside the semi-conscious Jason, the monarch stared down into his face. The Doctor found he could just barely move and was able to turn and watch, reasoning another telepathic conversation was going on.

In a calm, firm voice, Quinton announced, "Healer Jason, I give you leave to do that which is necessary."

The Doctor watched as his companion sat up slowly. It was obvious the boy was in some kind of trance, his movements being very mechanical and his eyes glassy. Jason looked down at Constance with unseeing eyes and then over at the Doctor. The Emperor raised a hand and the Time Lord suddenly found himself ten feet from where he had just been.

Jason got down beside the unconscious Miss Sorenson. "K-9, terminate irradiation," he said in a toneless voice.

The moment K-9 obeyed, the lattice started to shatter again. Moving K-9 out of the way, the Healer positioned himself at the Emperor's feet, placing the fingers of one hand on Constance's shoulder. The Doctor assumed his companion was scanning the wound as he normally did. In stead, he watched in horror as Jason reached up with his other hand and took hold of the Great Seal, bridging the gap between the two with his own body. A stream of pure energy was re leased the instant he took hold of the jewel, causing his body to arch like a bow. Jason went rigid, a cry of pain escaping him. He remained frozen in this way for as long as he could, fighting to maintain the bridge as long as possible. Finally, he could hold on no longer and the weight of his body broke the connection. He fell to the floor and lay as still as death itself.

When the energy flowing from Jason's hand entered the wound, Constance also went rigid, her body glowing brighter and brighter as the power poured into her. The glow continued even after the Healer's hand fell away, growing in intensity until the Doctor was forced to hold up a hand to shield his eyes. Suddenly the energy exploded into a sheet of blazing white light. Then everything went completely black.

The Doctor's first thoughts were that he'd been blinded by the intensity of the light. Temporarily, he hoped. To his relief his vision immediately started to clear. He saw Constance lying on top of the quilt that had been covering her, all traces of her injuries having vanished. His companion's inert form lay glowing radiantly beside her.

Somehow the Time Lord knew everything he had just witnessed had taken place within a matter of seconds, the Lord Emperor having somehow slowed the passage of time within the room. As the power was slowly drawn back into the Great Seal, the Doctor found he could move freely again. He went cautiously over to Jason's motionless form and then looked over at the Alterran monarch, the expression on the Time Lord's face both inquiring and accusatory.

"I wouldn't advise you to touch him, Doctor," the Emperor said mildly. "His body's charged with enough residual energy to flatten you."

The Doctor could feel himself becoming very angry. "Was that really necessary? Jason's in bad enough shape as it is—"

"I need not explain myself to you, Time Lord!"

This rebuke physically knocked the Doctor backwards, surprising them both. The Emperor waved his hand, returning Leela and Commander Tolan to reality. He then ordered the officer to call for medical and security assistance.

Leela looked around in bewilderment, going slowly over to the Doctor and catching her breath when she saw the glowing figure face down on the floor in front of him. "Doctor, what happened?"

"A rather impressive demonstration of focused psychic energy," he replied unhelpfully.

Even K-9 had been affected by the display, all his sensors having been rendered inoperative and therefore unable to provide any information on the unconscious Jason's condition. Eventually, K-9 shut down altogether.

Before assistance arrived, the Emperor carried Jason's limp form into the bedroom, the Doctor following as far as the door. From there he watched concernedly as the sovereign gently placed his companion on the bed, carefully removing the jeweled collar from around his neck and placing it on the night stand.

Help arrived a few minutes later and there was a flurry of activity. Dru's body was removed, and the unconscious Miss Sorenson was taken to the Palace infirmary. The Doctor asked the Commander if it would be alright for Leela to go along in order to look after Constance, to which Tolan agreed.

The Commander quietly asked the Doctor the exact outcome of the Judgment. The Time Lord told him all that had occurred, including the confrontation with Dru. As unusual, the Tolan's reaction was unreadable. He thanked the Doctor and took his leave, returning to the Central Command.


	21. What Happened?

**CHAPTER 21**

"**WHAT HAPPENED?"**

Once everyone had gone the Doctor was able to turn his full attention to the Emperor, who had come out of the bedroom when help arrived. The monarch glanced at him, doing a double take when he saw the angry expression on his face. Taking a seat, Quinton indicated the Time Lord do the same.

The Doctor did not move. "I'd rather stand, if you don't mind," he said with a distinct edge to his voice.

The Emperor marveled at him, studying his angry stance and set expression with an air of amazement. So few ever questioned him, let alone opposed him. But open hostility was some thing he rarely experienced, and to have it happen twice in one day was extraordinary.

"You care a great deal for my nephew, don't you, Doctor?" the Lord Emperor said finally.

The Doctor blinked, the observation having taken him completely off guard. "I care a great deal for _all_ living beings, your Majesty," he replied evasively.

Emperor Quinton laughed in delight. "You _are_ a paradox, Time Lord," he observed. "You many not realize it, but you've been granted a rare privilege. There aren't many who've seen the full power of the Seal used as it was today."

The Doctor considered. "With all due respect, your Majesty, it's a privilege I'd rather not re peat."

Scrutinizing the Time Lord's face a moment, the Emperor held out a hand. "Please, sit down," he invited, "and I'll grant you an even greater privilege by explaining what you saw."

More than a little intrigued, the Doctor stepped hesitantly away from the door, glancing back into the bedroom. Jason was still glowing slightly, and as far as the Doctor could tell, he was barely breathing. He might even be dying for all he knew…

"He's not going anywhere," Quinton said mildly.

The Doctor's head snapped around and he was again furious with the suddenly insensitive Alterran monarch. Crossing the room, he took a seat off to one side. "Alright," he said gruffly, "I'm listening."

The first thing the monarch did was inform him of the deaths of Dru's security escort, which was the reason he had come to Constance's quarters in the first place. He had put Leela into stasis to protect her primitive mind from being overwhelmed by the power of the Seal. He had chosen to mind link with the Doctor because his mind was trained and would allow him to get a grasp on the situation without wasting time. The fact that K-9 had been good enough to give the Time Lord a complete assessment of Miss Sorenson's condition proved invaluable, as had the added insight into the Commander's obvious distress. Knowing this allowed Quinton to free the officer from his inner turmoil and restore his sanity.

"I have the power to restore a person to health," Emperor Quinton informed, "but, unfortunately, I don't possess the skill required to focus the power properly. Jason, on the other hand, has these skills in abundance. By using him, I was able to heal Miss Sorenson's injuries completely."

"By using…?" The Doctor was appalled. "You saw what that did to him. Doesn't that matter?"

"_Of course it matters!_" the monarch exclaimed forcefully. A rush of power suddenly flared, fading immediately as he got control of himself. Taking a deep breath, he held up his hands. "Forgive me. After a tap in of that magnitude, it takes a little longer to break off the connection with the Seal."

Intrigued, the Doctor's eyes flickered, but he said nothing.

In a more normal tone, the Emperor said, "Doctor, after all this you should know I would never willingly harm anyone, least of all Jason. What he did, he did of his own free will. I didn't force him. I merely gave him access to the Great Seal."

"But surely the risk—"

"Jason assured me he'd be alright."

The Doctor was momentarily baffled. Then he recalled the silent conversation. "You mind linked with him, too, didn't you?"

The Alterran nodded. "The energy glow is a barrier meant to protect him and keep his system stabilized. From what I could gather, it would keep him from harm no matter how much energy he utilized. But without the protection of the Seal itself, he was eventually rendered unconscious."

There was a long silence as the Doctor took this in. He studied the Emperor's face and then broke into a broad smile. "Forgive me, then, for having doubted your motives, your Majesty."

"Not at all. You're one of the few people who's ever been so certain of their convictions that you'd actually oppose me openly. And with such fire!" he added admiringly. "I must confess, I find it refreshing. I so rarely have anyone with the courage to say I might be, well…"

"Fallible?" the Time Lord ventured cautiously.

Again, the Emperor laughed. "Definitely!" He rose to his feet, adding longingly, "Oh, how I wish you were on my staff, Doctor. I so need to be reminded of my own mortality from time to time."

Quinton started toward the bedroom, stopping as he reached the door. He turned slowly, fixing the Doctor in an unwavering gaze. "Doctor, as a Time Lord you have a great deal of knowledge in respect to future events," he began in a serious tone. "But there is one thing, your own future, which is closed to you."

The Doctor felt certain he knew what was coming next and opened his mouth, only to be silenced by an upraised hand.

"Hear me out," the Emperor said sternly. "My nephew is more like his mother than he realizes. He's both gentle and violent, and I've seen in your mind that this troubles you, and rightly so. You trust and fear him at the same time, so take heed when I tell you, your being together is _not_ accidental. A day will come when Jason will be forced to face and come to terms with his own dual ity." Quinton paused a moment. "In this, Doctor, he will need guidance and a steady hand."

"Surely he's not _that_ hot tempered?" the Doctor remarked.

"My nephew is more powerful than even _he_ is aware. He's only just reached his first century. A mere boy to us. Many of his more formidable powers will develop in this coming century. Un guided, he could become more dangerous than you, _or even I_, could possibly imagine." So say ing, the Emperor turned and went into the bedroom leaving the stunned Time Lord staring after him.

* * *

In the Palace infirmary, Constance regained consciousness almost as soon as she arrived. She opened her eyes and looked around fuzzily, a hand going to her shoulder. To her amazement, she discovered it was completely restored. There was a nurse hovering over her and she stammered out, "Wh…what…happened?"

"They brought you down on a stretcher," the nurse replied crisply. "Lord knows why. There's nothing wrong with you." So saying, she promptly turned her back on the baffled Constance, going over to the counter across the room.

Sitting up slowly, Miss Sorenson was relieved to see Leela waiting patiently beside her. "Leela, do you know what happened? How did my shoulder get better so fast?"

"Well…" Leela began hesitantly, "the Doctor said it was the focused power from something, but I didn't understand any of it. He does not always explain very clearly."

Constance grunted. "I guess I'll have to ask him myself and hope for the best." Getting down from the examining table, she glanced over at the nurse, who was still ignoring her. "Well, if there's nothing wrong with me, I'll be going. Sorry to've troubled you, nurse. No need to show me out—Come on, Leela."

The nurse spun around in a sudden panic. "You can't leave!"

"And why not?"

The panic-stricken woman was momentarily stuck for an answer. "Because…you're…you're …a Changeling! You're supposed to be in confinement. I can't let you go wandering around the Imperial Palace alone."

"She will not be alone," Leela said firmly. "_I_ will be with her."

Constance gave the warrior a conspiratorial grin. "That's right, Leela will be with me. So why don't you be a good little nurse and get out of our way?" She advanced slowly and purpose fully on the woman barring their way. The nurse stood her ground as long as she dared, shrinking away at the last minute and fleeing from the room.

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Miss Sorenson said, some of her old confidence returning. As soon as they left the examining room, however, they discovered the entire staff blocking their way from the infirmary. They exchanged a discouraged look and Leela sighed heavily. "I think this will be a little harder."

Suddenly an authoritative voice snapped, "Stand aside!" The group barring the door parted like the Red Sea revealing Corporal JoHanna.

"Thank God!" Constance exclaimed. "I never thought I'd ever be so glad to see an Imperial Guard in my life."

The Corporal's face remained stone-like and professional. "You will come with me, Change ling," she ordered curtly.

Miss Sorenson's face fell as she realized the reason the Corporal was there. "You've come to arrest me again, haven't you?" she said meekly, shuddering at the thought of being confined in a cold, gray prison cell for who knows how long. Straightening, she decided to leave the infirmary with her head high. "Very well, Corporal. Let's go, then."

As soon as they reached the end of the corridor, Constance started toward the detention area only to be stopped by JoHanna. "No, Miss Sorenson," she said politely, "your quarters are this way."

"My quarters…?" Constance was now completely baffled.

So was Leela. "I thought you just arrested her," she said accusingly.

JoHanna broke into a devilish grin and nodded back in the direction of the infirmary. "That was for _their_ benefit. My Commander sent me down to fetch you. He thought they might give you some trouble. And was he ever right."

"Your Comm—? You don't mean _Tolan_, do you?" Constance gasped unbelievingly.

"Of course. Who else did you think I meant?"

"Who else indeed?" Miss Sorenson muttered. "Well, well, well. Today _is_ full of surprises."


	22. Out Of The Past

**CHAPTER 22**

**OUT OF THE PAST**

"Doctor!" the Emperor called suddenly. The Time Lord appeared in the doorway to see the monarch standing beside the bed, a horrified expression on his face. "He should've regained consciousness by now," Quinton told him. "But he…he seems to've gone into a coma."

"What!" The Doctor rushed to the bedside, reaching out a hand and then quickly snatching it back. "Is it safe for me to touch him yet?" Receiving only a blank stare in response, he dropped all the social niceties, took the Emperor by the shoulders and shook him. "Quinton! Pull yourself together!" he snapped forcefully. "Is it safe for me to touch him or not?"

The combination of hearing his own name and the roughness of the Time Lord's actions immediately brought the Emperor out of his daze. "Yes. Yes, it's safe now." Looking down at the inert form, he moaned, "What've I done? How could I've allowed this to happen?"

The Doctor stared in amazement, seeing the real Quinton for the first time. The man beside him was no longer the cool, confident Lord Emperor of Alterrous. He was simply Quinton; a man possessing all the fears, self doubts, and insecurities that made him mortal.

"You did what you thought best," the Doctor replied. "Just as Jas—Ow!" He cried out as a spark suddenly flashed from his companion's body, numbing his hand. "His body's still charged with energy!"

"But that's impossible. The residual energy was nearly dissipated when I brought him in here."

"Well, it's not dissipated now!" the Doctor said sharply, shaking his tingling hand. "Judging from the jolt I just got, I'd say he's still charged with a great deal."

"But how?"

The Time Lord furrowed his brow, scowling down at the motionless youth as he tried to make sense of it all. "Would I be correct in assuming the connection with the Seal was still active when you brought him in here?" he asked.

The Emperor nodded slowly. "Ye-es…"

"Yes. And you'd also given him leave to use it," the Doctor went on thoughtfully. "Is it possible—?" Looking up, he asked, "Could he've absorbed a second dose of energy when you carried him in here?"

"I suppose it's possible," the monarch replied slowly. "But…why would he need a second dose? There was nothing to be protected from."

"Why indeed? Then again, Jason's current state of health isn't exactly par excellence. Perhaps he needed more energy than he originally thought in order to remain stabilized."

The Lord Emperor shrugged, sighing heavily. "I suppose we'd better put him to bed properly. There's no telling when he'll wake up now." Placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, the monarch instantly transformed his elaborate brocade clothing into something more suitable for bed. He then lifted his unconscious nephew into his arms as the Doctor pulled back the bed clothes. Catching the Time Lord's eye, the Emperor grinned self-consciously. "Yes, I know, Doctor. I'm showing off again."

* * *

Thanks to the very visible presence of Corporal JoHanna, Constance was spared any further unpleasant en counters. She arrived at her quarters and was surprised again when JoHanna informed her that Tolan had given orders that she remain on guard outside insuring that Constance would be spared from anyone else who might take it upon themselves to carry out her death sentence.

Leela tensed when she entered the room, sensing something was wrong yet again. She crept silently to the bedroom, relaxing when she saw the Doctor sitting quite unharmed within.

Constance came to the door and caught her breath. Since she had no knowledge of Jason's part in her recovery, his current condition came as a complete shock. The Doctor filled her in on what had happened and then the foursome sat in silent vigil.

It was Constance who finally broke the silence. In a quiet voice she said, "You've all done so much for me. More than I ever dreamed possible. I think, well…I think you deserve to know my name. My _real_ name, that is."

She immediately had everyone's attention.

"I'm Emilia Sornon."

"Sornon?" the Doctor gasped. "As in, _Sornon_ Genetic Research Team?"

Constance nodded, grateful the years of hiding, denial, and pretending were over. Her father had been the head of the team. He had also been the one to see the first signs of betrayal in Emperor Krystovan and arrange for their escape. When the day finally came, only thirty made the trip that eventually led them to Aegis. The true irony in the story was that Constance had never been a member of the team. She had been exposed because she had had the misfortune of choosing the day of the accident to visit her father at his laboratory.

The persona of Emil Sorenson was created as a cover so the group could raise the necessary funds to continue their work, and it was Constance who assumed the identity. Utilizing information supplied by Melnacon, she was able to make insightful, and extremely profitable, business investments.

A search for a cure was always the group's main goal, but they were all keenly aware that the mania could appear at any time. This was the reason the booth Tobias Black had used to imprison the Doctor was constructed. Its function was twofold; confining anyone showing signs of the mania, and execution chamber should the mania be confirmed. All members of the group had agreed that this was far better than what awaited them on Alterrous.

Constance paused a moment, the memories suddenly seeming too painful. Getting control of herself, she went on to tell of how, after many long months, Melnacon abruptly vanished. Since he had done nothing but make a nuisance of himself since their escape, everyone was glad to be rid of him. Then Preston magically appeared with his cure.

"Well, you all saw that horrible recording," Constance said softly. "When he presented it like a proud parent—" She closed her eyes and shivered, seeing the events of so long ago playing out before her.

"I take it the reaction wasn't as he expected?" the Emperor said calmly.

Constance shook her head. "Let's just say you'll never have to worry about having him stand in judgment." She went on to tell of how the group had scattered after this, her father wasting away with guilt, blaming himself for failing to see the instability in Preston sooner.

"That's why I established the Alexandria Foundation. I wanted to somehow make restitution for Preston's unspeakable actions. Melnacon's death saved my life. I couldn't let it be in vain," she said quietly. After her father's death she gave birth to the persona of the cold and detached Constance admitting that after spending so many years pretending to be a man, she was grateful to finally be able to appear as a female again. A woman who was easy to hide behind, and could keep everyone else at bay.

"But still very much alone," the Emperor observed knowingly. It was easy for him to empathize with her, he himself having been cut off from a normal existence because of what he was. At the same time, he was fascinated, never having expected to learn so much.

Leela had been unable to follow most of what was being said and chose not to even try, keeping her full attention on the motionless form in the bed. She sat up suddenly when she thought she saw a flicker of movement. Then Jason's eyes fluttered open a second, closing again.

"Doctor," Leela said in an excited whisper, "I think he's waking up."

The Time Lord turned in time to see his companion stir slightly. "Jason? Jason, can you hear me? It's the Doctor."

The Alterran's eyes fluttered open again and he looked at his friend in a daze. "Doctor…?" Blinking to focus, he moaned, "Oh, no. Have I done it again?"

"You certainly have," the Time Lord replied delightedly.

"I feel so…strange this time. It's almost like…I've been hit by lightning or something."

The Emperor smiled. "I think _or something_ is more like it." He touched his nephew's fore head, commanding, "Remember."

Instantly Jason's mind cleared. He remembered everything—including the conversation that had gone on while he was in a coma. He caught his breath, his eyes growing wide. He sat bolt upright, looking at the others in amazement. "I remember now!" he gasped. "Constance was… and then I—Oh, what I did." He put a hand to his head, dazzled by the memories.

"Perhaps you should rest a little longer," the Doctor gently suggested.

Jason looked up sharply. "No, I'm fine. Honestly, I am."

"Jason, I think the Doctor's right," Constance said firmly.

The young man ignored both of them, throwing back the bedclothes and hopping to his feet. He looked around in jubilation. "I feel terrific! Better than I have in ages."

The Doctor and Emperor exchanged glances. "The second dose of energy," the monarch breathed. He touched the grinning youth, returning his clothes to their original lavish state.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jason said politely. "But I've a feeling I could've done that myself. I'm almost positive the second dose of energy normalized my system."

"Well, whatever you do, don't test it until we find out!" Constance snapped reprovingly.

Jason smiled broadly, his spirits soaring. "You _are_ a worrier, aren't you, Miss Emilia Sornon?" he laughed, taking the stunned woman's face in his hands and kissing her. "Constance, has anyone ever told you you're the most beautiful creature in the cosmos?" So saying, he strode exuberantly from the room.

"Hello, K-9!" he exclaimed from the next room. "I've got a little job for you!"

The astounded occupants of the bedroom exchanged a look of mutual astonishment and amusement before bursting into laughter.

"And _I_ was worried," Emperor Quinton moaned.


	23. You!

**CHAPTER 23**

"**YOU!"**

The red tape that followed the judgment was the last thing Constance wanted or needed. Having received nothing but hostility since her arrival, she was more than ready to begin her exile and "death sentence." She wanted no part of the legal headache the judgment had caused on Alterrous, as she was certain she'd be facing several others when she returned to Aegis. To her surprise and delight, she was informed that the Emperor had already thought of this and had a suit able cover story concocted on her behalf. It would explain her abrupt departure from Aegis and the subsequent search of the estate as being part of a secret government operation that, quite naturally, she could not divulge.

When everything was finally settled, Constance was taken to a transport ship that would re turn her to Aegis. As she boarded it, she found herself strangely torn, glad to be going home, while at the same time saddened to be parted from the Doctor and his companions. Despite her verbal abuse they had stood by her, protected her, and even saved her life. For all she knew, she'd never see them again.

* * *

Constance stared blankly out a window as the ship lifted off and pulled farther and farther away from her home world. The bright planet faded into the distance until it was just a pinpoint of light. One among millions. Turning away from the window, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Is everything alright, Miss Sorenson?"

Startled, Constance looked up to see Corporal JoHanna looking concernedly down at her. "Yes, everything's fine. Finally," she sighed relievedly, inviting the Corporal to sit down. "I hope you don't mind my asking to have you assigned to my escort, JoHanna," she then said apologetically. "You're the only one I know in the Imperial Guard."

"Not the _only_ one, surely?"

Knowing she meant Commander Tolan, Constance gave her a wry smile. "Alright, the only one who never threatened me, then."

"The only one who never…" JoHanna blinked. "Surely you don't mean the Commander actually threatened you?"

"Well, I suppose threatened isn't strictly accurate. But when I was arrested, I made the mistake of asking him—" Constance broke off and shuddered at the memory of the conversation in her cell. Seeing the look of blank astonishment on the Corporal's face, she remarked, "You seem surprised."

"Astonished, more like," JoHanna replied. "You probably don't know this, but the day you were released from the detention area, Commander Tolan blew his stack with the entire security division assigned there. I mean he really exploded. Said their behavior towards you wasn't just deplorable, but a flagrant abuse of power. I've never seen him so angry." Correcting herself, she said, "Actually, to be honest, until that day I've never so much as seen him lose his patience."

Now it was Constance's turn to be astonished. She tried to imagine the scene, but could only see the perfect little soldier who was Commander Tolan; following orders, whether he agreed with them or not, and just doing his job. With this in mind, she said, "That is his job, isn't it? Keeping subordinates in line?"

"Ye-es, I suppose so," JoHanna replied hesitantly. "It's just that, well…he's not really in charge of the prison area. Not directly, anyway."

Miss Sorenson made no reply, nodding absently and turning her gaze back out the window. She stared into the blackness of space for several minutes, thinking back on the events following her release from confinement. "You know something, JoHanna?" she said at last. "I never even thanked him for saving my life. Or for having the forethought to send you down to—"

Constance turned back to the Corporal only to find Commander Tolan had taken her place. He was studying her with an intensity she found so unnerving that she let out a startled squeak and stiffened visibly.

"You're welcome," he said mildly. "And, thank-you. I'm glad you _finally_ realized I'm capable of thinking independently."

"You!" Constance gasped, finding her voice at last. "Wh…what are you…? _Why _are you…?"

Tolan held up his hands. "Don't get excited. I'm in command of your escort."

"_You?"_

"Yes, _me_. I've been on the flight deck and came to tell you that we're on course for Aegis and—"

"And you have orders to grant me any reasonable requests I might have in the interim," Con stance broke in sharply.

The officer lowered his eyes. "I suppose I deserved that," he said regretfully. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "And I believe I owe you an apology for frightening you the way I did the day you were arrested. I was malicious and unprofessional."

"Not to mention blunt."

Clearly uncomfortable, Tolan did not reply directly, rising to his feet. "Actually, I came to see if we could iron out the details of your exile before we land. The security officer assigned to you will need—"

"What security officer?"

"The one assigned to…" the Commander's voice trailed off when he saw Constance's face darken. "Didn't anybody bother to tell you?"

"Do you mean to say, after all this, I'm _still_ to be treated like a criminal?" the woman across from him snarled angrily.

"Only on paper. I can assure you, Miss Sorenson, your movements won't be restricted in any way except as they relate to Alterrous."

"This is marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" Constance exploded, jumping to her feet. "Now I've got a babysitter to make sure I don't go back to a planet I've been avoiding like the plague for decades!"

"Well, it's better than being put to death, isn't it?" Tolan countered forcefully. "You know, you really do amaze me. The Emperor risked breaking the Laws of Alterrous. The Doctor risked breaking the Alliance. Lord Krystovan risked losing his birthright. And I even killed the Chancellor. All trying to save you! And now you stand there whining over one lousy officer, and I had to fight to—" Cutting himself off, he threw up his hands in disgust. "Forget it! Just forget it! It's no use talking to you. I don't know why I even bother."

"Neither do I! Why didn't you just stay on Alterrous? I'm sure as Commander you could've refused this assignment. Or are you still just doing your job like a good little soldier?"

"No, actually, I foolishly volunteered for this," Tolan spat back. "I wanted to make sure your journey home went without incident."

Unable to think of a suitable reply, Constance stood staring at him, her mouth agape.

"Yes, I actually _can_ care about something other than my job. Amazing, isn't it?" Drawing himself to his full height, the Commander turned on his heel and headed for the door. "I'll come back to work out the details as soon as you've calmed down."

"Oh no, you don't. Come back here!" Constance commanded. "You're not walking out on the closest thing to a conversation we've ever had."

Tolan stopped dead and stiffened, turning slowly back to face her, an odd expression passing like a ghost across his face. "I'm not going to stay and trade insults, either," he said mildly. "If you want to talk, I'll talk. Otherwise I'm leaving."

The officer's sudden subdued tone caught Constance off guard and she laughed in spite of herself. "You're a man of many facets, aren't you, Commander? And you've learned to hide them well. I can appreciate that."

Tolan did not respond.

"And here I thought you just wanted to kill me because I was a Changeling."

"You're not the only one, apparently. I was sent to Aegis as your assassin."

Constance stiffened, her eyes widening. "What!"

Tolan held up his hands. "Not now, originally. I found out that's why the Chancellor sent me specifically. He assumed I'd do what I told you I wanted to. It wasn't until the day you were shot that I realized—" Drawing a deep breath, he admitted, "Well, you said everyone wanted you dead. And all of a sudden I realized…I didn't."

The astonished woman stared at him from her place across the room. Suddenly his soothing words came back to her, and her hand went to the cheek he had stroked so gently. "I thought I'd dreamt that," she breathed in disbelief.

Not sure why himself, the Commander went on to tell her of the Emperor's intervention in healing his broken mind. How everything had suddenly become clear to him. No confusions. No self-doubts. Just the pure, clear, naked truth. "I'm not explaining this very well," the officer said self-consciously.

"Oh, you're doing fine," Constance replied caustically. "I like the part about the Emperor interceding—"

"Please, don't mock me, Constance! This isn't easy for me."

This was so obvious Miss Sorenson found herself apologizing. "But why, Tolan? Why tell me all this now?"

"Because I love you, dammit!" Tolan exploded. The suddenness of this admission shocked even him and he immediately turned away.

Constance blinked and tried several times to say something, but words failed her. Finding her voice at last, she cried, "You can't! Tolan, you just can't!"

"Don't you think I know that?" he replied, turning to face her. "I've been fighting it since I first laid eyes on you. And then the Emperor—" Clenching his fists, he tried to get hold of him self. "Oh, why did you have to call me back?" he moaned.

Constance was again at a loss for words, thinking this to be the most extraordinary, and unexpected, ending to her ordeal. "So…now what? Isn't this considered conflict of interest or something?"

"Among other things," Tolan replied mildly. "And I could be stripped of my command and court-martialed for what I'm about to do. And I don't care." So saying, he did the most unprofessional thing he had ever done in his long and illustrious career. He took hold of the astonished woman and kissed her passionately on the mouth.


	24. Questions

**CHAPTER 24**

**QUESTIONS**

After seeing Constance off, Jason went directly to the TARDIS, half expecting to find the Doctor and Leela waiting for him. Instead he found the console room empty and looked around in bewilderment. "Nobody's here," he remarked as K-9 came trundling through the door behind him.

"Observation correct, Young Master," K-9 chirped.

Jason grinned down at him, removing his jewel encrusted ceremonial collar of rank and rubbing a thumb over its gleaming surface. Heaving a heavy sigh, he then carelessly hung the symbol of his status and birthright from the hat stand just inside the door. "I won't be needing _you_ anymore," he muttered gratefully.

Hitting the door lever, the Alterran aristocrat watched with a sense of relief as the double doors swung shut on his race's mother world. "Goodbye, Lord Krystovan," he intoned, waving a hand at the closing doors. His body shimmered and replacing his elaborate clothing were his less formal, and much preferred, multicolored shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "Hello, Jason!" he said happily.

The Doctor entered at that moment carrying a toolbox. "Well, it's about time you got here," he said disapprovingly. He hit the dematerialization switch and the time rotor lit up, rising and falling as the TARDIS took flight. "Did you find the young lady you seem so fond of telling me about?"

"Shadra." Jason flushed slightly, lowering his eyes. "And, no, actually, I didn't. I seem to've missed her again."

The Time Lord gave an indignant snort, setting down the toolbox.

"Where's Leela?" Jason asked conversationally.

"I believe she said something about changing her clothes," the Doctor muttered as he crawled underneath the control console. He pulled open one of the panels of the pedestal and scrutinized its interior. His companion, in turn, bent down to scrutinize him. "Doctor?"

The Doctor jumped, banging his head on the underside of the console. "What?" he snapped irritably.

Stifling a laugh, the Alterran said calmly, "I wonder if you might do me a small favor?"

Rubbing his bruised head, the Time Lord threw him a fierce scowl, obviously in no mood to be doing anyone any favors.

Undaunted, Jason went on to say, "I wonder if you might be so good as to reprogram K-9 so he'll stop following me around? Now that I'm back to normal, it's getting very annoying."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to laugh, having completely forgotten about the monitoring program. He gave K-9 a quick verbal command and then looked up at his companion. "There you are, my boy. Your watchdog nurse has been assigned to other duties." So saying, he returned his attention to the interior of the control console, pulling out several circuit boards and examining them carefully.

After several minutes, Jason cleared his throat nervously. "Doctor, I've been meaning to ask you something, and well…what with everything that's happened, I…eh, never got the chance."

His tone intrigued the Time Lord, who leaned back and peered up at him from under the con sole. "Sounds serious."

"It is. Well, it is to _me_, anyway," the young man replied. "I'd like to ask you something, Doctor, and I'd appreciate an honest answer."

"My dear Jason, I always give honest answers."

"I meant honest as in candid, actually."

"Ah! Well, in that case, I'll do my best."

Jason met his friend's inquiring gaze steadily. "Doctor, you're the first outsider who's ever seen me. The _real_ me, that is, and…well…I wanted to know… I mean, I needed to know…"

Suddenly the reason for his companion's ill ease became clear and the Doctor's eyes grew wide. "Ah! You want to know my reaction?"

"Yes."

The Doctor drew a deep breath, thinking back on the extraordinary creature he now knew to be the Alterran's true self. Against other humanoids, his Time Lord body was superior in many ways, yet against Tobias in his true form he had been completely helpless, the agility, dexterity and shear physical power that the Alterran possessed being many times greater than his own.

When the Doctor met Jason, he had saved his life after a misfire. By the time he had gotten to him, the Alterran's body had degenerated into a weak, formless mass. It was this the Doctor assumed was his true form, a form that required a humanoid appearance for more than just concealment. It was all too obvious now that he had been gravely mistaken. In his true form Jason was virtually invincible.

Virtually invincible. How could that possibly apply to the slight, almost fragile youth who stood beside him? Jason could be so exceptionally gentle mannered it was easy to overlook his occasional flashes of temper. Flashes? Eruptions, the Doctor thought, reflecting back on his companion's reference to his temper as Mt. Jason. A temper he had known nothing about until their journey to Aegis. A temper that even the Lord Emperor was concerned about, his unsettling words returning to mind.

Impatiently waiting for a response, Jason misinterpreted his friend's long silence as reluctance to speak openly. This seemed even more likely when he saw the Doctor's face darken. Feeling rejected and somewhat betrayed, he gave way to an involuntary shudder and turned away, hugging himself.

"Jason, I—" The Doctor looked up to see the Alterran in obvious distress. "What on earth's the matter?"

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"A _what?_"

"A monster. A revolting creature. That's what I look like to you, isn't it?"

"My dear Jason, I knew Alterrans were a non-humanoid lifeform long before I met you," the Doctor countered. "I'll admit, you're not what I expected, but that hardly makes you a monster."

His companion merely snorted in disbelief.

"Do I look like a monster to you?" the Time Lord asked innocently.

Clearly appalled, Jason spun around. "No! Of course not! How could you even—?"

"Well, why not? Using your own logic, I should do."

His companion blushed vividly. "I…eh, never thought of it that way."

The Doctor grunted. "Jason, you're a member of one of the most extraordinary races I've ever en countered. You should be proud of who and what you are, not ashamed. Quite frankly, it's quite beyond me why you hide yourselves at all."

The Alterran's mouth dropped open. "I…I…don't know what to say."

"You wanted a candid answer," the Doctor said tersely before returning to his work. He poked around inside the pedestal for several minutes, apparently without success. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he extracted him self from the confines of the console's interior to find Jason sitting cross-legged on the floor be side him holding out one of the circuit boards.

"This one, I think," the youth informed innocently. "Just a loose connection on—"

"Did you scan my TARDIS?" the Doctor asked accusingly.

Jason flushed slightly. "Well, a small portion of it. It is rather large, you know."

The Time Lord snorted. "You know, I was going to ask you more about your true self when you felt more comfortable," he said as he fixed the lose connection, "but now I think—"

Jason wasn't listening. "Doctor, do you _really_ think I'm extraordinary?"

The Doctor looked over at him and smiled broadly. "Without question."

* * *

The next story in this arc - **TERROR ON DELTA VEGA**

* * *

Whom The Gods Destroy © Margaret Price 1992 is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans everywhere.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963  
Doctor Who and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.  
The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
